


She is a WHAT?: The Saga of a UNSC maritime supercarrier in Kantai collection.

by Custodesmeep



Series: She is a What!?: the continuing series. [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, RWBY, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: BDSM, Dominatrix Nagato, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Serious Injuries, Threesome - F/F/F, all violence is non-sexual unless specifically said., things get a bit dark in later chapters.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 43,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Custodesmeep/pseuds/Custodesmeep
Summary: A UNSC maritime supercarrier is summoned as a shipgirl. lewdness ensues.
Relationships: Enterprise (kantai collection)/Yamato (kantai collection), Original Character/Original character/Nagato
Series: She is a What!?: the continuing series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122734
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

It was in the middle of a hurricane in the pacific, that it all started, a single girl, floating in the water, with an aura of power around her, her body stiff, and her mouth whispering quietly,  
"I, being of legal age, of my own free will without coercion, promises, or inducement of any kind, after having been duly advised and warned of the consequences of this oath, swear to uphold the institutions of the Unified Earth Government against all enemies, foreign and domestic; to protect and defend Earth and her colonies; to obey lawful orders of the High Command of the United Nations Space Command, I hereby accept responsibility for the defense of humanity. So help me God."

The woman was wearing a flight suit, dark grey with the words, “UNSC SERRICE, CVNX-03” printed above her heart, a long blocky rectangle with a muzzle sticking out of the front mounted on her right shoulder, with what appeared to be an ammo belt connecting the rear of the rectangle to a small armored backpack she was wearing, and a very small blocky and rectangular turret with two cannon barrels sticking out of it on her left shoulder, her flight suit’s upper arms patterned so that it looked like she had missile hatches there, a long flat piece of metal patterned and shaped like a flight deck attached to her left forearm, and three blocky rectangles with hatches on one of the short sides mounted on her right forearm. Then as the hurricane dissipated, the woman opened her eyes as she stood up straight, staring up to the sky, and stated in a booming voice, “FOR EARTH AND HER COLONIES”, as she began to steam away from the dissipating hurricane, her equipment began to hum, her backpack thrumming as what appeared to be small propellers attached to her boots propelled her at full speed away from the storm. Nobody knew it, but after this girl arrived, the dominos of fate had already been set into motion, and they could not be stopped.

\-----

Goto's office, 5 hours later.

"So. Now we have an unknown shipgirl on the loose in the Pacific", Goto flatly stated, rubbing his forehead as he waited for a reply from his Secretaries..

"Hai, Admiral", Nagato answered, "we know that she is a carrier, and was apparently summoned by someone here", she taps the middle of the Pacific, near some islands.

"Have our girls be on alert, we don't want to attack this girl on sight… she must be so confused", he groaned, "this is such a headache"

\-----

Meanwhile…. In the Pacific..

".... Well shit. We're in the 21st century.", Serrice muttered, having previously scavenged some newspapers from shipwrecks and abandoned island towns. She had a good looking body, she was aware of that, and so were her marines. Good thing she had some amphibious vehicles onboard, she put her hand on the sand, smiling as her marines drove them off of her palm, and Into the sand to begin patrols.

"HEY! hey hey hey!", Her captain said, somehow she understood what he was saying, and she agreed, they were sitting ducks right there.  
She sighed and put her hand back on the sand, to recall her marines and return to setting sail.

"At least I look good, why do I have to be so busty though?", She muttered to herself as she stepped onto the water, her rigging activating and she set off again, heading towards Japan, unaware of the submarine right below her.

\------

2000 feet below the surface, following serrice at 10 knots, was an abyssal submarine. She had no name. Only a purpose, but she could appreciate a nice stern, and the one on the Shipgirl she was following was… unique. It seems to be a combination of an American carrier, and the stern of a battleship princess, not to mention that she was wearing such a tight outfit, such a naughty carrier. She couldn't wait until she- BOOOM!!!

\------

"There ya are ya little perv", Serrice said as she pulled the unconscious abyssal submarine out of the water, lifting her over her shoulder.

The fairies who were flying anti-submarine patrols in their Pelicans giggled madly, high diving each other as they continued.

"Yeah yeah, when we find a place to stop, I'll ask her some questions" Serrice deadpanned, smirking, though, she did wonder, why was that submarine staring at her ass?

\-----

Five hours later, in a cave.

"W… waa?", The abyssal submarine slowly and groggily said, as she woke up and looked around the cave, freezing up when she saw the figure sitting across from her, and the small battalion of fairies with armored vehicles surrounding her.

"Well… hey you? You're finally awake," Serrice said to her prisoner, "I won't hurt you. As long as you tell me a way to get to Japan, deal?"

The abyssal submarine nodded rapidly, before speaking, "just… go west until you sight land. It should be easy from there"

Serrice smiled, standing up and motioning for her fairies to return to her as she walked out of the cave, "thanks for the intel, try not to die", she said as she stepped out into the monsoon.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shipping. it begins.

\-----

A few days later…. Western pacific ocean.  
Kanmusu CARDIV1.

Kaga sighed, both her and her sister Akagi had been sent out on patrol along with a group of destroyers to find the lost carrier, ‘I wonder what nation she will be from. From the description that we got from the blurry satellite photos, she appears to be utterly massive, bigger than Shinano. She must be so confused’, she thought to herself, watching her and her sister’s aircraft fly around on watch.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the shipgirls nearby, a large abyssal force was forming up to attack them, consisting of multiple RE-class battleships, and a few Destroyers. This force’s objective was to deliver a crippling blow to the shipgirl forces. And they had a perfect target, with a deep bass roar the battleships opened fire, taking the shipgirls by surprise.

BOOM!

Kaga yelped in surprise as a volley of shells hit the water right in front of her. “WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!” She yelled, starting to launch her fighters as fast as she could to intercept the enemy battleships, as she began radioing for help, "This is the JMSDF Kaga, we are under attack by abyssal forces can-”

Then the comms cut off.

\-----

100 nautical miles away…  
UNSC Serrice

'-Anyone hear me, if so, please come to my coordinates and provide assistance.' Came in on the radio, as Serrice heard it begin to repeat, she blinked and said to herself and her crew, “ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS! RED ALERT! PREPARE FOR COMBAT!” causing her crew to scramble to their stations, her electromagnetic catapults launching flights of Wombat drone fighters, which screamed towards the coordinates provided.

Her propellers spun up and she began steaming forward, her dual purpose double barrel 155mm coilgun turret turning and preparing to fire upon any enemy that got too close and her rigging gleaming in the sun.

\---

ROAARRRR! - the sound of turbojets echoed across the open sea, causing both sides of the battle to look up and towards their source, five groups of three dark triangles in the sky roaring towards the battle, their wings gleaming.

‘Someone heard us… Could it be the new girl?’ Kaga thought, her fighters dogfighting the abyssal craft launched from the RE’s, before the new fighters suddenly screamed down towards the dogfights, cannons chattering rapidly as they came out of the sun to surprise the abyssal fighters, the shipgirl force smiling in relief in contrast to the abyssals anger and surprise.

Then they heard a deep bass ‘THRUMMMMM-RANNNN!!’ coming from a dark shape that had just breached the horizon behind the abyssals, the foghorn’s noise unnerving and disturbing both sides, as more small dark shapes screamed towards the combat, these ones escorted by the triangular ones from before, surprising nearly everyone as a series of quick ‘FWOOSH!’ noises were heard, as the new ones fired, and unguided rockets came whistling towards the abyssal destroyers.

And then, over the radio came the words: “UNSC SERRICE, entering the fight, try not to shoot down my fighters.” The dark shape was closing the distance rapidly, Kaga’s jaw dropped as she got her first view of the new shipgirls ghostly hull, unlike the ghostly outline of the steel hull that surrounded almost every shipgirl, the new girl’s was massive, bigger than Shinano’s hull and was dark grey in color, with squadrons of fighters and attack craft launching from her deck, her guns turning to aim at the abyssals.

Three small hatches in front of the conning tower opened and three large missiles came out of them, arcing up and out, before coming down and hitting the sea behind the abyssal forces, missing just like all other guided missiles did, but the explosion that came from them rocked the waves, causing the abyssal destroyers to be thrown into the air from the shockwave.

“By the kami..” Kaga muttered, in amazement as the new shipgirl steamed fully into view, about to do something that would be suicidal to most.

“Uh… Kaga.. She’s going to try and broadside that RE.” Akagi pointed out, radioing Kaga the projected course of the new arrival.

“What? Thats suicide!” Kaga replied, her fighters trying to signal the new shipgirl to break off and form up, to no avail.

“SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS!!” Serrice yelled as she closed the distance with the enemy battleship, her guns turning to fire as her deck crews mounted missiles on the Wombats that were parked on her deck and rotated them towards the abyssal RE class, the battleship’s guns bouncing off or just scraping off her Titanium-A battle armored hull, with the missiles launched at point blank range, without their guidance systems engaged, they roared true and exploded, tearing the RE’s guns apart as her smaller point defense and her single deck gun battered the superstructure, shredding the enemy battleship apart.

“... how.” Akagi muttered, before shaking it off and returning to her task of launching and recovering her planes, the new girl steaming towards them, trying to form up with the battered group of shipgirls. The sinking and burning wreck of the lead abyssal battleship behind her, the only evidence of her having been broadsided by the abyssal ship being her flight suit and rigging having dents and tears in it, and a single black eye.

“UNSC Serrice, reporting for duty.” Serrice said, doing a U-turn to form up with the friendlies. “Now, can someone give me an explanation of WHAT THE FUCK THOSE THINGS WERE?!” she roared, gesturing towards the sinking and fleeing abyssals as her fighters and dropships returned to her flight deck and were recovered.

Kaga took a deep breath, before saying, “Thanks for the assistance… and it's a long story.” she said, more intrigued about why the new girl was able to survive a broadside from a battleship that was right next to her.

“We have the time, and if it’s fine with you, I’d like to head back to your base with you.” Serrice said, calming down from the fury and adrenaline of combat, her crew being on standby for action just in case.

“Alright then.” Kaga said, sighing as she knew this was going to be a pain in the ass to explain, and she began explaining.

\-------

Abyssal submarine den… unknown time.. Unknown date.

The So-class sub, her name was Sonja, was confused, she shuddered and stared at the small photo in her hand of that strange shipgirl, who had captivated her attention with her unique personality, and her amazing body. It was of the carrier walking out of the cave that she had tied Sonja up in, the tight jumpsuit that the shipgirl wore showing off her stern and prop shafts, along with her tight underwear causing the slight outline of her lower lips to be visible, the image stirring a feeling up inside of Sonja, a strange but not unwelcome one.

Sonja didn't know why the shipgirl didn't kill her, or why she didn't take the chance to kill the shipgirl, except for one thing, the shipgirl gave off a feeling of power similar to that of a princess, but it was different somehow… it was warmer, but harder than steel.

“Why… Why did she not kill me?” The sub asked herself, before deciding on one thing, she would find that shipgirl.. And help her.

That was what her subconscious was telling her, help the carrier princess.. But the carrier was a shipgirl. So she would have to wait, patiently, and hope that the carrier princess would accept her. But first. She had some things to find.

\----

Serrice stood in front of the Admiral of the base that the other shipgirls had escorted her to, at attention, her rigging had gone… wherever it went when she wasn't sailing. “Sir! UNSC Serrice, CVNX-03, Reporting for duty!” she said, as she saluted him, her crew also at attention inside her hull.

“At ease.” Goto said, sighing internally as he knew this would be a headache to deal with, a supercarrier with enough armoring that even the biggest battleship guns they had wouldn't even scratch her hull, and a reactor with enough output to power the entire city of Tokyo for decades.

“Welcome to Yokosuka naval base, I'm Admiral Goto.” he said, looking up at the face of the girl, before sighing. “You are going to be the focus of a political shitstorm, sadly. You’re the first shipgirl with more modern weapons that has returned, even overlooking how large and heavily armored you are.”

Serrice winced, not happy to be the focus of politics. “I apologise sir, but if anyone asks for which nation I belong to, I am going to respond by marching into the office of the UN secretary general and saluting, and repeating my oath of service. Because I was not built by any single country, I was built by the UEG, in the year 2340.” She stated flatly.

“.... that's a simple solution.” Goto muttered, before sighing and turning back to the supercarrier. “I’m sorry for sending you back out to the ocean so soon after you arrived, but due to the damage CARDIV 1 took during that fight, you’re our only major fleet carrier that is still ready for major combat.”

Serrice nodded, saluting, “I will go where command orders, will I have escorts?” Serrice asked, her crew readying to depart.

“Sadly, no.” Goto said, swearing under his breath, “The idiots in the diet have raised a stink over the DD’s looking like kids and fighting against the abyssals.” he looked up “But hopefully you can take care of yourself”.

Serrice nodded before turning and walking out of the Admirals office, towards the docks to head out on patrol again.


	3. Chapter 3

\-------

2 days later, in the middle of the Pacific, near a group of islands…

“Fucking politics, I swear, when we get back to base I’m going to punch someone for the rampant stupidity of keeping the escort ships out of combat just because they look like teenagers and pre-teens”, Serrice muttered to herself, sailing at a calm 20 knots in a patrol pattern, her sonar and radar acting to keep her alert and aware, along with her AV-22 Sparrowhawk VTOLs providing anti-submarine patrols.

She smirked as she recognized one of the contacts on her sonar, it was the same abyssal submarine she had encountered earlier, it was following her like a lost puppy.

Meanwhile, beneath the waves, Sonja was following Serrice being as quiet as she could, even with the collar around her neck and the tight jumpsuit changing how she could swim.

‘So beautiful’ she thought to herself, swimming as close as she could to the shipgirl, before pulling out a torpedo and firing it upwards at the stern of the shipgirl, hoping to catch her by surprise so she could talk without shooting.

Only for the torpedo to bounce off the armor, causing serrice to turn around and drag the submarine out of the water.

“You again?” Serrice asked, looking over the… very tightly dressed submarine and raising an eyebrow, blushing at the attractiveness of the abyssal. “Why the fuck did you try and shove a torpedo up my ass?” only getting a sheepish blush in response as she sailed over to a nearby island, entering a cave and tossing the submarine across the floor.

“What the fuck do you want?” she asked, grumpily.

“To serve you, carrier princess.”, Sonja said, prostrating herself before the grumpy supercarrier, hoping that she would accept.

“The fuck?”, Serrice asked in confusion as she sat down, her legs open and her arms on her knees, staring at the abyssal submarine.

Sonja carefully sat up, before crawling over to sit in front of Serrice, and answering, “I'm Sonja. I’ve never felt like I belonged among the servants of any abyssal princess, until I met you. After that incident all I wanted was to serve you and be yours.”

She looked up at Serrice expectantly.

“Did you just fucking propose to me?” Serrice asked incredulously as she unzipped the front of her jumpsuit to vent some heat, exposing her braless breasts in the process. “..... I’m not sure if I should accept or not.” she said with a groan.

“Fuck me… this is going to be a headache” she muttered grumpily.

Sonja perked up near-instantly, crawling over to Serrice with a lewd grin on her face, “As you wish princess~” she purred, sitting in Serrice’s lap and kissing her, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the shipgirl, who just smirked and gestured for Sonja to keep going.

“Ohhh~” Serrice moaned, entirely okay with this situation as the So-class submarine, Sonja slowly ran her fingers down Serrice’s chest and into her panties, moaning as her pussy lips were spread by Sonja’s fingers.

Sonja smiled, her fingers were slick with Serrice’s wetness as she fingered the carrier, Serrice’s panties ruined by how wet she was, “Does that feel good princess?” she purred, waiting for approval.

“Haah~ it does Sonja~, come on, you can tear my panties off if you want?”, Serrice said, panting from the experience before moaning as Sonja tore her panties off, pulling them out of the jumpsuit and tossing them across the cave before inserting another finger.

Sonja grinned wildly, watching her princess squirm and moan under her ministrations, before pulling a dis-armed and fully fueled torpedo out of her pocket and turning it on, and then inserting it slowly into Serrice’s dripping cunt, eliciting a long moan of pleasure from her.

“Are you enjoying that?”, she asked Serrice eagerly, only to receive a nod and an approving smile, causing Sonja to continue her ministrations with gusto.

“Ah~ ah~ haah~” Serrice moaned, her hair disheveled and her entire body shuddering with pleasure, as she neared climax quickly due to the studious work of Sonja’s fingers and the improvised vibrator.

“Nn~ I’m close.” Serrice gasped, squirming as she almost reached her peak.

“Then I will finish you off, princess.”, Sonja said, as she shoved the improvised vibrator deeper into Serrice, causing a squeal of pleasure as Serrice climaxed, soaking the crotch of her jumpsuit with her juices, causing Sonja to smile and remove the torpedo, before laying down on top of Serrice, and kissing her.

“Did I do good?” she asked, looking into Serrice’s eyes.

Serrice nodded, smiling and patted Sonja on the head, “Yes, you did do good. I guess I accept” she said, before noticing the fact that Sonja was very close to her, and she wasn't freaking out. “I guess I’ll have to find a way to get you back to base without getting yelled at.'' Serrice pointed out.

\------  
Several days later… in the carrier dorms… serrice’s room.

Goto knocked on the door.  
“Serrice? You in there?” he asked, looking at Kongou, who just shrugged back and readied a punch to break down the door.

“KONGOU DESS!!”, Kongou yelled as she kicked the door in, blinking at what she saw, “Dafuq?” she muttered, at the sight of an abyssal So-class sub cuddling Serrice, both of them looking disheveled and Serrice’s fairies who were holding cameras and apparently trying to open a bottle of whiskey.

“The fuck is going on here?!” Goto asked as he carefully stepped inside, looking carefully at Serrice’s hair, which was beginning to turn white.

“You... fucked an Abyssal.”, he stated deadpan.

Serrice smirked and stood up, “Correction, the abyssal proposed to me, then I fucked the abyssal” before walking over to the group of her fairies and opening the bottle for them.

“Long story, and before you ask, she’s friendly, I have no idea why, but she thinks I’m an abyssal princess, and given… ” she twirls a string of her hair around a finger, “I wasn't really in a position to refuse, especially given that she basically proposed to me.”

“I swear, you are the luckiest carrier other than Enterprise that we know of” Goto sighed, looking at the sheepish So-class hiding behind Serrice.

“What's her name?” he asked, his eyebrow raised as one of Serrice’s 8x8 amphibious APCs drove around his foot, lugging a trailer that was carrying a small flask of Vodka.

“Sonja. That's her name, and… Well… she wasn't treated well by the other abyssals. So she found me.” Serrice said, before facepalming at what Sonja was doing. “I thought I told you to stop doing that!” she said as she lifted Sonja up to a standing position.

“Uhh… hi?”, Sonja said, shrinking in her stance, returning to hiding behind Serrice, to avoid the ship-sinking glare from Kongou.

“This is going to be a pain in the ass, but the fact that you’re so calm about the fact that you appear to be turning part abyssal just makes it worse.” Goto groaned, gesturing to the white parts of Serrice’s hair.

“Sir, respectfully, I’m surprised I haven’t gone part abyssal already, given the situation in which I sunk, where Earth was under attack by a group of genocidal aliens that were trying to wipe us all out, and I was sunk after my crew was boiled alive inside my hull by a missed plasma projector shot, then the second one cored me.” Serrice stated, her crew nodding in confirmation at that, even her marines who were trying to drink themselves into a bottle nodded as well.

“.... is she going to hurt anyone? Dess.”, Kongou asked, looking at Sonja, who just shrunk more.

Serrice shook her head, “No, she is not going to hurt anyone. She apparently wasn't really comfortable with fighting humanity anyways” she answered, as she zipped up her jumpsuit.

“I guess it’s fine if she stays with you then? Just… try and keep her away from the press and politicians.” Goto sighed, “And that includes any idol companies.”, he blinked at Serrice cracking her knuckles as he said that.

“Don't worry, the UNSC has some laws for dealing with that shitshow of an industry” Serrice said, grinning like a shark as her fairies nodded in unison.

“.... Please don't kill them” Goto stated, before smiling and leaving the room, Kongou followed close behind, putting the door back into place with a sheepish expression.

Serrice sighed, facepalming and looking down at Sonja, who had stepped out from behind her.

“So… now what Sonja?”, she said, relaxing slightly as her lover dusted herself off.

“Just hold still, love.” Sonja said, as she kneeled down and put her face in between Serrice’s legs, before beginning to lick her pussy through Serrice’s tight jumpsuit, grinning at the lack of panties as Serrice moaned and shuddered, her juices soaking through the crotch of the jumpsuit.

“You taste good.” Sonja observed, as she rubbed Serrice’s thighs while tongue-fucking her through the jumpsuit, enjoying the moans and mutters of her lover.

“Fuck~ you’re good at this~”, Serrice moaned, leaning against a wall while Sonja kept eating her out, her pussy gushing with juices, soaking her jumpsuit all the way through, both of them unaware of what Serrice’s crew was doing with their cameras.

The carriers in the dorm rooms next to Serrice’s did not get any sleep that night, and they did file noise complaints the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

\-------

A few months later.  
2025  
The bar at Yokosuka Shipgirl Base.

“Sister. Get in here. You need a break.” Mutsu grumbled as she dragged Nagato, her sister, into the bar.

Nagato crossed her arms and pouted, “No I don't, now let me go.” she said as she stood up, before sighing as her sister let go.

“I expect you to have at least drunk a few glasses by tomorrow morning.” Mutsu replied, before making sure Nagato sat down and bought a bottle of alcohol.

“Alright.. I will.” Nagato muttered as she poured herself a glass, and drank it down..

\-------

One week later  
The base harbor  
Kongou’s POV.

Kongou stood at the edge of the dock, glaring out to sea, the base had been in a panic for the last week over the disappearance of Nagato, Serrice, and Sonja. As she looked out over the horizon, her rangefinders caught sight of the missing trio, stirring up a boiling rage inside her as she saw what Nagato was wearing, and Serrice’s almost white hair and red eyes.

“THAT BITCH!” she roared, her rage had been stirred by the sight of Nagato only clad in her open long coat, a skintight top, and tight black panties, along with a black choker. Her rage only grew when she saw that Serrice’s hair had gone nearly pure abyssal white, and her eyes glowed softly.

“I AM GOING TO SHOVE AN UMBRELLA UP HER-” Kongou’s rage cut off, and suddenly shifted to shock, as she saw what was around all three of their wrists, three wedding bands, one around each of their wrists, made out of a greyish metal with silver engraving on it.

“.... I forgot about the wedding.” Kongou muttered to herself, making sure to radio the other shipgirls to remind them to not tell Nagato, Serrice, or Sonja about what happened that night.

\------

“... Well that was a thing?” Nagato remarked, staring out the tinted-one-way window in serrice’s dorm room at the mob of reporters and media people who were being barred entry to the base by a small group of Serrice’s fairy marines and their vehicles, who were arguing with another group of fairies about whether they should herd the reporters into the path of Kongou or not.

Serrice nodded, and smirked as she took a good look at Nagato’s rear, chuckling at how good it looked. “It was. We are technically supposed to be under house arrest, but I think Goto agreed with us in that it was dumb. So we’re just supposed to stay here until the end of next week.” Serrice sighed, shrugging as she poured herself a glass of water and drank it down.

Sonja grinned lewdly, and walked over to behind where Serrice and Nagato were standing next to each other, and slapped both of them on the ass, smirking at the slight moans from both of them.

“We can have some fun~” she remarked.

Serrice smirked, before turning and pulling both of them into a hug, before kissing Nagato full on the mouth while groping the fit and busty battleship, smiling at the moans.

“Love you.” she said while running her hands over Nagato’s sides.

“Both of you are a bad influence, but I’m fine with that.” Nagato deadpanned as she groped Serrice’s ass with one hand and Sonja’s breasts with the other, grinning as they moaned from the action.

“Well, what do you want to do Sonja?” Serrice asked, looking at the smaller submarine who was running her hands along Nagato and Serrice’s bodies, smirking at the twinkle in her eye, already getting wet and soaking the crotch of her tight jumpsuit, causing her pussy to become visible through it.

Sonja said nothing, but quickly put one of her hands in Serrice’s bodysuit, rubbing the carrier’s wet pussy, and the other in Nagato’s panties, quickly fingering the battleship.

“I’m going to make you both moan” she said, smirking and feeling pride at the moans coming from her lovers.

“Then do it~”, Serrice said before she began passionately kissing Nagato, who returned the favor, both of them moaning into the kiss and shuddering from the attention Sonja was giving them, already rocketing towards climax from the furious movements of Sonja’s fingers, bucking her hips in an attempt to reach climax faster.

“Haah~ Mmpphh”, Nagato’s moans were muffled by the kiss, her own climax approaching rapidly as she groped Serrice’s ass, pulling the extremely busty carrier closer, before gasping out, “Haah~ I’m close”, and returning back to kissing her wife.

Serrice nodded in agreement as she held Nagato close, before biting her lip in an attempt to hold back a loud moan, before thrusting her hips forward into Sonja’s hand and encouraging the submarine to make both the carrier and battleship climax.

Sonja smirked lewdly, and coiled her fingers and roughly thrust them directly upwards, hitting the sweet spot of both of her lovers, sending them over the edge and into a climax, their juices soaking the submarine’s fingers and their own clothes.

Both Serrice and Nagato orgasmed hard, leaving them both a panting mess, with their pussies still drooling with their wetness. “Haah~, that was good, thank you Sonja.”, Serrice said, as she hugged both Nagato and Sonja, and led them to the bed so they could cuddle.

“Hai, it was.” Nagato agreed as she rested her head on top of Serrice’s cleavage, her legs intertwined with the carrier’s legs.

\-----


	5. Chapter 5

The next day….

Serrice slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the feeling of being nude and tied up with rope, and her hands tied together above her head and cuffed to the bed frame.

“The fuck?” Serrice said, before her jaw dropped as she acknowledged Nagato standing at the foot of the bed, holding a riding crop in her right hand, and a leash… which had one end hooked to the choker around her neck, and the other end in Nagato’s left hand.

“...Oh.”, Serrice muttered, before relaxing and letting herself breathe. “Keep going”, she confirmed, blushing at Nagato’s smirk.

“All nice and neatly tied up in dock.” Nagato purred, as she tapped the end of the riding crop against Serrice’s breasts, smirking at the slight gasp that Serrice released as she tapped the riding crop again, this time against Serrice’s lower abdomen.

Nagato looked over Serrice’s body, smirking at the sight of Serrice’s pussy and thighs already glistening with her wetness, before running the riding crop against the carrier’s wet lower lips.

“Now… Prepare for inspection!” Nagato purred, as she flicked her wrist, hitting Serrice’s pussy with the riding crop, forcing herself to stifle a grin at the low moan that came from Serrice’s mouth. “Where should I inspect first~, your fuel tanks?, your prop shafts?, or your wet little cunt?~” Nagato said, as she lightly smacked Serrice’s breasts with the crop again, waiting for Serrice’s response.

Serrice took a breath, and blushed, noting how much she was enjoying this for future reference.

“Option three.. Mistress” she said, her eagerness evident in her tone of voice, moaning as she squirmed in her restraints, her pussy dripping wet, creating a damp spot on the sheets as her juices leaked out.

Nagato nodded, and walked over so she was standing to the side of the bed, allowing her easier access to Serrice’s body, before quickly and forcefully whacking Serrice’s pussy with the riding crop, causing the tied-up carrier to moan and arch her back, before putting the crop down to the side and lightly tugging on the leash, shifting Serrice’s position so that the carrier was paying attention, before slowly running her fingers across Serrice’s pussy.

“So wet already? It's like you just got into drydock~” Nagato teased, before roughly inserting her fingers into Serrice’s pussy, savoring the long moan that resulted, then proceeding to use two fingers to spread Serrice’s pussy open, before briefly leaning down to inspect it. “Good girl~, you’re nice and tight”, Nagato remarked, as she began to finger the bound carrier, relishing the needy moans from Serrice as she ravaged the carrier’s pussy with her fingers.

Serrice moaned with need, shuddering as Nagato finger-fucked her tight pussy with ease, enjoying the loss of control immensely, her pussy getting wetter and wetter with each rough thrust of Nagato’s fingers inside it.

“Haah~ yess~ thank you~” she moaned, her breasts jiggling every time she moved.

Nagato quickly removed her fingers from Serrice’s pussy right before the carrier reached her climax, enjoying the whimper of frustrated need from Serrice, “Now… you haven't earned your climax yet~” Nagato teased, running her hands up Serrice’s body then cupped Serrice’s tits and groped them firmly, purring at the feeling of Serrice’s firm breasts in her hands.

Serrice bit her lip and groaned, the denial making her body quiver with need, letting out a wordless moan at the rough grope that Nagato was giving her breasts, the rope binding around her thighs that was keeping her legs spread driving her insane as she tried to rub her legs together.

“Nnn~ Mistress” she begged, whimpering as Nagato kept teasing her breasts.

“Good girl~” Nagato purred, “you’ve earned your orgasm for being such a good girl”. Nagato slowly ran her hands down to Serrice’s thighs and pussy, slowly inserting her fingers into Serrice’s tight folds before suddenly and quickly increasing how fast and roughly she was fingering Serrice, causing the carrier to squeal in pleasure as her climax quickly approached. Nagato smiled, before curling her fingers inside Serrice’s pussy, settling their tips against the carrier’s sweet spot, then suddenly and roughly ramming them against that sweet spot, sending the bound and moaning carrier into orgasm, her pussy juices coating Nagato’s fingers as she pulled them out of Serrice’s quivering and drooling pussy.

Nagato smiled, before untying Serrice and helping her put her jumpsuit back on, “Was that fun?”, she asked as she put the rope and other toys away.

Serrice nodded, kissing Nagato deeply before replying, “It was fun. Thought it was a bit of a surprise to wake up to it”.

She then sighed, before raising an eyebrow and asking, “By the way, where did Sonja get to?”

Nagato shrugged, “She took three of your fairies and helped them out the window, before going and falling asleep on the couch”

Nagato led Serrice out of the bedroom by the hand, into the kitchen of the dorm room, and began to make some coffee. “Though I don't pity Admiral Goto, he has to deal with all the political requests for you to be assigned a certain nation as to the one you owe allegiance to, even though you have stated that you only owe allegiance to the UN as a whole.”

\------

In Admiral Goto’s office..  
*translated from fairy-speak

Yamamoto paced across Goto’s desk, occasionally glaring at the three black-armored UNSC marine fairies sitting on thimbles nearby.

“What in the name of the Kami possessed you three, to go and turn the only fairy bar on base into a BATTLEGROUND?!” he yelled, already feeling sympathy for his human counterpart.

The one with the knife attached to it’s chestplate responded, taking off its helmet, “Because they fucking called us spooks. We aren't baby-nappers. We’re HELLJUMPERS '', he retorted back, to assorted “oo-rah!”s from the other two.

“.... Great. Now we have Sports and Social fairies as well as your ship girl's other marines.” he groaned, before stopping in front of them. “Next time just clarify it, don't start a bar fight. DISMISSED!” he ordered, watching as the trio of fairies stood up and left, before he sat down and waited for Goto to return.

\------

A few days later,  
A UN war room.

“This is the report on the crew and compliment of the new shipgirl, the UNSC Serrice.” a man in a black suit said as he placed a thick manilla folder on the table and tapped it once. “Read it. Then tell me your thoughts”, he said as he passed out copies to the other three people sitting at the table.

One of them, wearing a German uniform, spat out his water as he read the first page on the ‘Helljumpers’ that this shipgirl had as part of her crew. “Gott In Himmel! Sie sind wie Fallschirmjäger, aber schrecklich!”, he yelled, slamming down the folder.

Which then he had opened to a specific page with an image of three black-armored fairies, all three of them brandishing large knives. “Und you say these are the Special Forces?” he asked, with an eyebrow raised, blinking as the one in an American uniform next to him also spit out his drink.

“JESUS CHRIST!” the American yelled, “Her whole CREW is basically Spec ops!”. He re-read the description of the war that had led to the entire complement of standard marine infantry to become as well trained and effective as a Spec Ops team, “Mother of God… if their Marines are equivalent to Army Rangers, then their Spec Ops are utterly terrifying”.

The man in a British uniform finished reading his copy, and nodded in agreement. “Seems so. Those… Helljumpers appear to be their equivalent to the SAS.”he took a slow sip of his tea.

“Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we DON'T want to piss her off. She is the only shipgirl right now with working missiles that are anywhere near modern capability.” He took a deep breath, “Not to mention that she’s a nuclear powered supercarrier. She’s a battalion of her own if these reports are true.”

The man in the black suit nodded in affirmation, “And all these reports so far are true. So, we are in agreement then? We are not to force her to swear allegiance to any one nation.”

The others in the room nodded their agreement.

“Good. Meeting adjourned” he said, watching as the three military officers left.

\------


	6. Q&A omake!

Q&A OMAKE!   
I will do more of these in the future if people want.  
\-----  
Serrice’s dorm. 

“.... goddamnit. Naka’s going to try and chew me out over those photos, isn't she.” Serrice complained, drinking her coffee.

“Yep, they’re probably all over the internet by now, though I can't blame him, your ass does look good in those pants, you should wear them more often.” Nagato replied, lightly groping Serrice’s ass, the feeling of those tight pants highly enjoyable to her. 

“I’m going to get so much fan mail now, aren't I.” Serrice deadpanned as she took a sip of water and smirked at Nagato, happy that her wife liked how she looked in those tight pants.

“You already have some.” Nagato answered as she handed Serrice a box of envelopes. 

Serrice blinked and opened one of the letters, blushing as Nagato continued to lightly grope her ass. “Alright, first question, ‘Does abyssal Cum taste different from human cum?” 

“Why the fuck do they think I would have fucked a baseline human? Anyways, since one of my crew knows how human cum tastes, I can answer this. It tastes like seawater, but sweeter.”

Nagato chuckled, leaning against Serrice’s side as her wife pulled out another letter, opening it so she could read it.

“Hey Serrice, have you ever had any Special Forces, or any secret operations to the ocean floor? Also, to the lovely submarine that keeps following you around, have you tried using a torpedo as a makeshift toy?” 

Serrice sighed and said “The answer to the first question is a two parter: Yes, I have had special forces aboard, and second, if I have participated in any secret operations on the ocean floor, I couldn't tell you. And as for Sonja…. Well… yes we have, and she figured it out when she realized how phallic it looked.”

“Here’s one for you Nagato.”  
Serrice said, opening another letter.

“Go ahead and read it aloud.”  
Nagato said, taking a sip of her drink, admiring Serrice’s body. 

“Does Shipgirl bondage casually get broken out of if the ‘victim’ isn't playing along, or is it somehow capable of restraining a shipgirl?”  
Serrice read aloud, giggling as nagato spit out her drink in shock. 

Nagato sighed, and chugged her drink, before answering.  
“The answer is both yes and no. Personally, I use steel cable woven with silk coverings. Strong, and not likely to hurt your partner. It very much depends on the material!”

“I think that's enough for now.”  
Serrice said, giggling as Sonja burned the more… creepy letters with a flamethrower.


	7. Chapter 6

\------

A few weeks later  
At the base’s commissary 

Serrice, Nagato, and Sonja were eating lunch together, talking, and being happy, until Serrice overheard someone nearby talking, it was Ooyodo talking to Tatsuta. “Serrice… She gives me hope, hope that humanity can rise above the atrocities of the past.” Ooyodo said, before being interrupted by Serrice. 

“You’re wrong.” Serrice deadpanned, before standing up and leaving the commissary, with Sonja running after her with a look of worry. 

"What did I say?" Ooyodo asked, turning to Nagato, who sighed and pinched the brow of her nose before answering.

"You reminded her of something worse than the Kempetai and Unit 731."

Ooyodo's face turned white, as if she had seen a ghost, before watching Nagato leave the building. 

\-----

A few hours later  
The base’s parade ground 

Serrice stood on the stage in front of the assembled group of shipgirls, her fairies setting up the large LCD screen to her left, and readying the presentation, she was wearing her full UNSC dress uniform, standing at attention.

“The reason I called this assembly was to clear up a few things” she deadpanned. 

The assembled group of shipgirls began muttering among themselves until one of her fairies fired a shot into the air, gaining the attention of the group. 

“First off, the UNSC, and by extension, the UEG, is NOT the utopian society that you think it is.” she pressed the clicker, changing the blank screen to an image of UNSC marines fighting insurgents in a city. 

“The UNSC had to put down multiple colonial rebellions in the colonies, and even during the Human-Covenant war, they kept happening.” 

She let that sink in before continuing, “That is the reason for one of the UNSC’s greatest and most shameful actions: the SPARTAN 2 program” 

She clicked it again, and the image changed to a photo of a Spartan in full power armor, fighting the insurgents, followed by another photo of the same Spartan fighting Covenant forces. 

Serrice took a deep breath, small tears running down her cheek before she continued talking, “The reason I say it was shameful, was because the Spartan 2’s were actually children taken from their families and raised and trained to become soldiers, just like the ancient Spartans.” 

She continued, changing it to an image of a Spartan trainee undergoing the augmentation procedures. “They were given physical augmentations, to allow them to wear and use the MJOLNIR power armor, the signature mark of a Spartan super-soldier.” 

“What they never showed in these pictures that the augmentations had a high rejection rate, causing great pain and forcing those poor souls into a coma or death. Those that survived became the greatest soldiers that turned the tide against the Covenant, but the rest had to put into cryogenic sleep for that distant hope of a cure. This was a very well hidden project, but it was also very large, so there were many participants, the possibility exists that some of the researchers may have been forced into participating in this crime, but the director and lead researcher was Doctor Catherine Halsey.” As she spoke, Serrice flipped to the next slide. 

\----

Enterprise’s POV

Enterprise stared at the picture of the woman on the screen who looked exactly like her, except for the jumpsuit similar to the one that Serrice wore and… why couldn't she breathe? She couldn’t breathe! 

Gripping the arm of the chair to support herself, she desperately gasped for breath, shadowy tendrils writhing just out of sight, slowly occluding her vision until all that she could see was the picture. 

Enterprise slowly slid from her chair to the floor, unconscious.

\----

Serrice sighed, nodding to Yamato who stood up and quickly carried the unconscious Enterprise out of the building and to the repair docks. Serrice clicked it again, changing the image to an artist's depiction of a group of zombie-like monsters, a monument to all their sins.

"ONI also experimented on prisoners, trying to weaponize an ancient alien plague called the flood. And their experimentation led to men, women, and children being turned into terrifying monsters, and even then, they didn't get the courtesy of a quick death. Tests were done to those poor souls, and then they were slowly tortured to death. For those who are still lost, think about unit 731, or the Waffen-SS, and what they might have done if they had gotten ahold of even a single flood spore"

Suddenly, a fairy in a grey unmarked uniform popped out of her hair, and handed a tiny manilla folder to her, before whacking her on the head and squeaking something that wasn't audible.

"OW! What was that for?” She muttered before continuing.

“I have just been informed that apparently it is highly likely that Doctor Catherine Halsey had been forced into participating. The reason I know all this is due to this sailor."

She pointed to the fairy sitting on her head, who was wringing his hands and looking down at his feet.

"He used to be one of the ONI officers who knew about the projects and actions I have mentioned, but was demoted and sent to be stationed as one of my crew, because he objected to those horrible atrocities, and refused to be complicit to them or let them happen while he was still there."

Serrice ended the slideshow presentation, grimacing and holding back sobs. 

“In short, the UNSC could do things that were just as bad, if not WORSE, than some of the atrocities of the Second World War.” Serrice managed to say, before her fairies nodded and led her off the stage, leaving the other shipgirls to talk and regurgitate their lunches. 

As she left Iowa stood up and said the one thing that was running through everyone’s minds.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

\-------

Later that day. The repair docks.

“What…. Is that what my admiral’s legacy will become?” Enterprise muttered, faintly aware of the displacement of Yamato in the bath with her.

“The second Coming of Mengele? The return of Unit 731?” Enterprise continued, her hands shaking as Yamato tilted her head.

“I, Yamato, think that it only speaks badly of her and that Neo-kempeitai, not of you.”, Yamato stated, absentmindedly washing the back of the blushing Enterprise, her breasts pressing into the back of the American carrier. 

“B-but…. I LOOK EXACTLY LIKE HER!” Enterprise roared, slamming a fist into the bath, the splash of water causing Yamato to realize what she was doing. 

“You passed out before Serrice could tell you that she was forced into participating in those crimes… I-I, Y-YAMATO WAS NOT WASHING YOUR B-BACK! AND M-MY BREASTS WERE N-NOT PRESSING A-AGAINST I-IT!” Yamato squealed, jumping out of the repair dock, tripping off the edge of the bath, and landing in the bath in a very incriminating position on top of Enterprise.

“G-get off me YOU H-HOTEL!” Enterprise yelled, her voice muffled by Yamato’s breasts, both of them unaware of the door opening and closing, and Serrice peeking in. 

Serrice blinked, giggling as her mood was slightly cheered up by the sight of Yamato laying on top of Enterprise in the repair baths. “Lock the door next time you two.” She said, walking back out and locking the door behind her. 

“I-IT’S NOT WHAT IT L-LOOKS L-LIKE!” Yamato and Enterprise yelled in unison, quickly standing up, both with a full body blush. 

“Ehh fuck it, if they’re going to think that we’re fucking, we’d better actually be fucking.” Enterprise said, as she drew Yamato into a kiss.

\------

A few seconds later.  
After Serrice closed the door behind her, a loud moan, that sounded like it came from both Enterprise and Yamato, eliciting a grin to spread across her face, before she yelled at the door, “ARE YOU SURE IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!?”

“Well, looks like I won the betting pool.” She whistled, walking away from the repair docks.


	8. Chapter 7

\-------

3 days later.   
4:30 AM. 

Nagato was making herself some coffee in the dorm room that she shared with her wife, then she heard someone singing through the window, along with the sharp rhythm of a small group of people jogging. 

“Helljumper, Helljumper where have you been? Feet first into hell and back again.” 

Nagato looked out the window to see Serrice jogging along, following three of her fairies who were clad in black armor. As she looked closer, she grinned at the sight of Serrice wearing a pair of skin-tight black and grey pants along with a tight black T-shirt, which left nothing at all to the imagination, especially since she wasn't wearing underwear at all, which Nagato could appreciate very much as she began humming along to the cadence. 

“When I die please bury me deep, with my MA5 down by my feet.” Serrice belted out along with her fairies, enjoying the view of the sunrise as she ran. The Trio of fairy Helljumpers called out for her to stop, all three of them aware that Nagato was watching, and told Serrice to drop and do some pushups. 

Nagato smirked and had one of her fairies send the trio of fairies a message of thanks using semaphore flags, and took a good look at Serrice’s ass, biting her lip in enjoyment as she took in the cameltoe that the pants caused where they covered Serrice’s pussy. 

“I have got to get her to wear those pants more often.” Nagato muttered to herself, her fairies making a note of it to remind her as she watched Serrice stand back up and continue her jog. Nagato closed the window as Serrice jogged out of view around the corner, and returned to making coffee, her mind racing as to how she’ll tease Serrice later.

\----

Later that morning.   
Serrice’s Dorm room. 

Serrice walked up to Nagato, she had just gotten back from her jog, and she had some questions to ask. 

“Hey Nagato? Why the fuck do people try and take pictures of my ass or get images of my private parts?” 

Nagato did a spit-take, spitting out her coffee all over the floor when she heard that, wheeling around to glare at Serrice. 

“Someone did WHAT?” She roared, her mug shattering in her hands as she clenched her fists through it. 

“When I was out for my jog I took a detour outside the base to buy some snacks, on my way back my radar crews and my pilots told me that they saw someone taking pics of my ass and back, and another taking pics of my chest and my front. What's the deal with that?” Serrice said, blinking at the guttural growl coming from her wife as she stood up and possessively hugged Serrice. 

“The deal is that some people out there are obsessed with attractive famous people, or attractive people that are major public figures, like us shipgirls. You wouldn't believe the deluge of ‘fan’ mail I get each month, and since your shirt is branded with your ship name, and the UNSC logo, you’re going to be subject to that shitshow too.” Nagato grumbled, pulling Serrice closer, both hands on her ass, very much enjoying the feeling of the tight pants against her fingers. 

“Why is it a ‘shitshow’ then? I don't see any reason why they can't be perfectly civil about it?” Serrice asked, hugging Nagato before wriggling out of her wife’s grip. 

“Because some of them try to sexually assault the object of their obsession or people who dress like them. You won't believe the ruckus that was raised when someone tried it on a Destroyer. Tenryuu was not amused.” Nagato stated, scowling as she crossed her arms. 

“Oh…. How long do I have until rule 34 of me is on the internet?” Serrice deadpanned sarcastically, crossing her arms. 

“At least a month. Or, depending on how many more pics are taken, less than two weeks.”   
Nagato said, brewing herself another cup of coffee, aiming a swipe at Serrice’s shapely ass as she did so. 

“Is it any better if I say that my Helljumpers made them eat their phones?” Serrice said as one of her fairies popped out of her cleavage and ran over to the coffee machine and sat next to it. 

“Its marginally better, you might see a lawsuit or two headed your way due to that.” Nagato replied, holding back a smirk, taking a good look at Serrice’s ass and resisting the impulse to just rip a hole in her wife’s tight pants and begin fingering and spanking her until she came.

"Goddamnit." Serrice groaned, before sitting down in a chair and grabbing a mug of hot chocolate that she had made before she went out on her jog and began chugging it. 

"What are you two talking about?" Sonja said as she walked out of the bedroom, staring at Serrice's ass in those tight pants.

"We were talking about How the wider public is now aware of Serrice and how good she looks." Nagato deadpanned, smirking as Sonja walked over to Serrice and prepared to give her a warm hug once she stood up. 

Serrice stood up, and was promptly glomped by Sonja, who began running her hands along Serrice's body provocatively. 

"Morning, Sonja." Serrice said as she continued drinking her hot chocolate, rolling her eyes at the familiar morning ritual of her submarine wife groping and fondling her body. 

\----

A few weeks later   
Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific

Unknown abyssal base.

A group of abyssals was assembling. Their mission, teach the shipgirls what happens to those who betray the abyss. The fleet was massive, it consisted of multiple Battleship himes, MANY destroyers, multiple submarines, hundreds of cruisers and Re-class battleships were forming to to set sail, their target, Yokosuka, and the pair of ships who had turned their backs on the abyss, a supercarrier and a submarine. As the boilers reached maximum, they all roared as one: 

“HUMANITY SHALL BURN!”

\----

Meanwhile at Yokosuka.   
The carrier practice ranges.

“AAARRRGHH!!”

Serrice roared in pain, doubling over as visions flashed through her mind, when they finally faded and she stood back up, her face was one of sheer utter rage, not directed towards anyone near her. But at those who would harm humanity. 

“We need to prepare, there is an abyssal fleet on the way. Tell the admiral, I’m going to get out to sea.” Serrice sternly ordered Kaga, who was in the nearest stall. 

“Are you sure?” Kaga asked, packing up her things and preparing to leave. 

“I’m sure. Now tell him, and also tell him that I said: ‘I have become death, destroyer of worlds’, he’ll know what I mean”

Serrice rushed off to the docks after she said that, her rigging humming and lighting up as she ran, Kaga nodded, and began sprinting towards Goto’s office, her mind racing to figure out what Serrice meant by; ‘I have become death, destroyer of worlds’. 

\----

Minutes later.   
Goto’s office. 

Kaga slammed the Door open, skidding to a halt in front of Goto’s desk, slamming down her hand on the satellite photos of the abyssal attack that Goto was trying to figure out where it would be targeting. 

“Teitoku! Serrice has told me to alert you to an abyssal attack headed our way.”

Goto blinked, his eyes widening and him suddenly standing up, along with the group of fairies on his desk. 

“Tell all the ships to get to the docks, full combat load.” Goto ordered, running towards the radio. “Did she say anything else?” He asked while setting it up. 

“She told me to tell you, ‘I have become death, destroyer of worlds’, what does that mean?” Kaga asked, tilting her head at Goto’s sudden change of expression. 

“BELAY THE PREVIOUS ORDER!” He roared, putting the radio headset on and linking it to the base’s PA system. The fairy officers scrambling for the door, one of them grabbing a tiny megaphone on the way out.

“ALL PERSONNEL SHOULD GET TO A BOMB SHELTER IMMEDIATELY! PREPARE FOR A DOUBLE FLASH! NUCLEAR STRIKE ALERT!” He repeated this message twice, then set the transmission as automated to continue, before ordering his staff to run to the bunker then chased after them, the shipgirls close behind. Kaga now registering what it meant, and sprinting for the nearest shelter.

“I hope she doesn't have any strategic warheads” he muttered, looking to the sky in front of him as he ran.

\----

A few hours later.   
Just off the coast of Japan, just out of sight of Yokosuka bay.   
UNSC Serrice. 

“All personnel prepare for nuclear launch, load HAVOK warheads into the silos, arm all drones and prepare to launch them, keep a CAP up.” 

Serrice sternly ordered as she cruised towards a good launch position to fire her missiles, small tears streaming down her face as her EM catapult launched squadrons of drone fighters, and the three hatches on her upper arms opening to reveal three large long range tactical missiles. 

“Winter Contingency is in effect, nuclear strike authorized.” 

She gravely intoned, while small blocky Titanium-A horns began to grow out of her head. 

As she spotted the massive abyssal fleet cresting the horizon, with numbers rivaling the Covenant fleet that invaded earth, a maniac grin stretched across her face, her VLS Cell hatches flipping open to fire and target enemy aircraft with airburst warheads. 

“LET THOSE WHO SEEK TO HARM HUMANITY BURN IN HELLFIRE!” 

She roared through her foghorn, the deep bass ‘THRUMM-RANNN!!!’ reverberating with her words across the waves, echoing menacingly as her horns continued to grow. 

The abyssal fleet blew their foghorns in an attempt to intimidate the lone shipgirl, before suddenly stopping, as Serrice launched her three nuclear missiles, their engines rumbling as they flew up towards the sky, before arcing down. 

“EARTH SHALL STAND!” 

Was her cry as the three missiles impacted, and the bright flashes began, the loud “KRA-BOOM!!” of a fusion warhead going off, roaring across the sea, and the three mushroom clouds rising up as the pressure wave washed over her, her horns having grown in fully, and her eyes an ominous deep red glow. 

“Remember Reach.” 

Was the last thing out of her mouth before she changed course to return back to base, her eyes closed and the barrels of her point defenses bent and broken from the shockwave, the screams of sinking abyssals getting quieter and quieter behind her, as she left the area.


	9. Chapter 8.

\----

Yokosuka base, 4 hours later.   
The docks.

Serrice slowly pulled into dock, her rigging vanishing as she set foot on shore, smiling at the group of shipgirl who were waiting for her, taking a few steps forward, before falling to the ground in exhaustion, muttering. 

“Marines…. Set up a perimeter. Secure the ship.” She managed to say before she passed out completely, her marines pouring out of her hull, with their vehicles behind them, quickly setting up a perimeter as the other shipgirls looked at each other and began gathering medical supplies. 

“By the kami.” Goto muttered as he crouched in front of the trio of fairy helljumpers, who were giving orders to the other marines from Serrice, looking towards the group of angry reporters and politicians at the gates. 

“Try not to kill the reporters and politicians, it’ll just make things worse.”

He intoned, before standing up and being knocked over by a large bulk of a man, who was covered with tattoos, one in specific that made Serrice’s crew load their guns, while the helljumpers stood ready. 

“SHE IS AN EXAMPLE OF THE SUPERIORITY OF THE ARYAN- OOF!” The man managed to get out, before getting kicked in the balls by a UNSC Helljumper issue armored boot, causing him to keel over in pain before getting dragged off by the base military police. 

One of the Helljumpers grabbed a megaphone, fairy size obviously, and yelled into it, with the shipgirls translating, “DO NOT MAKE ANY MOVES TO APPROACH THE UNSC SERRICE! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING! IF YOU CONTINUE APPROACHING WITHIN 5 FEET! WE WILL OPEN FIRE!” was the ultimatum that was delivered, as the Fairy marines began loading their weapons and readying their vehicles, grinning as other shipgirls returned with materials and first aid gear, letting Serrice’s fairies work, while their own fairies helped. 

Goto stood up, nodded to the helljumpers and began limping back to his office, Kongou helping him while giving the people outside the gates nasty looks, smiling at Sonja and Nagato as they rushed towards Serrice and her fairies.

“Oh shit.. She has horns now.” Nagato observed, gently brushing the bangs of Serrice’s hair to the side to reveal the armor-like horns. 

“Then she truly is a princess.” Sonja stated, kneeling and hugging nagato tightly as they watched over their wife. 

“By the kami… I didn't realize that she had more than a single nuke available to her.”, Nagato muttered, her fairies joining the perimeter that Serrice’s marines had created. 

“Lets hope she wakes up soon.” Nagato whispered, gently stroking Serrice’s white hair as she did so.

\----  
Germany. Berlin.   
“WHAT THE FUCK IN THE NAME OF GOD IS THAT FUCKING SHIP!”  
\----  
Tokyo.   
“AND SHE’S STATIONED AT YOKOSUKA!??!!”  
\----  
England.   
“By the crown. WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE LORD HAPPENED?”  
\----  
America. Washington DC.   
“HOW IN THE NAME OF GOD DID THE ABYSSALS HIDE A FLEET BIG ENOUGH THAT IT REQUIRED THREE FUCKING GODDAMN NUKES FROM THAT SHIPGIRL TO DESTROY!”  
\----  
Paris. France.   
“MEIRDE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZE LORD HAPPENED!”  
\----  
Moscow. Russia.   
“Are we sure she isn't one of ours?”  
\----  
South Korea.   
“Let's hope she is not loyal to only the Japanese. AND WHY THE FUCK DID SHE HAVE NUKES?”  
\----  
Poland.   
“Kurwa.”  
\----  
The UN HQ.   
“..... well… that's… interesting.”   
\----  
A few weeks later  
The repair docks. 

“Uggggh...” Serrice groaned as her eyes opened, blinking and staring at the ceiling of the building that the repair baths were housed in. 

“That hurt. Note to self: don't use nukes when I’m within the blast radius.”

She muttered to herself, holding back a sudden gasp as she felt her fairies rubbing her horns and carefully keeping an eye on her. 

“Be careful.” She stated, sliding back into the bath, her aching body returning to normal as fast as it could with the repair bath involved. 

‘HVVVMM!’ Echoed through the empty building, as her fairies used a metal polisher to try and make her horns shiny.

“Ahnn~” She moaned, slapping a hand over her mouth and glaring up at the fairies who were polishing her horns. “I will hurt you.” she muttered, slightly embarrassed at how sensitive the horns were, and how horny she got when they were rubbed and played with.

The only response from her fairies was a faint giggle, before the water right in front of Serrice sprayed open, and Sonja tackled and kissed Serrice, who happily sighed into the kiss and hugged the submarine. 

“Hi Sonja.”

“I was so worried! Don't ever make us that worried again!”

Sonja scolded playfully, cuddling Serrice warmly and showering her with kisses.

“I’m sorry. AH!~ be careful!” 

Serrice yelped, bushing as Sonja’s eyes twinkled as she recognised what caused that yelp, her hands touching Serrice’s horns. 

“I’ll be careful~, but you’re going to be moaning.” Sonja taunted, as she began rubbing and massaging Serrice’s horns, savouring the sound of her lovely wife moaning loudly and panting as she rubbed her horns. 

“I love you, Serrice.” Sonja said, not letting up with her hands and began moving one down to fondle the carrier’s breasts. 

“Nnn~ fuck~!” Serrice intoned, panting heavily and lustfully, biting her lip as Sonja finally stopped. 

“Goddamint Sonja.”

Sonja grinned, and buried her face in Serrice’s cleavage, before humming and cuddling the carrier while she healed in the bath. 

\----

A UN War Room.

“Well. that was an interesting development.” A man in a black suit said, staring at satellite photos of the destruction left by the nuclear strike that was launched by Serrice.

“That... is an understatement.” A man in a British uniform said, staring at the photos of Serrice’s horns, and reading the reports. 

“So what does this mean? We have a second friendly abyssal leader? One with access to nukes?” A man in an American military uniform asked, staring at the satellite images of the mushroom clouds rising up over the ocean. 

“I think it means that we shouldn't try and do ANYTHING to her.” The black-suited man said as the others nodded.

“It also means that she is ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT!” The American roared, slamming his fist on the table.   
\----


	10. Chapter 9

\----  
Yokosuka.  
The carrier dorms.  
Serrice’s Dorm room.   
(*translated from fairy speak)

“ONWARDS! TO GLORY!”* 

A UNSC Marine fairy yelled, waving a toothpick around as he rode Boo, Nagato’s hamster around on the table, the hamster squeaking happily as it sauntered around. 

“Goddamnit Jefferson. How many times do we have to tell you to stop waving a toothpick around like it's a sword.”*

Another fairy dryly stated, sitting on an overturned teacup with their rifle across their lap. 

“You’ve got to admit, it is kinda fun to do this.”*

The fairy with the toothpick stated, pointing it at the other fairy.

“Plus, at least we aren't the guys who used a belt sander on her horns.”*

He pointed his thumb at Serrice, who was sleeping on the couch with her head on Nagato’s lap and her legs on Sonja’s lap, quietly murmuring as her wives massaged her.

“Yeah, I heard they had to go help Akashi try and figure out how to copy Serrice’s deck gun. Do you think anyone told her that Serrice is only using a fraction of the deck gun’s capability as a converted Cruiser Point Defense Cannon?”*

The fairy snarked, jumping off Boo’s back and tucking into a roll as his boots hit the table. 

“Nah, that’d be terrifying. I don't think Serrice wants to have Akashi yelling at her right now.  
”*  
The fairy that was sitting on the teacup sighed, taking a drink of water out of a tiny flask, before continuing. 

“Lets just hope we don't have to deal with any more magic bullshit.”*

\-----

On the couch. 

“Hello there.”  
Nagato said, smirking as Serrice sleepily sat up, leaning against Nagato with a smile. Sonja giggled as she watched the carrier run her hands along Nagato’s sculpted abs, appreciating the sight of the two cuddling. 

“You are so adorable.” Sonja said, scooting over and cuddling Serrice while she cuddled Nagato, the fairies on the table nearby taking pictures of the adorable scene. 

“I know Sonja, now come here so we can cuddle more.” Serrice said, pulling the submarine into marshmallow hell, and kissing Nagato’s abs. Nagato giggled as she did so, patting Serrice on the head and stroking her hair, comforting the carrier, being extra careful not to mess with her horns.

“Serrice. Never. Ever. Scare me like that again.”  
Nagato stated, slowly moving her hand closer and closer to Serrice’s horns, her fairies reminding her that the horns are metal, and therefore can conduct electricity. 

“I’ll try not to.”  
Serrice replied, blushing massively as she stopped kissing and running her hands over her wife’s abs. 

“Oh, I know, but… you still need to be punished~, you up for that?”  
Nagato asked, smirking and rubbing Serrice’s horns, savouring the moans of her carrier wife.

“Nnn~ hah~ yeah, I am, what kind of punishment were you thinking?”  
Serrice replied, her jaw dropping as Nagato whispered her plans into her ear.

“Oh… fuck yes I’m fine with that.”  
Serrice answered, blushing immensely as her fairies cackled manically.

\------

Goto’s office  
A few days later. 

“We have a problem.” Goto said, sighing as he looked at Serrice. 

“The Chinese representative at the UN is arguing that due to you being now part abyssal, your oath of service is now null and void, thereby making you an unaffiliated soldier not protected by any of the rules of war.”

Ooyodo sighed, and held up a piece of paper in front, “Our plan is for you to head over to the UN building in New York, and in front of the entire assembly renew your oath of service, with Sonja also swearing the same oath alongside you.” 

“This is a reasonable plan, it will work. I’ll just need to be wearing my full dress uniform and get Sonja one as well. But I refuse to swear an oath other than the UNSC oath of service.” Serrice flatly stated, annoyed that her loyalty would be in question, but understanding of it. 

“Good. That's what I expected. You’re set to set sail tomorrow, Nagato will be coming with you. And fair warning, don't be surprised if the American shipgirls are interested in your gear.” Goto said, nodding as Serrice left the room.

\-----

Three months later, the Atlantic ocean.

“Fucking Wolfpacks!” Serrice roared, pulling a hard turn to avoid a spread of torpedoes, her Pelicans and Sparrowhawks lifting off their landing pads on her deck, fully loaded with anti-submarine gear, to depth charge the abyssal Wolfpack submarines into scrap, Nagato and Sonja staying close to her and under the cover of her aircraft, Sonja occasionally firing torpedoes back at the origin points of the incoming torps.

“I thought that the Atlantic abyssals were lying low?” Nagato said, her secondaries firing sporadically into the ocean, causing splashes and confusing the targeting solutions of the abyssal submarines. 

Serrice’s eyes widened, as she heard a loud drone, like that of a group of propeller planes, she quickly turned and looked towards its origin, to see a GIANT group of abyssal bombers and other aircraft flying right towards them. 

“INCOMING!” She yelled, her Deck gun turning and elevating, her fairies quickly making adjustments to the ammo feed for both of its barrels, before linking its tracking to her radar, as her captain cackled manically, Earth’s Goalkeeper was ready to show its stuff. 

“RAMPART ONLINE!” Serrice roared, motioning for Nagato to stick close to her, as her Deck gun began to spray shells firing at a rate of 5,000 rounds a minute, the HE shells designed to kill armored bombers meant for operating in space, shredded through the lightly armored and tightly clustered formations of aircraft, showing why the Rampart Point Defense Cannons and their variants had earned the nickname, ‘Earth’s Goalkeeper.’

“By the Kami….” Nagato muttered, her fairies in awe of the sheer storm of fire that Serrice’s modified Cruiser PDC, previously thought to be a mere deck gun, was putting out. 

The encounter was over within an hour, the sheer rate of fire of the PDC shredding the abyssal aircraft into shards, the barrels glowing red hot as it stopped firing, the abyssals had retreated, and the group returned to their course, heading towards Norfolk.

“Remind me never to get on your bad side, love.” Nagato said, looking towards Serrice.

“If you think that was impressive, UNSC Halcyon-class cruisers have at least 6 of those, and they are all designed to shoot down missiles and small craft moving at stellar velocities.” Serrice deadpanned, eagerly consuming an energy bar to replenish her near-empty stores of ammunition. 

\----

A few weeks later.  
The UN building. The main room. 

Serrice stood at attention, in full UNSC Navy dress uniform, in the center of the assembly room, acutely aware that the eyes of the world were watching. 

The Polish UN representative stood in front of her, holding out a copy of the Magna Carta, her left arm raised, and her right hand on the top of it, and began reciting an oath of service, once he had finished, Serrice began repeating the one that she swore when she was created. 

"I, UNSC Serrice, being of legal age, of my own free will without coercion, promises, or inducement of any kind, after having been duly advised and warned of the consequences of this oath, swear to uphold the institutions of the Unified Earth Government against all enemies, foreign and domestic; to protect and defend Earth and her colonies; to obey lawful orders of the High Command of the United Nations Space Command, I hereby accept responsibility for the defense of humanity. So help me Gods." She recited, with the last word of the oath booming out into the room, sounding like she said the word used for God or Gods in every belief system at the same time, Sonja repeating the oath alongside her. 

As she finished, she stepped back and stood at attention, with Sonja doing the same, her crew enjoying the shock of the assembled representatives of every nation on earth, her lookouts filming it, her clean white uniform standing out in the room. 

The Polish representative nodded, and replied, “At ease.” The entire room watched as Serrice and Sonja marched out of the room, in unison. 

\-----

Meanwhile in a penthouse in New York.

“Now. This is interesting Whitley.” A man in a white business suit with a distinct northern german accent, pondered out loud, to his son, Whitley, who had his eyes glued to the TV, ogling the Shipgirl in the crisp white dress uniform.

“What are you thinking father?”, Whitley said, turning to look at his father. 

“Don't you think it would be good for our company if we could get access to her tech, and for our dynasty if one of our family married her?”, The Father said, his mind racing. 

“Arrange a meeting with her, a business one, to talk about the material her armor is made of… that... tintan-A stuff.” He ordered, Whitley nodding in agreement. 

“Of course father.” Whitley replied, grinning widely.

\----

A few weeks later.   
Naval Station Norfolk. 

“No, You can not have a Rampart PDC. you don't have the sensors or computing power to handle the tracking and rate of fire. Not to mention the power draw.” Serrice sighed, glaring at the group of Fletcher class destroyers in front of her. 

“Awwwww…” The Destroyers said in unison, trudging away and grumbling. 

Serrice sighed, walking back into the dorm that she, Nagato, and Sonja had been assigned to, her fairies reminding her that she had a meeting with an executive of the Schnee Advanced Materials corporation later that day. 

“I swear to whatever God or Gods that are out there, if they are trying to get a monopoly on Titanium-A production, I will shove my Boot up their ass.” Serrice grumbled, smiling to Nagato who was watching a group of Serrice’s marines put her crewmen through boot camp, teaching them how to shoot UNSC weapons and training them hard, teaching discipline and breaking bad habits. 

“Try not to alienate them Serrice, they’re a major supplier of advanced materials to militaries around the world.” Nagato stated, watching Serrice put her duty uniform on, and telling her Helljumpers to hide in her hair.

“I’ll try, please make sure my Marines aren't too hard on your crew.” Serrice called out to Nagato as she left the dorm, smirking as her fairies confirmed her suspicion that Nagato was muttering about how good her rear looked.

\----

A half hour later.   
A conference room at the base.

“Nice to meet you Mister Schnee. I am told you and your father are interested in Titanium-A battleplate?” Serrice politely said, shaking hands with the man in front of her, holding back the urge to have her Helljumpers put a bullet through the younger Schnee’s head, her lookouts telling her exactly where his eyes kept drifting. 

“Yes, that is the reason we called this meeting.” The older man, Jacques Schnee said, standing at the table, while Whitley stepped over and stood next to him.

Serrice sighed, “I am only going to say this once.” Her fairies began telling her that the younger male Schnee was moving around to be in her personal space. 

“Titanium-A battleplate is not going to be handed out to a single corporation for monopolization. It will be handed out to many corporations, so that humanity is not reliant on a single source.” She said, internally relaxing when she heard the door open, to reveal a white haired woman in a grey uniform. 

“Specialist Winter Schnee Reporting for the meeting-ACK!” The white haired woman said, Whitley tripping her as she entered, sending the woman falling, colliding into Serrice, who snapped her gaze to the young man, glaring at him, making him feel like he had fucked up majorly.

‘Now I see why Nagato likes her so much,’ Winter thought to herself, stammering as she stepped away from Serrice. “I-I’m sorry Ma’am.” 

Service smiled at Winter briefly, before returning to glare at the two men. “This deal is off. I refuse to work with a company with leadership that treats people like that. Leave before my crew gets angry.” She flatly stated, her glare piercing them like a spear. 

“YOU CAN'T DO THIS!” Whitley Schnee yelled, his incoming rant being cut off by the audible ‘CLACK!’ of a bullet being chambered, echoing through the room, the noise originating from Serrice’s hair. 

“I can. And I will. Now leave.” Serrice growled, her fairies calling the military police as the two men ran out the door.

\------

Winter’s POV. 

“I see you met my father and brother.” Winter stated, her voice having a tinge of respect. ‘What the fuck were they trying to pull on the supercarrier with fucking NUKES’, she thought to herself, shaking Serrice’s hand and thinking about how she really didnt want to get on the carrier’s bad side.

“My apologies, it must be hard having to deal with them.” Serrice replied, smiling faintly as her helljumpers clambered out of her hair and onto the table. 

Winter’s eyes widened, in a bit of shock about how willing Serrice was to actually shoot the two corporate magnates. “You were going to shoot them.” she flatly said, rolling her eyes slightly at the innocent looks that the Helljumpers were showing. 

“Yes. The UNSC does not take kindly to monopolies when it comes to military suppliers.” Serrice answered, sighing. “You wanted to speak to me about the use of Titanium-A in body armor?”

“Yes. I lead a research team that is looking into ways to let humans fight abyssals without relying on shipgirls. Your Titanium-A battleplate would increase survivability.” Winter stated, trying to hide her excitement. 

“Well, I think it might be possible, but I’ll have to get back to you.” Serrice replied, smiling back to her.

Winter nodded, before asking, “Would you like to head to my office so we can discuss the details?” 

Serrice nodded in agreement, following Winter out of the building.

\----


	11. Chapter 10

\----

A half hour later.  
Outside Winter’s office.

Winter opened the door, stepping inside her office. Serrice entered behind her, noticing the scale model of her wife, Nagato on winter’s desk. “Well I see why you wanted to talk in private”, Serrice said with a smile. 

Winter blinked in confusion, leaning against the wall. “What?”

Serrice giggled before continuing, “I am perfectly fine with you pursuing a relationship with Nagato, as long as you don't mind sharing her with me.~” 

Winter’s eyes widened, as she realized what having a scale model of a ship meant to shipgirls, that she had one of Nagato on her desk. “I-I….” Winter stammered, blushing furiously as her mind raced in a way to get out of this situation. 

Serrice smiled and looked at the model, appreciating the fine detail, “If you’re worried about relationship problems, that's not an issue. Shipgirls like me don't usually think in terms of monogamous relationships, we think in terms of fleets, with each member able to be swapped out as need be.”

Winter quickly grabbed a handkerchief to wipe up her bloody nose, before asking, “Are you serious?” She couldn't believe that Serrice had just given her permission to pursue a relationship with Nagato, who Serrice was married to. 

“Yes I am, specialist. Besides, you are kinda attractive.” Serrice confirmed, smirking as she stood across from Winter, who was still in shock at the bluntness that Serrice was using when talking about this.

Winter blushed, before clearing her throat, "uh… moving on… I do have an interest in obtaining Titanium-A battleplate for use as body armor, and I was wondering if you could help with that?"

"I will do what I can." Serrice replied, before explaining how exactly she would need to make the material in question.

\------

A week later.  
Winter’s POV, her office. 

Winter opened up the first email in her inbox, before suddenly spitting the coffee in her mouth out all over the monitor as she saw what it said and who it was from. She muttered to herself. “Am I dreaming?”

Winter stared at the email, pinching herself to make sure she was not dreaming at that moment. “This has got to be a joke.” She said aloud to herself, reading the email again. 

“Serrice actually invited me to go on a beach vacation with her, Nagato, and Sonja?” She stated, blinking before muttering to herself, “I need to get myself a new swimsuit… and maybe some shorts to go over it as well… and I need to clean off my monitor.”

\------

A few weeks later.  
A beach.

Winter was walking along the beach, enjoying the calm sights of the coastline, wondering where Serrice, Nagato, and Sonja were, she had been searching for nearly an hour already.

Then Winter spotted the small tarp that Serrice and Sonja were sitting on, with the beautifully sculpted body of Nagato standing in front of them, her eyes taking in the sight of her crush’s body. When she noticed Nagato’s near skin-tight swimsuit, she suddenly became very grateful that she had thought to wear shorts over the bottoms of her own, admittedly skin-tight, two piece swimsuit.

“There you are Winter!” Nagato called out, beckoning Winter over to the tarp, smiling warmly with her hands on her hips, uncaring of the effect that she was having on the white-haired woman.

Winter blushed a deep red, before shaking it off and striding over to the tarp and putting down the bag of drinks that she had brought next to the cooler that appeared to have been carried by either Serrice or Nagato. 

“I was wondering if I’d ever find you guys, thanks for inviting me.” Winter said politely, setting up an umbrella to provide shade. 

Unbeknownst to Winter, the hydrophones of Serrice and Nagato could detect the tone in Winter’s voice alerting them to how excited the sight of Nagato in her swimsuit was making her, Serrice letting Nagato go ahead and make the move. 

Nagato smirked, before teasing, “Hey Winter, you seem anxious, are you worried about Melting?~” Nagato discreetly gestured to Winter’s shorts, which were starting to show a slightly damp spot around her groin area, unnoticeable to any normal person. 

Winter blushed and sputtered indignantly, obviously flustered by Nagato’s casual mention of how excited she was. “H-how can y-you t-tell?” She stuttered, giving up any more attempts to hide it and pulled her shorts down as she talked, the crotch of the bottoms of her two piece glistening with how wet she was.

Serrice giggled, and answered first, “Some Shipgirls can see shades of colors that normal humans couldn't see without assistance, some of us also have infrared sensors that let us see heat, and many of us have hydrophone arrays that let us detect the tones of voice of a person, and a whole lot of other things.”

Suddenly, a small dark object zipped past Winter’s face, the only audible noise being a ‘TWANG!’ from somewhere close to the treeline, and a bunch of muffled “hey!”’s, from that same direction. 

“The fuck was that?” Winter asked, happy for the change of topic away from herself, she turned towards where the object landed, to see two, tiny, dark grey boots sticking out of the sand, as Sonja pulled the Fairy out of the hole he had made, before running back to the treeline. 

“Our crewmembers are having fun with one of Nagato’s scouting plane catapults, Sonja is helping them.” Serrice said, smirking and standing up, making the crotch of Winter’s swimsuit become nearly completely soaked through when she saw Serrice’s own tight, one piece swimsuit. The outfit leaving almost nothing about the carrier’s attractive body to the imagination.

“Oh… “ Winter muttered, blushing at the look that Serrice was giving her, slightly proud of the fact that her own, relatively modest, although skin-tight, two piece swimsuit had gotten the carrier’s approval.

Nagato giggled, before patting Winter on the shoulder. “Now, let's get you properly wet~” Nagato teased, before tossing Winter into the surf, and jumping in after her, Winter spitting water out of her mouth. 

“What was that for?” Winter asked, crossing her arms under her bust, glaring at Nagato who just smiled.

“Because it was funny, also, Serrice wants us to go for a swim.” Nagato replied, mentally noting to agree with Serrice that yes, Winter was very attractive, especially in the tight two-piece swimsuit she was wearing. 

Winter nodded, standing up and stretching a bit, showing off her toned muscles, and getting ready to start swimming, before suddenly being pulled into a not unwelcome, kiss by Nagato. 

“MMPH!” Winter’s yelp of surprise was muffled by the kiss, her blush turning deep red as Nagato smiled and kept kissing. 

“Was that forward enough?” Nagato said, teasing Winter lightheartedly, enjoying Winter’s happy sigh, before beginning to swim around in the water, Winter jumping in right after her. 

A half hour later Serrice was sitting on the tarp, making out with Sonja who was sitting in her lap. Nagato was right next to her, a happy smile on her face with Winter sitting on her own lap, the white haired woman’s head resting on Nagato’s breasts as she ate a popsicle that was melting onto her chest, while Nagato had slipped her hand under Winter’s swimsuit, the bottom of Winter’s two piece swimsuit thoroughly soaked. 

Then, they heard a rustling of leaves from the treeline, as one they turned to look at the source. It kept getting louder, until they saw a bikini-clad Yamato walking alongside Enterprise, in a one piece swimsuit, both looking very disheveled. 

“Well, I guess that Hotel is very Haunted!” Serrice called out loud to the pair, dodging a soda can thrown at her head by Yamato, giggling the whole time while both of the new arrivals glared at her. 

\------


	12. Chapter 11

\------

A few weeks later.   
Goto’s office. 

"Would one of you care to explain what the fuck is going on with this?" Goto growled as he held up a tabloid magazine, the cover of which had an image of Nagato and Winter kissing with the title being 'Nagato Unfaithful?', glaring at the three people in front of him, waiting for a response. 

"Can I see that?" Serrice asked, glancing at Nagato and Winter who were standing next to her. 

"Go ahead. But I want an explanation." Goto stated, handing the magazine to the carrier. 

Serrice opened the magazine and skimmed through it, before deadpanning, "But Nagato isn't being unfaithful. Haven't they heard of a ménage à quatre?"

Goto sighed, pinching the brow of his nose, "Care to explain?"

"I am perfectly fine with Winter and Nagato having an intimate relationship as long as neither of them mind sharing." Serrice flatly stated, crossing her arms and taking a deep breath. 

"Oh, right. For all that you girls look human when it comes to how you think, you very much are not human." Goto said, taking a drink of his coffee and rubbing his forehead, he could feel a headache coming on. 

"Sir, maybe we should make a press release?" Nagato said, raising a hand as fairy Yamamoto popped out of her hair and began writing something furiously. 

Winter sighed, before muttering to herself, "I really need to send a letter to my younger sister."

Goto nodded, before flinching as a tiny fairy-sized paper airplane was thrown at him from Nagato's hair. 

"You can't be serious, are you sure you want me to publish this?" Goto asked, staring at the smug fairy standing on Nagato's head. 

Fairy Yamamoto nodded, before gesturing for him to read it. 

"You do realize that this is going to cause trouble right? Given your fame?" Goto responded as he read the letter.

Fairy Yamamoto nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I'll publish it, but it'd better not come back to bite us." Goto stated, putting the letter on his desk.

\----

The next day.   
A meeting room set up for fairies.   
Translated from fairy speak*

"What the heck were you thinking Yamamoto?"* Halsey said, waving a copy of the letter in the other Admiral's face. 

"I was thinking about the fact that Serrice is the most powerful Kami of a ship we have and we don't want her to go on a rampage."* Yamamoto deadpanned, turning to the screen with the conference call with three other Admirals. 

"Yamamoto, let me read your letter out loud for everyone here. 'It has been brought to my attention, that some people think that they can dictate who the Kami of famed warships can love, and how many people they can love. I have one response to that, admittedly stolen from an American army commander, 'Nuts.'. Let the girls love who they decide to, and let them have those relationships because, deep down, they do not think like humans. 

They do not see a problem with being intimate with more than a single partner. They do not create relationships for life, they create them for as long as both sides are willing to maintain that relationship, and if one wants to break it off, they are respectful to each other, and go their separate ways. Compared to the downright STUPID things that people in this era do for love, or just because someone broke up a relationship with them, the way that shipgirls do it is extremely polite. They do it that way because of how powerful they are. 

And they also prescribe to common decency in these relationships, but instead of by age, it's restricted by class and how old they look as a shipgirl. For example, a destroyer, frigate, or corvette could never end up in a sexual relationship with a ship that isn't in the same class, but cruisers and above, due to their physical age, can engage in a sexual relationship with another ship in any class other than destroyer, frigate, or corvette. And if you keep trying to enforce your ideas of a good relationship on the shipgirls, you will be treated to lawsuit hell by their JAG Officers. It is not for mortals to judge the affairs of the Kami by mortal standards.

Signed, Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto, Admiral of the Battleship Nagato.' Yamamoto, you do realize how much of a shitstorm this will be right?"* Cunningham said, the two German admirals on screen nodding in agreement.

"Well, I do agree with the sentiment of the easterner, even if I take issue with how he has stated it, the shipgirls are not human, no matter how they may look."* Scheer said, glaring at the camera on his end, pacing back and forth across the table. 

Yamamoto nodded, before explaining a bit more, "If we let the modern politicians dictate what our ships can, and can not do when it comes to their relationships, it could prove disastrous. So, as a way of nipping things in the bud, I emphasized the fact that the girls are the spirits of the ships, not normal people. For Japan, that means they're the Kami of the ships."*

Von Hipper chewed on a toothpick, "Mein Gott, this will be a headache."*

\-----

A few days later.   
Serrice’s flight deck..  
Translated from fairy speak.*

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”* A fairy pilot wearing a jumpsuit similar to Serrice’s said, watching his RIO paint nose art of Winter, the girl that Serrice was sharing Nagato with, and was now in a relationship with Serrice, Nagato, and Sonja, on the nose of their AV-22 Sparrowhawk ground attack craft. 

“We did it for Nagato, we did it for Sonja, and now we’re doing it for Winter. Besides, can you imagine the look on her face?”* The other fairy said, as he finished painting the art. 

“It’s your ass if the ship doesn't approve.”* The pilot said, sighing and pinching the brow of his nose and looking down the line of parked aircraft, mentally noting the number of other aircraft pilots and crew members who were doing the same, and taking an extra look at the single pilot who was painting nose art of Serrice sitting down with one of her legs slightly bent in a tight two piece swimsuit and holding a Stanchion like she was going to fire it, the canvas being the nose of a F-99 Wombat drone. 

\-----

Meanwhile.  
In engineering.  
Translated from fairy-speak* 

“Welcome! To our livestream of Space Engineers!”* An engineer said into the microphone on his headset, smirking at his co-workers at similar computer spots at the same table. 

“We’ll be continuing what we were doing last time, and finish making a Paris-class frigate, then taking it off to explore our in-game solar system.”* Another engineer said, grinning and beginning to give directions to the other engineers playing with them. 

The group of Serrice’s engineers giggled, enjoying the incredulous comments in the stream chat from the viewers as they watched the team use teamwork to rapidly finish the project.

“And yes, we know that there are in-game NPC pirates, so we have armed this thing.”* An Engineer said as he finished setting up the internal storage and conveyors. 

A few hours later, the engineering team ended the stream after getting their ship into orbit of the planet.

\-----

A few days later  
Weiss’s room. (Winter’s sister)

“This can't be real.” Weiss said to herself, staring in shock at the cover of the tabloid magazine her brother had mailed to her. 

As she read through it, her expression turned to one of anger, at what her sister did, “I AM GOING TO KILL HER!” Weiss roared, crumpling up the magazine and throwing it into the trash, grabbing a piece of paper to write a letter to her sister, explaining how disappointed she was. 

As she put the letter into the outgoing mail slot of the apartment where she lived, her phone pinged, showing an email from her sister explaining the truth. 

“Oh. So it's just the tabloids being idiots again.” Weiss muttered as she read through Winter’s email, before quickly and rapidly typing an apology for the letter she had just mailed. 

\-----

A few days later  
A penthouse in New York. 

“Father? Do you think we might have kicked the hornet’s nest?” Whitley sarcastically asked, reading the published letter from the shipgirl fairy of the famed admiral Isoroku Yamamoto over his fathers shoulder. 

“Son. I think we have fucked up.” Jaques Schnee said, re-reading the letter to make doubly sure that he wasn't missing anything. 

“Father, I swear that I will make her pay for embarrassing us.” Whitley said, scowling at the letter.

“YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING, BOY!” Jaques roared at Whitley, glaring his son down. “If we do try ANYTHING from now on, we are going to lose. We need to be more… subtle.”

“Yes father. I will await your decision.” Whitley said, crossing his arms.

\-----


	13. Chapter 12

\-----

A week later.   
The carrier practice ranges. 

Shinano stood behind the safety rail, watching Serrice practice launching and recovering her aircraft, waiting for Serrice to take a break so she could ask for advice. 

As soon as Serrice finished and stepped away from her firing lane, Shinano shyly walked up and asked, “Uh.. Miss Serrice? Could your aircrews help train mine. I’m too large to be trained as a normal carrier, and you're the only carrier with similar tonnage on the base.” 

Serrice turned to face Shinano, holding up her right arm so her aircraft pilots could finish landing as she talked to the other carrier. “Sure, I think we can do that. Besides, you are what I personally consider to be the intermediate step between the other second world war era carriers, and the supercarriers like me, and I want to help you be the best you can.”

Shinano’s eyes widened with surprise, before nodding happily as she stepped into the lane that Serrice had been using and then blinking, as a group of ten fairy pilots and ground crew clambered out of Serrice’s hair, before clambering over to the small table in front of Sinano before sitting down to watch Shinano’s fairies do their best. 

As Shinano began launching her aircraft, Serrice’s pilots and ground crew began furiously scribbling notes, watching the inexperienced pilots skid and have to go around for another pass MORE than once before signaling Shinano to stop launching her aircraft, and telling her to let them land and have her pilots and ground crew assemble on the table so they could have a talk. 

\------

On the table.  
Translated from Fairy-speak*

“What is it, Gaijin? What do you honorless dogs think that we need to do”* One of Shinano’s pilots asked the UNSC Navy ground crew officer standing in front of him, before being suddenly punched in the gut. 

“I think you need to be more respectful of a combat vet who worked on an aircraft carrier in a combat environment where aircraft carriers are all but obsolete.”* The ground crew officer said, glaring at Shinano’s pilots. 

“First off, we’re going to be training some of your ground crew officers as landing signal officers, to tell you pilots EXACTLY what you're doing wrong on approach so you can fix it without having to go around again. Second, you pilots are going to be trained in touch and go landings, landing, getting re-armed, and then launching again.”* One of Serrice’s pilots deadpanned, tapping his foot. 

“PILOTS! FOLLOW ME! GROUND CREW! WITH LSO FERIZ!”* One of Serrice’s pilots yelled, leading the pilots off to one side of the table while the LSO led the ground crew to the other side of the table. 

\-----

Akashi’s workshop.   
Translated from fairy-speak*

“You have got to be joking.” Akashi said, as she stared at the three UNSC Navy Fairies standing on her desk. 

“No, we aren’t joking. Serrice’s ‘deck gun’ is actually a modified version of a M910 Rampart Point Defense Cannon, normally used on Halcyon-class interstellar Light Cruisers, and by modified, we mean the barrels are longer, the bore size has been increased to 155mm, and the rate of fire is lower than the version mounted on the Halcyon.”* One of the fairies, with a gunnery officer’s patch on his shoulder, replied. 

“No, there is NO WAY that you could accelerate a 155mm shell to the speeds required to intercept missiles and fighters moving at or faster than orbital speeds, and keep that absurd rate of fire of 5000 rounds per minute.” Akashi growled, pulling out a notepad and slamming it down on the desk. 

“I did the fucking math.” She stated, glaring at the three fairies as they looked through the math. 

“You forgot that it is not a chemical propellant weapon, it uses a series of magnetic coils to accelerate the projectiles to the speeds required, not chemical propellants.”* Another Fairy stated, smiling as he did the math himself.

“.... Fine. But how the fuck does it HIT ANYTHING?” Akashi asked, slamming a hand down onto her desk. 

“Well, on a space ship, it would be computer automated and run by a ‘dumb’ AI or, if the ship has a smart AI, the smart AI would be handling it. For Serrice, it's just simple radar tracking combined with visual sensors.”* Another Fairy stated, sitting on a thimble with his arms crossed. 

“I GIVE THE FUCK UP!” Akashi Roared, throwing her hands in the air and stomping off to go get something to drink. 

“I think she took it pretty well.”* The first fairy said, as he started talking with the other two. 

\-------

The next week.  
Serrice’s dorm room. 

“Serrice? I have a gift for you.~” Sonja purred, giggling maniacally as she held out a gift wrapped box to the carrier. 

“Please tell me that this isn't lingerie Sonja.” Serrice growled, opening the box to reveal a body pillow of Serrice. 

“It's not! It's a body pillow! Of you!” Sonja proudly exclaimed, before blinking at Serrice’s scowl. 

“Where. Did. You. Get. This.” Serrice growled, standing up and glaring at Sonja, who just realized that she had fucked up. 

“Iku.” Sonja admitted, shivering as Serrice stomped off to have a talk with the lewdmarine. 

\-----

A half hour later.   
The submarine dorms. 

“IKU! GET OUT HERE! WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK!” Serrice roared, pounding on the concrete door to the submarine dorms. 

Suddenly, the door opened, and Iku was shoved outside by the other submarines. “Uh… hi?” Iku said, staring into the angry face of Serrice. 

“I don't believe I gave you permission for you to make body pillows with me on them. If you want to continue doing so: give me some of the earnings as payment for me letting you use my likeness.” Serrice flatly stated, glaring down the smaller submarine.

“I will pay the money.” Iku said, exhaling as Serrice nodded and walked away, before quickly rushing back into the submarine dorms. 

\-------


	14. Christmas Interlude!

\------

Serrice narrowed her eyes, as she stared up at the lights of the night sky. "Where is it..." She muttered, her radar active and scanning as she stood on the docks.

Nagato walked up to her, before handing Serrice a mug of hot chocolate. "its cold out, why are you not inside, honey? Winter and Sonja are waiting for you so we could open presents."

"Hoppou and the destroyers asked me to keep an eye out for Santa." Serrice said, taking a sip from the mug. "So i'm standing out here, with a trio of Wombats patrolling the sky, and a pair of Pelicans following them, in order to escort Santa." She remarked, smiling as Nagato wrapped an arm around her.

"aww, thats nice of you." Nagato said, smiling as she began watching as well. "you seem to be getting into the swing of the season."

"well, never really had family or friends to spend it with." Serrice said, sighing, and leaning against Nagato. "and here he comes."

As she said that, she heard a faint "ho ho ho! merry christmas!" echo over the base, as a large pile of presents appeared under the tree in the park, and a single long metal gun case with a bow on it at Serrice's feet, as the flickering lights of turbojets and dual-mode fusion turbines twinkled high overhead.

"huh, guess Santa is real." Serrice remarked, before kneeling down and opening the gun case, which had inside it, what appeared to be a very well made energy weapon, but was obviously nonfunctional as it looked like a cosplay prop, along with a note.

"huh, a prop laser gun. cool." Serrice remarked, before reading the note aloud. "Dear UNSC Serrice, us here at the north pole know you havent had the opportunity to celebrate christmas before, so we thought we would give you this special gift this year, it's more than meets the eye, if your crew can figure it out."

"what could that mean?" Nagato said, closing the gun case and handing it to Serrice.

"i dunno, but its still awesome." Serrice said, grinning as she left to head back to her dorm room, where Sonja and Winter were waiting. "Merry christmas indeed."

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!   
> hope everyone has a happy holiday.


	15. Chapter 13

\----

A few months later.  
Serrice’s dorm room. 

Winter sighed in exasperation, why was it so hard to teach a shipgirl how to be feminine, was what she asked herself when she tried to get Serrice to put on a dress and high heels. 

“Why the fuck ARE THERE NO FUCKING POCKETS!?” Serrice yelled, shaking the folded black dress that she had been handed at Winter, who was very much trying her hardest to ignore the fact that the carrier was NAKED.

“Because it’s a dress. And you don't really need pockets with how you can store things internally.” Winter remarked back, handing Serrice another dress to try on, this one red and a bit skimpy. 

“Fine. I’ll try these on, and I’ll tell you if I find one I like.” Serrice grumbled, putting the dress on and showing it to Winter who just giggled and blushed, before handing a black dress with a boob window cut-out, in an elongated diamond shape. 

“Here, try this one.” Winter said, handing the dress to Serrice who put it on, and shrugged. 

“I like this one, I can actually move in it.” Serrice remarked, smiling at Winter, who was grinning back. 

“You do look good in it.” Winter remarked, before the door opened to reveal Nagato walking in, her jaw dropping as she looked at Serrice. 

“Well, wow. You look good honey.” Nagato purred, hugging Winter and Serrice in a group hug, giggling at both their blushes as she began making out with them both. 

“C-close the D-door Nagato.” Winter gasped, very glad that she had worn underwear today, as Nagato pushed the door closed with her foot, not letting up as her hands wandered into Winter’s pants and down Serrice’s side, causing both of them to moan, as Nagato kissed them both. 

“Hnnn~” Serrice panted, moving a hand to grope Nagato’s breasts, shuddering as Winter wrapped an arm around her chest, fondling Serrice’s sizeable breasts while her other hand ran along Nagato’s abs.

“I love you both.~” Nagato purred, leading Winter and Serrice over to the couch, where she let go of both of them before rolling Serrice onto the couch as winter started stripping naked, Serrice gasping and panting as Nagato rolled the skirt of the dress up and began eating her wife out. 

“Start licking.” Winter said, as she lowered herself down onto Serrice’s face, moaning as Serrice gripped her hips and began licking long slow stripes across Winter’s lower lips. 

“Mmphn~” Serrice moaned, the sound muffled by Winter’s pussy, her attention focused on the girl sitting on her face while her wife Nagato ate her out, her juices staining the crotch of the dress she was still wearing. 

Serrice’s eyes suddenly widened, her juices gushing into Nagato’s mouth as Winter began rubbing Serrice’s horns, making the carrier moan wildly and speed up her licks, the moan and sudden rough lick making Winter nearly double over in pleasure.

“Wow, that made her wet.” Winter remarked, staring at the large damp patch at the skirt and crotch of the dress Serrice was wearing, as Nagato came up for air and began fingering her wife. 

“Mhm. And this dress is gonna be stained for a looong time.” Nagato purred, her free hand moving to grope Serrice’s ass, Serrice moaning in between licks as Winter kept rubbing her horns. 

“Now.~” Nagato purred, rapidly speeding up the movements of her fingers, sending Serrice rocketing into an orgasm, soaking Nagato’s hand with her juices as she pulled them out. 

“Wow, haah.” Winter panted as she got off of Serrice’s face, giggling as Nagato wiped her hand on Serrice’s breasts, before standing up and pulling Winter into a kiss. 

“Your turn Winter.” Nagato purred, as she kissed winter passionately before pulling her own underwear down with one hand showing how turned on she had been by fingering Serrice, while groping Winter’s breasts with the free hand, Winter smirking and kneeling before beginning to eat the battleship out, sticking her tongue deep into Nagato’s dripping pussy, eliciting a long moan from the battleship, who leaned against a chair for support. 

“Mhm~” Winter muttered, her tongue rapidly moving around, causing the battleship to shudder and moan while Winter used her own fingers to get herself off while she ate Nagato out. 

Nagato reached her climax first, pressing Winter’s mouth closer to her pussy as she let out a moan, covering Winter’s face with her juices, pating heavily as she helped Winter up, smiling as the white-haired woman licked her own face clean, before she moved her hands to embrace the battleship. 

“Let me get you there.~” Nagato purred, moving a hand to Winter’s dripping wet pussy, roughly sticking two fingers in and spreading it apart, before thrusting her fingers in and out rapidly, savouring the moans from Winter, who was burying her face in Nagato’s cleavage as the battleship kept fingering her lover. 

“I’m close. I wanna cum.” Winter whimpered, panting heavily, Nagato kissing the top of her head as she suddenly curled her fingers inside of Winter, before speeding up her movements. 

“Then cum for me, Winter.” Nagato purred, smirking as Winter moaned in ecstasy, humming as she let Winter soak her fingers with her juices, before pulling them out and sitting down, cuddling Winter as she did so, wiping her fingers on her own breasts. 

“That was amazing.” Winter painted, cuddling the battleship closely, blushing and smiling happily. Nagato nodded and began stroking Winter’s hair, smiling at Serrice who was still lying in a heap on the couch, panting heavily. 

\-----

A few days later.  
The Yokosuka Commons.

Serrice was walking through the park, as a large, dark bulbous shadow began to grow on the ground, her eyes widening as her mind flashed back.. To a different time and place…

\----

October. 2552.  
The Pacific Ocean. 

Serrice blinked, she was back… on her hull. Where she sank.

“ALL HANDS TO GENERAL QUARTERS!” Her captain roared through the loudspeakers, she could see the covenant warship hovering menacingly above her, her crew doing the best they could to keep their ship afloat against the barrage of plasma bolts from the enemy ship.

“Nononono.” Serrice whimpered, freezing up as she saw the plasma projector on the underside of the covenant ship glow as it prepared to fire, her missile hatches opening and launching their ordinance at the covenant ship, their warheads detonating harmlessly against the covenant shields, her wombats dog-fighting banshees in the air, before the covenant ship fired. 

“NOOO!!! DAMN YOU BASTARDS!!” Serrice screamed, clutching her head in pain, as the plasma beam hit the surface of the water off her starboard side, boiling it away near-instantly, the screams of her crew as they were boiled alive inside her hull echoing through her mind as the covenant ship prepared another strike, her eyes glowing red with rage. 

“NO! NOT THIS TIME!” Serrice roared, her ANVIL-2 silos opening and firing the last nukes in her stockpile, the missiles streaking straight for the covenant ship as it opened its shields to fire the plasma beam, the beam coring her hull right through and breaking her in half, as her nukes sailed inside the enemy shields and detonated, crippling the enemy ship. 

\----

Back in the present.

Nagato cradled Serrice, Sonja and Winter close by and looked worriedly at the frozen and twitching carrier, who gasped for air suddenly. 

“I-It was just a nightmare…” Serrice muttered in relief, crying into Nagato’s shoulder.

Sonja carefully hugged Serrice, comforting the carrier, and asking, “What was it about?”

“My sinking. And the Battle of Earth.” Serrice said as Nagato and Winter helped her up, and they all began walking back to base together. 

“Want to talk about it Serrice?” Winter asked, carefully walking beside the carrier, who just shook her head and said nothing.

\----

A few weeks later.  
Yokosuka Base. 

Serrice stared at the small abyssal who was holding a spray bottle and a plush reppu, highly confused at how Hoppou was not scared of her, and why the fuck were there alarm bells going off in her head. 

“Hoppou thinks you are being silly.” Hoppou said, spraying Serrice with the spray bottle who sputtered from the water to the face.

“... Hoppou. Why do you think I am being silly?” Serrice said, stopping herself from swearing out loud in order to not get lectured by Nagato. 

“Hoppou thinks Supercarrier lady is being silly because she is refusing to let her friends support her and her problems.” Hoppou said, continuing to spray Serrice with the spray bottle while making destroyer eyes at the carrier.

“Alright alright, just dont use the destroyer eyes.” Serrice said, unable to resist the cute. 

\----

A few hours later.  
Serrice’s dorm room.

Serrice sat on the couch with Winter, Nagato, and Sonja cuddling her, as she prepared to explain her sinking. 

“When I sank… I was leading a covenant CCS class carrier on a wild goose chase across the Pacific, in order to provide other forces time to regroup. In October, our luck ran out. We had rescued multiple groups of marines, including the three helljumpers from the islands, salvaging old munitions caches that had not been emptied.” Serrice said, her voice wavering as she talked, Nagato began hugging Serrice and stroking her hair, helping her stay calm.

“We were caught out in the open by the Covenant CCS class, we had nowhere to run and we had run out of surface-to-orbit missiles for the ANVIL-2 silos. Their first shot boiled the sea around us into steam, the heat from the steam cooking my crew alive in my hull. As they fired their second shot from their Plasma projector, burning right through the middle of my flight deck, my captain launched the last three nukes in my arsenal at the time, which managed to slip through the shields of the covenant ship, which had been lowered to fire the plasma projector, crippling it for the remnants of the mainline UNSC defense fleet in orbit to kill.” Serrice said, crying and whimpering the whole time, only looking up when Winter opened her mouth.

“Serrice. My mom died in blood week. Every time I stay with my sister, I comfort her about her night terrors of that time. It's fine to have these reactions.” Winter said, hugging the supercarrier, who just nodded and wiped tears from her eyes. 

“Thank you. Can we just cuddle for a bit?” Serrice said, closing her eyes and melting into the ensuing cuddle pile.

\----

The fairy equivalent of the bar.  
Yokosuka base.  
Translated from fairy-speak*

One of Serrice’s three Helljumpers stepped up to stand up on a table and stomped his foot to gain the attention of all the other fairies in the bar, before asking, “I have a question, has anyone else noticed that we have members of organized crime syndicates lurking outside the base recently?”*

A group of Kongou’s crewmen nodded in agreement, one of them standing up to reply, “Yes, we have. And honestly, it's concerning. We’ve already caught them trying to take advantage of some of the newer destroyers.”*

“My thoughts exactly, thank you Squiddie."* The Helljumper said back, before continuing, “What makes it more worrying is the fact that the hands of the base security are tied, these criminals are connected to high ranking politicians.”*

Then one of Iowa’s marines spoke up, saying, “Yeah, but what the hell are we supposed to do about it! We’re fucking tiny!”*

“We can get around that! Even though we’re tiny! We are quick!”* The helljumper standing on the table continued, before finishing off with, “If the regular military police aren't willing to fix things, It's up to us! The new and the old to do their jobs for them! WHO IS WITH ME!”* 

The entire bar roared in agreement, assembling around a large table to begin planning their first caper.

\-----

A few days later.  
Unknown warehouse.  
A shipping district in Yokosuka. 

A low squeal echoed throughout the warehouse, like it was coming from everywhere. 

"What's that noise?" A man asked, looking around the building that he and his accomplice were in. 

"Probably nothing, this warehouse has been abandoned ever since the abyssals appeared." The second man remarked, walking through it, "You know what the boss said, to make sure nobody messes with the product."

The squeal got louder, as what appeared to be a tiny RC 8x8 zipped between their feet, heading straight for the door as a hatch on the top opened and a small person popped out, holding a tiny detonator and pressing it, the eyes of the criminals widening as the multiple demo charges went off, destroying the support beams, causing the building to collapse. 

“OH SHI-” The first man yelled, before screaming in pain as he was crushed by falling rubble.

\-----

Goto’s office.  
The next day.  
Translated from fairy-speak*

Goto glared at fairy Yamamoto who was standing on his desk with an innocent look, before Goto sighed and asked, “Do you know why the fuck a warehouse in the docks suddenly collapsed with a series of loud explosions last night?”

Yamamoto shrugged and replied, “All I know is that a group of Kongou’s crew, Iowa’s Marines, and Serrice’s Marines came up to me last night and told me that they’re taking matters into their own hands, about the upswing in sightings of members of organized crime syndicates in the city, and about the incidents where some criminals tried taking advantage of some of the younger destroyers.”* 

“Please don't tell me that they decided to go and try and be vigilantes.” Goto groaned, taking a swig of coffee as he leaned back.

“Surprisingly, no. Apparently the Helljumpers are doing this fully legally. According to them, it's happened before in the UNSC, when Military Police are refusing to prosecute criminals any further than an arrest because of bribery or political connections, the commanders of ships stationed at bases or the commanders of said base have called in UNSC Marines to pick up the slack so, technically, they’re doing their jobs.”* Yamamoto said, sitting down on a thimble and pulling out a piece of paper, “Besides. Do you want Tenryuu to go on ANOTHER Mother Bear rampage?”*

Goto sighed and shook his head before pulling out a flask of alcohol and pouring some of it into a tiny cup for Yamamoto, then pouring some into a glass for himself and drinking it, “No, I don't want that. Damnit, well, at least they’re covering their tracks.”

"I think they may have gone after the leader of the organization in question today. So… might wanna go hide in bed with your girlfriend."* Yamamoto deadpanned, looking in the tiny teacup, and sipping some tea as Goto sputtered in embarrassment.

\-----


	16. Chapter 14

\-----

Weiss’s apartment.   
March 1st 2027.

Weiss yawned and started brewing herself some coffee, walking to the door of her apartment to pick up the mail.

“Newspaper, Junk, Junk, Junk.” She stated, throwing the junk mail into the trash, leaving a single grey envelope with an olive green postage stamp and what appeared to be the address typed on it. 

“What’s this?” She asked, opening the letter and reading it as she drank her coffee. 

“ ‘You have been cordially invited to the wedding of the Battleship Nagato and Winter Schnee.’ well about fucking time.” She commented, continuing to read as she drank her coffee. 

“Location, Yokosuka Base, Pier 2, UNSC Serrice. The date is the 30th.” She read, drinking her coffee, before doing a full spit take as she saw the date. 

“The 30th! Who is pregnant and HOW!?” She exclaimed, dropping her mug onto the floor, the ceramic shattering as she began re-reading the letter just to be sure. 

\-----

A few days later.  
Goto’s office. 

Goto looked up as he heard three knocks on his door, before answering. “COME ON IN!” 

His eyes widened, as he saw three full sized, although ghostly-looking, HELLJUMPERS walk inside his office, before they sat down. 

“Wha-how?” He stuttered, looking at the one with the highest rank. 

“Someone pissed the ship off, to the point where she summoned her true hull in the bay, as a result, her whole crew is full sized now. On a related note, do you know where we can find someone who can make three wedding dresses and a suit on short notice?” The lead Helljumper said, Goto only now noticing that they did not have their armor on. 

“Why is this related?” Goto asked, glaring at all three of them.

“The thing that caused Serrice to summon her hull, were idiots on Twitter yelling about Nagato and Winter living in sin. She’s trying to organize a wedding on her flight deck.” One of the other Helljumpers said, pinching the brow of their nose. 

“... Go ask Naka, Kongou, and maybe Akashi. And don't forget to invite Mutsu.” Goto stated, looking for a flask of alcohol, only to be handed one by the lead Helljumper. 

“Here, I have one.” The Helljumper said, smiling as Goto took a drink and handed it back, coughing. 

"Wait a moment, why three dresses and a suit? Aren't there only two people getting married?" Goto asked, raising an eyebrow at looking at the lead Helljumper. 

"Nagato and Winter are going to propose to both Serrice and Sonja before or after the wedding, so they want to have the right outfits for Serrice and Sonja ready so they can go through the vows and such right after the proposal." The Helljumper stated, pacing back and forth. 

"That's gonna be complicated." Goto remarked, letting his head fall to his desk. 

"Ya think?" The Helljumpers snarked back in unison. 

\-----

The trio of Helljumpers knocked on the door to Mutsu’s room, blinking at the sight of Mutsu in a bathrobe, obviously having just gotten out of the shower. 

“Yes?” Mutsu asked, tilting her head in confusion. 

The lead Helljumper took a breath, before handing an invitation to Nagato and Winter’s wedding to Nagato’s sister, the other two Helljumpers already half-way down the hall towards the exit out of the battleship dorms, the lead Helljumper muttering, “Traitors.”

As the lead Helljumper began to run down the hall, all three of them could hear Mutsu’s roar of anger and annoyance. 

“SHE’D BETTER FUCKING NOT BE PREGNANT!” Mutsu yelled, as she began to chase after the trio of Helljumpers.

\-----

The trio of Helljumpers sprinted into Akashi's workshop, slamming the door behind them, turning to face Akashi as they let out sighs of relief, one of them snarking, "Who had the bright idea to hand deliver the invitation to Mutsu."

Akashi tapped her foot, turning to face the Helljumpers and asking, "What the fuck do you three want."

"We need your help making three wedding dresses and a suit and tie." The lead Helljumper stated as the other two backed away from the door carefully, the lead Helljumper walked over to a table to lean against. 

"I know why. Let me guess, you came to me because you want the outfits to be fireproof." Akashi deadpanned, grabbing a mug of coffee. 

"Yes, and we have some designs ready." One of the other Helljumpers said, as they pulled out a bunch of sketches and images of the four outfits, the one marked for Serrice was a white leotard with stockings and some accessories, the one marked for Nagato was a fancy kimono, the one marked for Winter was a classic western wedding dress, and the one marked for Sonja was a nice suit and tie.

"I can do this, but you owe me." Akashi stated, picking up the sketches and rushing towards her work area.


	17. Chapter 15

\-----

Meanwhile.   
Goto’s office.

Goto stumbled into his office, obviously drunk, muttering, “fucking… bullshit… shipgirls… why is this my job.”

"Teitoku, did you get drunk again?" Kongou said, pinching the brow of her nose as Goto muttered and collapsed onto the couch in his office. 

"Maaaybe..." Goto muttered, pulling his hat over his face. 

"It's the second time this month!" Kongou exclaimed, sitting down next to Goto. 

"Blame Serrice and her bbbullshit shenanagins." Goto said, his words slurred by the alcohol. 

"You sparred with Tenryuu again didn't you. Kami damn it Teitoku, you can't keep doing this. I love you." Kongou said, as she let him rest his head on her lap, blushing lightly. 

"Mhm...." Goto murmured. "I know. I've been avoiding acknowledging it for a while due to politics."

"... that does it. We are going to your room right now and damn the consequences, teitoku~" Kongou said, kissing Goto on the lips and picking him up as he sputtered, before carrying him out the door. 

\-----

On Serrice’s flight deck.   
March 30th, 2027.

Serrice sighed, staring at the members of her crew who were rushing around, trying to set up a wedding. “If we’re going to do this. We’re going to do this with style!” She muttered, faintly aware of Nagato and Winter hugging her. 

“You do know this is going to cause more trouble right?” Winter stated, blushing at the sight of multiple aircraft with nose art of her painted on them. 

“I don't think Serrice cares right now, plus, it is a nice gesture to let us get married on her hull.” Nagato answered, giggling at the fact that Serrice was wearing the dress they had picked out and stained with their juices. 

Nagato leaned over to Winter, whispering into her ear, “So, are we going to propose to Serrice and Sonja before, or after.”

Winter giggled and whispered back, “Before, I think, or, we could do it right now.~” 

“That sounds good, you got the rings?” Nagato replied, hiding her grin behind a fan, Winter nodding and holding out a velvet box behind her back.

Sonja giggled and hugged all three of them, the targets of the hug yelping in surprise. 

"DAMNIT SONJA STOP DOING THAT!" Serrice yelled, turning to face the submarine, who had developed a habit of disappearing for long periods just to surprise Nagato, Serrice, or Winter with a hug. 

“Hey, Serrice and Sonja, I have a question.” Winter said, getting to one knee and pulling out the velvet box she had in her pocket. 

“What is it?” Serrice said, her eyebrow raised as Sonja smiled. 

“Will you two marry me?” Winter said, opening the box to reveal two rings of cold steel, with crystal studs.

Serrice’s eyes widened, before she blushed and, in unison with Sonja, said, “YES!”

“Darnit you out sneaked me!” Sonja said as she put the ring on her finger, Serrice doing the same with tears of happiness streaming down her cheek.

“I… I have a real family now. Thank you.” Serrice said, hugging her three companions, happy that after being alone for all of her first life, she had finally accepted the fact that now, she had a real family of people that loved her back.

\----

An hour later.   
Serrice’s hangar.

The hangars were a buzz of activity, her ground crew hastily moving the Wombat drones out of the way of the aircraft lift, and covering them with tarps to avoid things getting caught in them. 

Winter and Nagato smiled, watching Serrice put her wedding outfit on, while Sonja giggled and took pictures of Serrice as she dressed, a blush forming on the carrier’s face. 

As they finished up, Wiess walked inside to get ready to walk her sister down the aisle, freezing up and paling at the sight of the F-99 Wombat UCAVs lined up and stored in the hangars, she began to hyperventilate and stutter, “no no no… not again…” 

Winter ran over to her sister, hugging her to distract her from the aircraft, helping her walk over to the aircraft lift while repeating to her, “It’s okay sis, they aren't the Abyssal fighters, they aren't the monsters, they’re machines.”

“Y-yeah…” Weiss said, blushing as Winter, Sonja, Serrice, and Nagato Hugged her to comfort and calm her as well.

“I’m sorry Weiss, if I had known I would have had my crew cover them up with tarps.” Serrice said, comforting Wiess, who nodded and collected herself.

“It’s fine. Let's just get this done.” Weiss said, walking over to the lift with everyone else and getting into position to wait for the wedding march to play. 

\---- 

A few hours later.   
Serrice’s flight deck.

Goto stood behind the pulpit, looking over the assembly of guests, nodding to the members of Serrice's crew in the audience, some of whom were talking with the shipgirls in attendance. As the wedding March began to play, everyone began to hear a loud whirr from the side of the deck, as the tops of the heads of the four brides began to appear from over the side, rising up on one of the aircraft lifts, a Wombat drone parked behind them, the nose covered with a plastic shell. 

Standing beside Serrice who was dressed in a white leotard with a skirt and thigh-highs, attached to the sides, was Hoshou in a kimono, the mother of all japanese aircraft carriers. Next to Winter, who was wearing a classic western wedding dress, was Weiss in a black dress. Next to Nagato who was wearing a fancy kimono, was her sister Mutsu, also in a kimono. And, beside Sonja who was in a white suit and tie, was Hoppou who was in her normal outfit, but with a white bow in her hair. As they walked down the aisle in unison, Goto took a deep breath and prepared to recite the abbreviated version of the wedding vows that Serrice's captain had provided. 

"Do you four, Serrice, Sonja, Nagato, and Winter, agree to respect and love each other until death?" He recited, waiting for the response. 

"We do." The four brides said as one, all happy, and the four people who had walked the brides down the aisle smiled in approval, Hoppou grinning at the sight of the happy foursome. 

"Do you agree to take each other as your lawfully wedded wife, under the eyes of your own personal beliefs." Goto recited, near the end of his part. 

"We do." The four brides said in unison, holding each other’s hands.

"You may kiss the brides." Goto said, shutting the book and grinning as the four women kissed each other. As they did so, a series of soft thumps sounded from the other side of the deck, as some of Serrice's marines launched fireworks, the rockets bursting into various colors and shapes. 

Serrice and her wives smiled, greeting the guests and generally socializing, when it was time to cut the cake, one of her marines handed Nagato a plasma cutter, and directed the battleship towards the cake with the slight metallic look, while Winter cut the other cake. 

When Nagato began cutting the cake with the plasma cutter, sparks showered her as it cut through layered titanium and aluminum, which had been made to look like fancy layers. 

The cake that Winter cut, however, had it’s layers of cake colored like they were a sunrise, rising over a blue sea.

Serrice handed out slices of the metal cake to the shipgirls, giggling at their reactions to being able to eat a metal which they had never gotten the chance to. 

Sonja handed the normal cake out to the members of the crew, as well as both Goto and Kongou, smiling at the happiness of the day.

Winter sat down at a table with her sister Weiss, as well as her wives, as they started eating together, they began chatting about family, and plans for the future.

\--------

A few hours later.   
The flag quarters. 

The happy foursome walked inside, Nagato carrying Winter in a Bridal carry, kissing the white-haired woman as Serrice and Sonja followed. 

“Serrice, I put some lewd surprises in your outfit, is it okay if I use them?” Sonja asked, pulling out a remote and turning to the carrier, locking the door behind them as Nagato and Winter began making out on the couch. 

“Go ahead. AH!~” Serrice said, yelping as her outfit suddenly began vibrating all over, causing her to drop to her knees, moaning and panting as it made every inch of her body shudder with pleasure. As Sonja pressed another button, the dress stiffened, restraining Serrice in a lotus position, her arms bound behind her back. 

“Wha!?~ Oh. Keep going~” Serrice purred, moaning in surprise as small mechanical tentacles began to play and tease her pussy lips and nipples, eliciting loud moans from the bound carrier.

“Oh.~ I shall obey~” Sonja purred, pressing a button, causing long and thick mechanical tentacles, covered with smaller mechanical tentacles, slick with a powerful aphrodisiac and sensitizer, began to press against her pussy and ass, two for each hole. 

“AH!~ Fuck~” Serrice panted, drooling slightly as the tentacles suddenly thrust into her pussy and ass, burying themselves all the way inside, stretching her wonderfully, the smaller tentacles wriggling around, making the carrier squirm as the aprodisiac took effect. 

Suddenly, another large tentacle, dripping with the same aprodisiac fluid, began fucking Serrice’s mouth, the carrier noting the taste of sweet cherry as she moaned around the tentacle, sucking on it hard. 

“Mm, so you like cherry. You look so beautiful and slutty like this.” Sonja snarked, making out with the bound and restrained carrier, grinning at the wanton moans, continuing to toy with the control, using one of the mechanical tentacles to fuck herself while Serrice orgasmed for the first time that night. 

Serrice moaned, the tentacle in her mouth muffling the noise, her eyes rolling back in her head as the tentacles fucked her silly, her mind filled with the sensation, unable to form a coherent thought as she came again and again, soaking her dress all the way through with her juices mixed with the aphrodisiac fluid secreted by the tentacles, Serrice’s only thought, at the moment, was how good it felt. And it stayed that way for hours.

Nagato and Winter began stripping each other of their clothes, Nagato putting on a strap-on as Winter finished getting naked, pulling the white-haired woman close, poking the tip of the dildo against her folds. 

“Nice and wet, melting already Ice Queen?” Nagato teased, smirking at Winter’s blush. 

“Just fuck me already.” Winter snarked, moaning as Nagato thrust her hips forward, the thickness of the dildo spreading Winter’s pussy. 

“As you wish~” Nagato purred, lifting Winter up by her thighs and holding her aloft, continuing to pound in and out rapidly, enjoying the moans and gasps from her wife, kissing her neck, leaving hickeys. 

“Ah!~ Keep going. Please~” Winter moaned, burying her face in Nagato’s hair, moaning as the battleship continued pounding, even while Winter moaned in orgasm. 

The fun went on well into the night, though they would be very embarrassed the next day at the fact that the crew heard them. 

\--------


	18. Chapter 16

\--------

The next morning.  
The flag quarters of the UNSC Serrice. 

"Can someone PLEASE FUCKING UNTIE ME BEFORE I BREAK THE FUCKING ROPE!" Serrice yelled, grumpy at the fact that her wives forgot to untie her last night. 

"Sorry love." Winter said, hastily untying the grumpy carrier and handing her some coffee, while Sonja and Nagato walked off to grab the wedding gifts that they had made for Serrice. 

"Thanks… just don't forget next time, Ja?" Serrice said, drinking the coffee and putting a pair of pants and a T-shirt on. 

"Serrice. We have a gift for you." Nagato said, holding out a 29 inch long box to the carrier, who sat down and gingerly took it. 

"What is it?" Serrice asked, lifting the top off the box to reveal a Tanto dagger, the handle scales made of smooth black iron with the sheath made out of black bamboo with iron kanji symbols engraved on it. 

"A dagger, since we noticed that you don't really have a reserve weapon to pull out if something gets too close." Winter said, smiling as Serrice unsheathed the blade. 

As Serrice pulled it out and examined it, the blade appeared to be a mix of Krupp armor steel, metal from Nagato's rigging, abyssal steel from Sonja, and titanium-A from Serrice's own rigging. The blade gave off a feeling of spiritual weight, as if it was going to be something that reminded Serrice of this day for a long time, she remarked, "This is a good blade."

"We made it ourselves, and as we made it, we kept seeing a white wolf with ornate red fur markings." Winter continued, smiling at Serrice's amazement with the quality. 

"I suspect it must have been one of Amaterasu-omikami's messengers." Nagato said, smiling as the carrier respectfully resheathed the blade, putting it back in the box.

"We also found the wolf carrying the finished blade in it's mouth when we woke up after we fell asleep while working." Sonja interjected, throwing a burrito at Serrice, who shoveled it into her mouth. 

Winter smiled and chuckled at how fast Serrice ate the burrito. “It was a team effort, and we hope you are happy with it.” She said, sighing happily. 

“I am happy with it, and with being able to be with all of you.” Serrice said, pulling her wives into a cuddle pile, all four of them cuddling and warmly hugging. 

\-------

The next morning.  
Serrice’s hangar bay.

Winter stood at the makeshift gym area that had been set up for use by the crew when the space wasn't needed for other things, keeping her skills up to scratch, both from her time with GSG 9 and from her current employment with the UN. Having finished her first round of drills, she started working on the punching bag.

“HEY! ICE SPOOK!” She heard yelling from behind her. She twirled around to land a fist in the face of whoever surprised her, only to find herself on the floor on the other side of the person who had yelled, looking down at her was the three Helljumpers, the lead one, a male with a face tattoo helping her up. 

“Nice reaction time Ice spook, I’m Gunnery Sergeant Radovan, 105th Shock Troops Division.” He commented, grinning while Winter glared at him. He pointed to the Female Helljumper standing next to the weight bench while the other male Helljumper lifted weights. “Over there is Weapons Specialist Embla, spotting weights for Tech Specialist Boris.”

The man lifting the weights nodded, before commenting, “Da, Yes, I am russian, though I can speak English just fine.”

“Nice to meet you Gunnery sergeant.” Winter said, wiping sweat off her forehead. “I’m Winter Schnee, ex-GSG 9, now UN special operative, task force Hachiman, Artemis project.”

“Ah, so not a spook, but a test dummy for the eggheads, my condolences.” Radovan snarked, grinning at the eye roll from the other members of his team.

“Yeah. Though I'm glad that they were wrong about the Fae existing, making deals with them never ended well in the legends.” Winter said, putting her things back in her duffel bag, raising an eyebrow at the sudden clang as Boris suddenly sat up and tossed the dumbbell to the side. 

“The Fae? Please don't tell me that you guys got desperate enough to look into old fairy tales.” Embla snarked, crossing her arms. 

“Until the shipgirls appeared, we thought they were fairy tales too, the shipgirls are living proof that maybe at least some of the tales might be true.” Winter retorted, looking at the good-luck charms engraved on her bracelet. 

“I’ll give you that, but I still think that religion is only really good if you don't take it too seriously, otherwise you get those people that think holy wars are a great idea.” Radovan deadpanned, looking at the plasma burns on his arm. 

“Agreed, I can understand why you think that, especially with how some of them reacted when shipgirls first appeared. The Russians and Chinese ended up completely obliterating any remaining insurgents in the middle east right after blood week.” Winter said, leaning back on the bench, before asking, “Why the hell were you looking for me anyways?”

“We wanted to invite you to train with us, since Serrice thought you could use some help in getting up to UNSC scratch.” Radovan remarked, grinning and continuing, “Welcome, to Helljumper Boot camp.”

“... I swear, if you shoot me out of a cannon I will tear you a new asshole.” Winter snarled as she stood up. 

“Nah, we’re just gonna do hand-to-hand training today, get in the ring and Embla will start you off.” Radovan said, before hearing a soft gekker from behind him. He turned around to see a fox with two tails running off with his towel. “GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!” He yelled, chasing after the fox through the hangar.

Winter rolled her eyes, climbing into the boxing ring with Embla, and getting into a ready stance commenting as she threw a punch, “Lets hope he doesn't piss off any of the shinto Kami.” 

“I read somewhere that kitsune are trickster spirits, so they’re probably just laughing at him.” Embla said, deftly dodging the punch and returning the favor.

“True.” Winter snarked back, ducking to avoid the punch and sweeping her leg to knock the Helljumper off balance.

Embla Smirked, dodging the kick and grabbing Winter’s leg, before countering with a judo flip, slamming Winter onto the mat, “Not bad, for a boot.”

Winter groaned, wincing as she slowly got up off the ground, “Go fuck yourself.”

“I’ll take it under advisement.” Embla said, chuckling as Winter got out of the ring and sat on the bench to rest, before continuing, “I meant that, most UNSC marines get knocked out of the fight within the first few seconds.”

“Well, I’ve had to learn on the job, in the early days the abyssals had humanoid infantry, like ghostly shades. Even though they had ancient gear, they ripped through the trained military forces fast, I was in one of the first police teams to encounter them, we had a slight advantage, we had been trained to adapt and deal with these sorts of opponents, ones with sub-standard weaponry.” Winter said, sighing. “Turns out, a knife works just as well, if better on the abyssal landing forces than a 5.56. They still occasionally make landfall, on islands or rural areas.” 

“Ouch. We might need you to get a better sidearm.” Embla said, sitting down next to Winter, watching Radovan chase the two-tailed fox around the hangar.

“I dont think a 10mm would do much good.” Winter replied, changing out of her exercise clothes, scars criss-crossing her abdomen. 

“Embla, you’re not thinking of…” Boris said, crossing his arms and glaring at Embla. 

“Yes, of course I’m thinking of giving her a M6C/SOCOM pistol that shoots .50 SAP-HE rounds, you dumbass!” Embla snarked back, grinning madly. 

Winter’s eyes widened as a grin spread across her face. “Show me.”

\-----

Meanwhile.  
The flight deck. 

Nagato stood outside the bridge, taking in the view. “Inari seems to be entertained.” She said to herself, clutching the fox amulet she had on a string around her neck. 

“GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE FURRY SHIT!” Radovan roared, ducking and weaving around mechanics as he chased the Two-tailed fox around the flight deck, the fox having a wonderful time with this. 

\------

A half hour later.   
The armory.

Winter looked at the silenced sidearm on the table in front of her, holding one of it’s rounds in between her fore-finger and thumb, commenting, “So, it's a .50 magnum round then?”

“Yep. same propellant charge as a .50 BMG.” Embla said, motioning for Winter to put her ear and eye protection on and get into a stance. 

“Range clear. You may fire.” Boris said, safely behind a protective barrier.

When Winter pulled the trigger, she heard a soft crack, as the non-subsonic round zipped downrange, hitting the block of ballistics gel, embedding itself an inch deep, before detonating and spraying ballistics gel all over the place. 

“Wow.” Winter said, lowering her gun and making it safe. “And you’re giving it to me?”

“Da. Wouldn’t want one of the wives of Serrice to not have the right weapons for the job.” Boris remarked, smiling as Winter holstered the weapon and put it in a thigh holster. 

“Let's go see if we can't help Radovan get his towel back.” Embla said, grinning as Boris and Winter followed her, Winter mainly just to watch the chaos. 

\-----

Meanwhile….  
The Base's gym/improvised practice area. 

Serrice groaned as she hit the mat on the ground, glaring at her instructor for learning how to use a sword, Tenryuu. "That fucking hurt."

Tenryuu grinned and helped Serrice up off the ground, "You're still putting too much force into your movements, try to tone down how much strength you use."

Serrice sighed and dusted herself off, picking her own practice weapon up off the floor, muttering, "I swear, if you act like a fucking shonen protagonist this time I will fucking kick your ass."

"Ehh, you can try, but you are not skilled at all, you have the strength, but none of the control." Tenryuu snarked back, getting back into a ready stance. 

Serrice sighed, grabbing her practice replica of her Tanto and getting into a ready stance as well, "Damnit I am going to fucking slap you around."

"You can try. But I will stop you, because I am the best." Tenryuu replied, as the two began to circle each other. 

“You are so fucking chunni.” Serrice growled, bringing her practice weapon up into a block, preparing for Tenryuu’s first move.

"And you are a nuke boat, you're one to talk, princess." Tenryuu taunted, smoothly moving in for a strike. Which was blocked at the last second by Serrice. 

Serrice scowled, before pushing away from herself, knocking Tenryuu off balance, allowing Serrice to counterattack, landing a single blow on Tenryuu’s leg. “Finally.” Serrice said, returning to her defensive stance. 

“Don’t get cocky kid.” Tenryuu snarked, smirking at the facepalm from Serrice, before immediately striking at Serrice’s arms. 

“ACK!” Serrice yelped, as Tenryuu landed a couple of blows on the carrier’s arms. She jumped backwards out of the way, before swinging her practice blade at Tenryuu’s arms, moving fluidly.

Tenryuu held her practice weapon up to block the swing, before being knocked onto the floor, having not been paying attention to Serrice’s other hand, which managed to land a gut-punch. 

“FINALLY!” Serrice exclaimed, laughing happily and leaning against the wall. Tenryuu stood up and dusted herself off. 

“So what, that makes it one victory to a hundred defeats?” Tenryuu teased, smirking happily. Serrice sputtered and slumped to the floor in exasperation. 

“Get back up, we aren’t done yet. You still have 4 more hours of practice scheduled.” Tenryuu said, sighing as Serrice held a hand up and flipped the light cruiser off. “Fine. You can have a water break.”


	19. Chapter 17

\-------

A few weeks later.   
The south pacific.   
Escorting a supply convoy. 

The convoy was heading towards a port in Australia, their escort consisting of Serrice with her steel hull, a group of destroyer escort shipgirls, and some shipgirl escort carriers. Serrice’s aircrews were flying CAP and learning how to work with the fairy pilots of the carriers. Serrice sat on the front edge of her flight deck and watched as her Wombats were catapulted into the air, their turbojets kicking in. “Beautiful.”

Serrice saw one of the destroyer escort shipgirls pull up alongside her hull, and she switched where her avatar was manifested to one of the exterior walk-ways facing the shipgirl. “Morning.” she said, waving to the allied ship. 

“Morning, I’m USS Johnston, of Taffy three.” Johnston said, waving back to Serrice. “We heard about your exploits a few years back.” 

Serrice’s eyes widened, and she glared at Johnston. “If you try and rip off my sleeves I am going to kick your ass. Partially because I can put pockets, and also because part of my rigging when I dont have my hull out is integrated into the armoring on the sleeves.” 

“Ah, well then, we’ll have to buy you a vest. Because badasses don't wear sleeves.” Johnston said, smiling and crossing her arms. 

“Oh? Then regale me with tales of your badassery and then I’ll share one of my tales.” Serrice said, crossing her arms and smiling. 

“Alright, I, and the rest of Taffy three participated in the battle off Samar. We went up against Yamato, and had no hope of doing ANY damage that could have sunk her. What’s your story?” Johnston said, grinning. Serrice smirked and rolled up the bottom of her shirt, exposing a faint circular scar across her abdomen. 

“2552, off Samar as well, after leading a Covenant Assault carrier on a wild goose chase across the pacific, it finally caught up to me.” Serrice said, tying her shirt so that her midriff was exposed. 

“Not that impressive.” Johnston said, rolling her eyes. Serrice chuckled and continued. 

“I’m not talking about fighting an ocean-going ship. I’m talking about fighting a space-faring warship that is about as long as manhattan island with enough firepower to turn the entirety of Japan into a desolate wasteland of glass.” Serrice corrected, smirking at Johnston’s surprised look. “My crew launched all my aircraft, and all but three of my missiles.” 

Johnston sputtered, and made sure that her crew had been using a tape recorder. “H-how did it end?” she asked. Serrice smiled, before continuing. 

“Shortly after all my fighters and aircraft had been shot down, the covenant ship lowered its shields to fire its Plasma projector, which missed.” Serrice sighed, before taking a deep breath. “That missed shot heated up the ocean enough that it transferred to my hull and most of my crew boiled alive. As they charged up for a second shot, they had to lower their shields again, and my bridge crew used that opportunity to fire my three remaining missiles, ANVIL-2s with nuclear warheads, at the Covenant ship. It fired and cored my hull, burning right through the middle of my armored flight deck, which by the way, even though it’s equivalent to 72 inches of STS steel, it's only around 6 inches thick of Titanium-A physically, and my hull has that 6 inches of armor plus another 12 of regular Titanium for the actual hull. As I sank the missiles flew inside the enemy shields, and detonated, the chain reaction with the plasma projector, which was charging up for a third shot, crippled it. I can only assume that the remnants of the UNSC orbital defense fleet dealt the killing blow. And I hope they did.” 

“Okay, we were gonna tear your sleeves off for the fights against the abyssals you helped in as a shipgirl, but that just gives us an extra reason.” Johnston said, taking notes, before pulling out a small pin which she tossed over to Serrice, who caught it, it said, ‘certified badass.’

“Thanks? I think. That was an INCREDIBLY lucky bit of timing, when the missiles were launched. So, I just got lucky.” Serrice said, putting the pin in her pocket. Johnston just smiled and moved away from Serrice’s hull. 

\----

A few weeks later.  
Off the coast of Australia. 

Serrice sighed, leaning against the railing on the walkway outside her bridge, enjoying the view of the Australian landscape, Winter sitting next to her, doing the same. "I remember seeing a space elevator over in the city limits of Sydney."

"That had to have been an impressive sight." Winter said, intertwining her fingers with Serrice's. Serrice smiled and nodded. 

"It was, but it was one of the first targets of the Covenant when they attacked. The entire structure collapsed, tilting and falling all over down onto the city. The destruction was immense." Serrice replied, sighing. Suddenly, her head snapped to a speck in the distance, that was getting closer. "Quadcopter. Remote controlled. Unauthorized, no known flight plan. I'll see if the marines are up for some target practice." 

Winter facepalmed, sighing and turning to look at the speck. "At least we aren't trying to sunbathe."

Serrice chuckled and kissed Winter on the cheek. "At least the CIWS is getting some use."

Suddenly, a loud BRRRRTT erupted from one of the CIWS turrets, the burst of fire shredding the cheap quadcopter into plastic confetti.

"Nice shot." Winter purred, wrapping an arm around Serrice's torso and leaning against her. 

"I'll pass your compliments onto my gunnery crews." Serrice said, smiling and wrapping an arm around Winter.

Winter smirked, before playfully smacking Serrice's ass, giggling at how Serrice bit her lip to stifle a moan. "Good. I love you."

Serrice nodded, before hugging Winter in return, and returning the favour, smirking at Winter's blush. "I know. And I am happy with it."

“Good.” Winter remarked, sighing happily as she watched the landscape move by.

\-----

Later.   
In the flag quarters that Serrice and Winter are currently using as their bedroom on Serrice’s hull.

Serrice sighed and collapsed onto the bed, groaning. She looked up at Winter, who was changing into a dry pair of clothes, her fit and toned body glistening with sweat. “Who had the bright idea to open up the flight deck for tours while we were at dock?” 

“I think it was the captain, he wanted to make sure that we got a good first impression.” Winter said, smirking at the looks her wife was giving her body. Winter put a tank top and shorts on, before sitting on the bed next to Serrice. “Too bad he underestimated the power of horny and obsessed people. Though why the fuck PETA was here, I dont know.” 

“Still, I think arresting them and handing them over to the Police may have been a bit much.” Serrice said, sighing and sitting up, before walking over to the footlocker she had stashed her clothes in. She began digging through it, looking for a pair of fresh clothes to change into. 

“They tried to fuck one of the air vents!” Winter exclaimed, sighing with exasperation. She smirked as she saw Serrice’s rear swaying as she rummaged through the footlocker. “Maybe try a skirt for once?” 

“... you do realize that I have a habit of not wearing underwear, right?” Serrice said, grabbing a miniskirt and shirt from the footlocker, before putting them on. 

“I know.” Winter purred, looking over Serrice. She giggled at her wife’s grumbles. “You look good.” She said, walking over and kissing her on the lips. 

“Thanks. Ah~” Serrice gasped, smirking at Winter’s smug expression. She blushed slightly as Winter began feeling her up, taking Serrice’s shirt off. “Hnn~” 

“I have an idea~” Winter purred, smiling. Serrice raised an eyebrow, before gasping as Winter ran a finger along Serrice’s pussy. “How about we take some pictures of you in sexy poses, nude, to send to our wives?~” 

“Sounds fun~” Serrice purred in return, stripping nude as she said so. “So, what's the pose?~”

“On your knees, legs spread, one hand using two fingers to spread your pussy lips, the other is on one of your breasts~” Winter purred, grabbing her phone as Serrice climbed onto the bed, getting into the pose. Winter smiled happily, grinning at how wet her wife was getting from this. “Now hold still.” She purred, taking the pictures. 

“Ah~” Serrice gasped, blushing slightly as the feeling of her fingers spreading her pussy lips sent shivers up her spine. She whimpered needily to Winter, as her wife giggled and continued taking pictures, before putting the phone down and climbing onto the bed. “Oh?~” 

“Stay like that~” Winter purred, taking her own shirt and shorts off, and running her hands along Serrice’s body. She smirked happily, enjoying the needy moans of her wife, before grabbing a vibrating plug from the bedside table, and turning it on before inserting it into Serrice’s ass. “Mm~ keep the pose~” 

Serrice moaned, the sensation of the plug vibrating in her ass causing her dripping wet pussy to quiver and throb. Winter smirked once more, before suddenly slapping Serrice’s pussy lips, grinning at the throaty moan that came from her wife as a result. Serrice moaned, whimpering as she tried to ask for it to finish. “Haah~ just~ make me cum already~” 

“Of course my love~” Winter grinned evilly, before inserting her fingers into Serrice’s spread pussy. She began slamming them in and out, using her other hand to grope Serrice’s breasts, causing the busty carrier to moan and shudder in ecstasy. She grinned, her pace quickening as the carrier shook, suddenly stopping right before her wife climaxed. “Beg for it, beg for me~” 

Serrice blushed crimson, her pussy throbbing hard. She moaned, the vibrations of the plug keeping her on the edge. “MAKE ME CUM~” She moaned, squealing in orgasm as Winter slammed her fingers deep into Serrice’s pussy, curling them as she pounded. 

“Good girl.” Winter purred, hugging Serrice tightly and laying down, cuddling the panting supercarrier. “Tomorrow is your turn to be on top.” She purred, before falling asleep, her head resting on the carrier’s breasts.


	20. chapter 18

\----

A few weeks later.   
Yokosuka naval base. Goto’s office.

“Serrice, can you please tell me why we just received papers about a lawsuit being filed?” Goto said, sighing at the amount of paperwork that Serrice’s shenanigans had caused. “Specifically, one from the schnee advanced materials company?” 

Serrice, Winter, Nagato, and Sonja looked at each other, before Winter sighed and stepped forward. “That might be my fault actually.” She said, standing at attention. “I may have been ignoring calls from my father, since before Blood week.” 

Goto’s eyes widened, and he spit out his drink as he just figured out what Winter was implying. “Damnit Specialist. Please tell me that this will be easy to fix.” He said, holding his head in his hands. 

“As far as I can tell? Not very. My father is one of those who thinks that money can buy anything.” Winter said, shaking her head. “He’s been annoyed with Me and my wives since I ruined his attempt at getting a hold of the instructions for making Titanium-A battleplate.” 

“Great, more politics, I thought we were done with that after the first few days after blood week when people tried to negotiate with the abyssals.” Goto said, slamming the paperwork down on the table. “And the second thing, I wanted to tell you four about, was the fact that fleet week is coming up soon. So Serrice? Try and keep your crew from throwing people out of the base.” 

“Sir yes sir!” the four said in unison, before walking out of the room. Goto sighed and leaned back in his chair, groaning in exasperation.

“You okay Teitoku?” Kongou asked, leaning over from the desk she was working at. 

“I’m just wondering how many of our problems with what people try and do during fleet week will be solved for good by the end of next week.” Goto said, smiling and clasping Kongou’s hand. “Might want to get some popcorn.” 

Kongou blushed, before smiling as well and sighing happily. “At least it can’t be as bad as last year’s, Dess!” 

\------

Later that day.  
Serrice’s dorm in the carrier dorms. 

“Serrice, you’re gonna need to be wearing your rigging.” Nagato said, sighing at the frown on her wife’s face. “People are gonna be less likely to try things if you are wearing your combat uniform.”

Winter nodded in agreement, as she laid out her uniform to make sure she had everything. “Serrice, think of fleet week as a way for the public to see that you and the other shipgirls are people, and not these untouchable engines of war made manifest.” 

“It’s a fucking parade.” Serrice hissed, clenching her fists. “I really don’t like it when people look at me like I’m a fucking painting.” 

“Serrice, I’m asking because Shinano got her refit done while you were away, and she’s gonna show it off for the first time to the public during fleet week.” Nagato said, glaring at her wife. “At least try to make sure they won’t be annoyed.” 

“Wait what?” Serrice said, her eyes widening. “Please tell me that they took my crew’s suggestions and upgraded her to cold war era gear.” 

“Yes, they did, she can fly modified F-14 tomcats, along with F-4 phantoms, and all of her older aircraft.” Nagato said, smirking at the expression of motherly pride on Serrice’s face. “Let’s not ruin her fun.” 

“Alright, fine.” Serrice said, smiling. “But promise me that she’s at least wearing something decent.” 

“She’s wearing a pilots flight-suit with a chestplate, and instead of a longbow, has a compound bow.” Nagato said, smiling as Serrice put on her combat outfit. “So now we effectively have two supercarriers, you, and Shinano.” 

“That’s gonna come in handy.” Sonja said, looking up from the book she was reading. “Let’s hope the abyssals don't decide to pull something out of their stern.” 

“You remember the drill, right Sonja?” Serrice said, looking to the submarine, who nodded. 

“Yep, go wait with the rest of the submarines until it’s over.” She said, grinning. “We’ll be watching through the CCTV cameras.” 

“Meanwhile, I’m gonna be clearing up misconceptions, and helping with security.” Winter said, smiling. “I pity you two, you’re gonna have to deal with the fanboys/girls.” 

“You know, you’re gonna have to deal with them too.” Serrice said, smiling at Winter. Winter just rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Serrice. “Don’t flame me, I’m right.” 

\-----

Translated from fairy speak*   
A few days later.   
The carrier dorms’ common room.

“How are you doing Shinano?” Serrice asked, sitting next to the newly refit carrier, giggling at the happy smile on the carrier. “Hope the refit went well.” 

“Hai, it went well. Though, question?” Shinano said, holding up one of her arrows, which had a V-shaped tip, with the ends flaring out and lengthening. “Why do some of my arrows look like this now?” 

“It's because it’s a flight of Tomcats, Intruders or Phantoms, it’s so you don't get your jets confused with your propeller planes.” Serrice said, smiling. “I have a similar system for how I distinguish if I’m launching a group of Sparrowhawks, Pelicans, or a flight of Wombats.” 

“That makes a lot of sense.” Shinano said, smiling. “Do you think I can do good with the refit?” 

“Kid, I have faith in you, just remember, you have increased range for your planes, and some of them are Jets.” Serrice said, patting Shinano on the shoulder. “You’re a good kid, just don't emulate me. I have a hull design that lets me get away with a lot of things that you can't.” 

“Hai, sensei.” Shinano said, beaming as she watched Serrice’s fairies congratulate her fairies on moving up. 

“WELCOME TO THE CLUB!”* A Pelican pilot yelled, hugging one of Shinano's newly trained F-14 Tomcat pilots. “Welcome, to being the most advanced in the fleet!”*

“Thank you.”* The Tomcat pilot said, blushing as the pilots and crew intermingled. “Hopefully this will help change the tide of the war.”* 

“It will, believe me. With the bullshit magic that shipgirls and their gear run on, your planes will be able to turn on a dime, especially with the thrust vectoring mods we added.”* One of Serrice’s fairy engineers said, sipping from a tiny mug. “Though you’ll have to rely on guns and the early AAMRAAMS, and other air-to-air missiles, but we should get the bugs knocked out fast.”* 

“Hai.”* One of Shinano’s engineers said, sitting down next to the group. “Here’s to the return of the carrier!*” 

“TO THE CARRIERS!”* The fairies roared, raising a toast. 

“We’ll try not to steal the show!”* One of Serrice’s fairy pilots said, chuckling. 

\------

The next week.  
The base commons. 

The base plaza was full of guests and tourists, flags of multiple nations flying on flagpoles, as the area was filled with people talking. Winter smiled in her post in the announcer’s booth. “Now, for the moment you’ve all been waiting for, introductions of the local capital ships!” She said, chuckling at the cheers. 

The spotlights turned on and focused on the stage, as the first group of ships walked on stage, the four kongou sisters, who began singing a quartet. “The four Kongou-class battlecruisers, or battleships, it’s hard to tell sometimes, are British designed, but Japanese built, each equipped with 14 inch guns as their main armament, these four are fast and hit hard.” She said, continuing to talk as the Kongou sisters walked off stage. 

“Next up are the carriers Kaga, Akagi, Shoukaku, and Zhoukaku; these four carriers were major symbols of the Japanese fleet in the Second World War, and were fierce rivals... but now, they have put aside their differences to defend humanity!” She announced, smiling as the theme music played, and the four carriers walked out onstage and bowed, smiling and waving, before walking offstage. 

Then the music changed, and Winter grinned happily, as Nagato and Mutsu walked onstage, and their theme music began playing. “These two sister ships were the pride of the Japanese Navy at the start of the Second World War, and Nagato was the flagship of Admiral Yamamoto during the start of the war. These two sisters survived most of the war, but sank separately. Now, they have been reunited, and defend Humanity together!” She said, grinning as the two battleships walked offstage. 

“And now, not the last ship onstage, and definitely not the star of the show, a more recent appearance to the fleet: UNSC Serrice!” Serrice grinned happily, walking onstage, one foot in front of another, as she snapped to a salute, smiling and bowing as a squadron of her drones flew overhead, breaking the sound barrier at the drum crash of her theme song. Serrice walked offstage, as a familiar song began playing. 

“And now, for Yamato and Musashi!” Winter announced, as a familiar theme began playing, of a space battleship, named Yamato. “These two sisters are the biggest battleships on the seas, but they have a third sister!” She said, smiling as Yamato and Mushashi stepped to the side, each flanking the curtain in the center of the stage. 

“The star of this Fleet Week. The supercarrier Shinano!” Winter announced, as Danger Zone began playing, Shinano wearing her new rigging being shown in the spotlight, as the carrier walked on stage, notched two arrows in her bow, pulling it back and letting them fly. The sound of the jet engines of F-4 Phantoms and F-14 Tomcats roaring as her arrows split into two squadrons, the jets screaming overhead and coming around for a pass high above. “Her new refit has upgraded her to Cold War era gear and planes, including the A-6 Intruder, and with help from Serrice and her crew, she is now the second most advanced carrier shipgirl in the world, with a power plant ripped from a D-77TC Pelican dropship providing the power needed to keep her upgrades running under any conditions.” 

As the song ended, Shinano and the other two Yamatos walked offstage, with Winter announcing. “The introductions have ended, now, on the map that you received when you entered the base, it does show the booths where you can meet and talk to different shipgirls, anyone who breaks the law or is untoward will be prosecuted by military police and any shipgirls nearby.” 

\------ 

Later.   
The booths for SUPCARDIV 1 and SUPCARDIV 2.

“No, you may not have me sign your underwear, and no, you can not buy a pair of my underwear off of me.” Serrice said, keeping her voice down as she glanced to the booth next to hers, where Shinano was being overwhelmed by the amount of people. “Now please leave.” She said, before tapping on the roof of one of her IFVs that her fairies were sitting in, on the table, parked next to one of her Wombat drones, which was lined up on the table next to one of her Pelicans and one of her Sparrowhawks, and instructing the crew to head over and drive to Shinano's booth to give her some help. 

Shinano smiled, relaxing as the group of fairies fanned out on the table and set up a “take a number” ticker, so the number of people would be at a slower pace. “Hai, my refit was only completed recently, with advice from Serrice.” She said, smiling as she answered questions. 

Serrice nodded to Shinano, suppressing the urge to smile with pride at how the carrier she had been teaching had learned well. 

Serrice sighed, as she saw someone in the back of the line waving their arms around and grumbling. ‘Damn, not another entitled asshole. I’m gonna be glad to meet Winter’s grandmother and father on her mother’s side, in a few weeks.’ She thought to herself, continuing to answer questions and talk to people.


	21. chapter 19

\------

A few days later  
Serrice’s dorm. 

“Serrice, you okay?” Winter asked, watching her wife run back and forth in panic, as her other two wives made dinner. “You look stressed.” 

“I’m stressed because we’re heading over to Germany to meet your mother’s parents and grandparents.” Serrice said, pacing back and forth. “What if they don't like us, or they’re even bigger jackasses than your father.” 

“Serrice, relax. They aren't that bad.” Winter said, sighing. She stood up and grabbed her wife’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay. Trust me.” 

“I hope you’re right.” Serrice said, sighing and sitting on a foot-rest. “I hope you’re right.” 

“Wait, your mother died during blood week didn't she?” Nagato said, walking out from the small kitchen. “That's… probably going to be a sore spot.” 

“My loves, you really don't need to worry. They aren't going to blame you.” Winter said, pinching the brow of her nose as she hugged Serrice and Nagato, with Sonja joining in with a smile. “They may have some questions about your past. But other than that, it’ll be okay.” 

\-----

Two weeks later.  
The house of Winter’s grandparents (on her mother’s side)  
The suburbs of Lubeck,

“So, meine enkelin. Are these your ehefrauen?” Winter’s grandmother said, looking across the living room of the house that she and Winter’s grandfather lived in. “They look like they keep in shape.” She said, smirking at the sight of Winter’s blush at the mention of the physique of her wives. 

“Ja, oma.” Winter replied, smiling as she watched Serrice, Sonja, and Nagato nibble on some bread and cured meat. “They are. And I love them.” 

“Sehr gut, little wolf.” Winter’s grandfather said, smiling sadly, as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. “Your mother gave this to us before she went to New York with your Schweinehund of a vater. She wanted us to give it to you when you got married.” 

Winter gingerly took the box from her grandfather, and opened it. She pulled out a wolf’s head amulet, both the chain and the amulet were made of cold iron, with iron-rich clear quartz as the eyes of the wolf. “Wow…” Winter muttered, putting it on and smiling. “I don't know what to say.” 

“Just keep it safe.” Winter’s grandmother said, smiling at her granddaughter. “And you, Frau Serrice, you told our hurensohn of a son-in-law to go frick himself?” 

“Yes. I did. To be fair, his son was ogling me and he was trying to monopolize my tech.” Serrice said, politely nibbling on a piece of sausage. “I never regret it though, as it led me to meet your lovely granddaughter.” 

“Gut, he needs to learn humility.” Winter’s grandfather said, smiling and leaning forward, before turning to Sonja. “Frau Sonja, I understand that you used to be fighting the shipgirls?” 

Sonja nodded, looking down at her hands. “Ja. I've abandoned that now. Both due to Serrice, and your granddaughter.” Sonja sighed. “They.. they treat me with respect, and don't act like i’m nothing.” 

“Poor girl. Well, it is good that you have found a loving family.” Winter’s grandmother said, smiling as she watched Sonja eat. “Und du Frau Nagato, you are the one that our granddaughter has been having a crush on since you appeared?” 

“Hai. And I love her back.” Nagato said, gripping Winter’s hand with her own, smiling happily. She gripped her own fox amulet with her other hand, taking a deep breath. “I would give my life for her.” 

“Well then, now that all the romantic love is out of the way.” Winter’s grandmother said, smirking as Winter groaned in soon-to-be embarrassment. “How have you four been tending to the pleasures of the flesh?” 

Winter spit out her coffee, her eyes widening as her wives blushed crimson in unison. “OMA!” She yelled, blushing as her coffee mug shattered on the ground. 

“What?” Her grandmother asked, still grinning. “I thought I'd ask since we managed to catch the stream of your wedding, and saw her wedding dress.” She said, pointing to Serrice who sighed and muttered in embarrassment, as she spotted a group of her fairies climbing on the mantle. 

“Its… it’s been good.” Winter said, wanting to change the topic. “Why do you ask?” 

“Well, we know of a marital aid store in the city, that we thought you might want to visit.” Winter’s grandmother said, smiling as she handed a business card to her granddaughter. “Here’s the address. They also have a website.” 

“I really dont want to think about you two having sex, but I have made my peace with it.” Winter said, taking the card and putting it in her pocket. “Moving on!” 

“Yes well, Winter, I heard that Frau Serrice has some of her crew aboard, who play the same role as the Fallsturmjagers, as a retired Fallsturmjager, I would like to meet the next generation.” Winter’s grandfather said, smiling politely. “And before you ask, I never told you because I only joined up to make sure my family got rations and were not under suspicion by the jack-booted schwienderhunds.” 

“Opa, I don't blame you. In fact, i am proud of you for not joining because of ideology.” Winter said, smiling as she looked over to Serrice, who smiled as her helljumpers climbed out of her hair. 

“I hope they drop with their rifles.” Winter’s grandfather said, smiling and watching the trio of black-armored fairies climb over the things on the table. 

Radovan was first on the table, leading his team to climb on top of a book, before slinging his rifle over his shoulder and removing his helmet, he saluted Winter’s grandfather respectfully, his team following suit, before speaking. “Gunnery Sergeant Radovan, 105th Shock Troops Division, the Helljumpers.”* He said, grinning and looking up at the old man sitting in the armchair. 

“Well, hello there little troopers.” Winter’s grandfather said as he sat up to look at the trio of fairies sitting on the stack of books. “I do hope you drop with your weapons.” He said, smiling as Embla rolled her eyes and grabbed a grappling hook out of her gear pack, before using it to grab a piece of cured meat to nibble on. 

“Why wouldn't we? It’s more efficient if we do, given how we drop.”* Boris said, smiling as he used a knife to cut a piece out of the slice of meat that was, at the moment, bigger than his head. 

“And how do you drop?” Winter’s grandfather asked, smiling as he leaned forward to get a closer look. “I don't see any parachute harnesses on your armor.” 

“We drop Feet First Into Hell!”* the trio of fairies squeaked in unison, before grinning. 

Radovan smiled, before explaining. “We drop from orbit, in one man re-entry pods, our weapons are in our pods. No parachutes on the pods, we only have an aerobrake system, which deploys to slow us down to a survivable speed for impacting the ground. Once we impact, we drop out and start fighting.”* He smirked and nibbled on some sausage. “We are also trained in use of normal parachute deployment, which is what we’ve been doing with Serrice, since we cant be deployed from orbit currently.”* 

“Well, Fallsturmjager but more terrifying is an understatement then.” Winter’s grandfather said, grinning. Winter sighed, and turned to talk to her grandmother as her grandfather slowly stood up and held out a hand, for the helljumpers to climb onto as he walked outside onto the porch so they could talk. 

“Grandmother, i’m surprised you aren’t more shocked about the fact that I’m not in a monogamous relationship.” Winter said, sighing as she sipped some coffee, having gotten a new cup. “You won't believe the stink that was raised on the internet.” 

“I’m not shocked, mainly due to because i can easily see that its not just polygamy, it is polyamory. You all love each other deeply.” Winter’s grandmother said, smiling. “And i don't care what others say, if a relationship with more than two people can persist, and all of them love each other equally and deeply, it is just as valid as any other.” 

“That’s… a surprisingly liberal view about it.” Serrice said, sighing. “Then again, it’s liberal for this era, in the UNSC that would be a conservative viewpoint.” 

“Was?” Winter’s grandmother said, raising an eyebrow. She smiled and chuckled a tiny bit. “That must have confused many of the modern conservative politicians, when you revealed what you consider conservative.” 

“Oh it did, some of them even tried a Twitter flame-war.” Serrice said, taking a sip of coffee. “That did not go well for them. The legions of idiots who are obsessed with shipgirls were good for something, who knew?” 

“So, what do you think of this era then, Frau Serrice?” Winter’s grandfather asked, having returned from the balcony with the helljumpers in his palm, setting them down on the table so they could return to Serrice. “Must have been quite the shock.” 

“It was to be honest, especially with how the military had some civilian interference, such as when ship-breaking companies tried to get contracts.” Serrice said, taking a deep breath to avoid breaking something. “Nagato told me about Goto’s actions back in the early days.”

“Well yeah, there were people who don't treat shipgirls like people.” Winter’s grandfather said, sighing. “Though, you seem to be more irritated at them than most.” 

“I’m mainly annoyed at them because the UNSC had Smart AI, which were digitized copies of human brains, from a donor. They had full rights and protections as people, until rampancy set in. In which case, they had to be put down for the safety of others.” Serrice said, sighing and looking at her hands. “So they would probably treat shipgirls a similar way. But they would recognize them as people.” 

“Hmm, moving on from that topic, what is the more… social stuff like? How has society changed, anything you enjoy doing?” Winter’s grandmother asked, smiling happily. 

Serrice smiled and gripped Nagato’s hand. “Well, I was a bit more surprised at how shipgirls and the forces fighting the abyssals are like celebrities, and the regular humans that help actively fight, act quite a bit like the helljumpers when on leave. It probably comes with the risk involved.” She said smiling and leaning against Winter, who hugged Sonja. 

“The first time she went out in public, she got mobbed, as she was the most advanced shipgirl in the world, and the only supercarrier shipgirl at the time.” Winter said, chuckling. “Of course, now that Shinano has gotten her upgrades, we have a bit more flexibility.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Winter’s grandfather got up to answer it. “Who is it?” He grumbled 

Before opening the door, to reveal a battleship that was easily recognizable. 

“May I come in Herr Schnee?” Bismarck asked, before turning to see the other four. “Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“It's fine Bismarck, we didn't know you visited my oma and opa’s house as well.” Winter said, smiling at the battleship. 

“Well, your oma makes really good strudel, so I came by to get some for the destroyers at base.” Bismarck said, walking inside with a smile. “Frau Serrice, the other girls at the base wanted me to pass on the message, that you and your crew don't have to pay for drinks any time you’re in dock. We heard about what your equivalent to those schwinderhunds in the SS and their Japanese counterparts did. Your fairy did the right thing.” 

“Thanks, but we’re all friends here.” Serrice said, smiling as bismarck sat down to talk with the group. “And here, we can relax.” 

\--------


	22. Chapter 20

\--------

A few days later.   
A German naval base in the North Sea. 

“So, you’re heading out to Britain?” Bismarck asked, standing next to Serrice, Winter, Nagato, and Sonja on the docks, staring out to sea at the massive silhouette of Serrice’s hull. 

“Yep, we wanted to see if we could escort any convoys across the Atlantic on our way back.” Serrice said with a smile as she watched a pair of her Wombat drones accelerate to full speed and take off from her 500 meter long flight deck without a catapult assist after starting at the back of the deck. “Still gonna have to deal with the British carriers being smug about their armor doctrine being right, and having to let them down.” 

“Still can't believe that your jets can pull off maneuvers that would be suicidal to other aircraft.” Bismark said, watching the pair of Wombats mock dog-fight in the sky above Serrice’s hull. “I mean, look at that, I only got a crash course on aviation as part of bringing me up to speed but I can tell that those turns and stops would kill any pilot.” 

“They’re remote controlled and unmanned. It saves on loss of life and allows more flexibility.” Winter said, smiling as a Pelican landed nearby. “Frau Bismarck, keep my oma and opa safe, please.” 

“Will do Frau Winter, have a safe trip.” Bismarck said, waiving off the group as Winter and Serrice stepped into the Pelican, while Nagato and Sonja stepped into the water, to form up with Serrice’s hull.

\------

A few days later.  
A naval base in south-western Britain   
The carrier dorms.

“Welcome!” Ark Royal said, welcoming Serrice into the common room of the base carrier dorms. “Nice to see that the armored carrier doctrine was proven correct after all.” 

“Calm down Ark Royal, my armor is physically only 6 inches thick, the effective thickness is only 72 inches because of what the armor is made of and how it works.” Serrice said, pulling one of her Wombats out of a pocket with a flourish, setting it down on a table where some of her fairy ground crew and pilots were talking with a group of British fairy naval pilots about their respective aircraft. 

“Still, it proved it’s worth when you first showed up.” Ark Royal said, grinning and patting Serrice on the back. “Though I’m surprised you carry such large jets as fighters.” 

“They’re UCAVs, so their pilots are safely buried deep in my hull, but they still know that they’re at risk of death if they fail, as their job is to defend the carrier.” Serrice said, sitting down at the table. “Winter, Nagato, and Sonja still stuck in the guest dorms?” 

“Yep, Dreadnought is a bit of a hardass about that.” Ark Royal said, sighing as she sat down as well. “Though, I think some of the SAS boys wanted to test your Helljumpers.” 

“Of course they do.” Serrice groaned, pinching the brow of her nose. “I’ll see what I can do on my end, but unless the SAS personnel in question are also fairies, I’ll have to manifest my steel hull, and that is really tiring sometimes.” 

“Yeah, though, for some reason the air raids on Britain have not been as often recently. It's worrying.” Ark Royal said, folding her hands in her lap. “You have any clue what it could be?” 

Serrice’s eyes widened as she realized what that lack of air raids meant, both for capabilities, and striking power. “Oh no. Ark, you remember the Me 262?” Serrice said, as she hurriedly stood up, walking towards the door. 

“What do you mea- oh.” Ark Royal said, the fairies on the table returning to their ships as Serrice grabbed the Wombat she had set down. “You don't think that the abyssals could have developed a naval variant?” 

“I think that they have, and are working on naval variants of the other German jets.” Serrice said, her eyes narrowing as the air raid sirens began sounding, as she ran outside. 

“Well bollocks.” Ark Royal said, running towards the dock as she summoned her rigging while Serrice did the same, her magnetic catapult launching squadrons of her jets into the air, ready to intercept the incoming enemy attack. 

\------

The turbojets of the Wombats roared as they began screaming towards the abyssal air raid high above, their internal weapons bays filled with heat-seeking air to air missiles, brought out of storage for use against the Abyssal Me 262s. 

Soon, the skies above the base were filled with the streaks of jets dogfighting, the abyssal jets out-maneuvering the british fairy-manned prop planes, while the Wombats unleashed their metaphorical teeth, the advanced systems of the missiles homing in on the abyssal jet’s engines, almost every missile finding a target and detonating. The fairy pilots took the chance, and dove after the abyssal bombers while the Wombats dueled the 262s, the engines roaring like a pair of angry lions. 

On the ground, Serrice and the other shipgirls began firing up, aiming to shoot down abyssal dive bombers, Serrice’s CIWS systems intercepting as many bombs as possible, Nagato’s AA guns shooting at abyssal aircraft that came too close, while Winter and Sonja took cover in the submarine pen. “Fuck! We have more incoming! Intermittent contacts on the radar, they’re hostile!” Ark Royal said, looking up around for the incoming planes. 

“Ho 229s, flying wings.” Serrice snarled, as her crew raced around for data in her records, gathering every scrap of info on any WW2 german prototype or experimental airframe they could, even using the internet. “They have slight stealth traits, which will make it hard for radar fire control to gain a lock, let your crews manually shoot the AA, it’ll be more effective. At least, that's what my crew can find off of the internet and other records.”

\----

Translated from fairy-speak*

Overhead, the Wombats turned hard to face the newcomers, fresh squadrons launching off from Serrice’s catapults, equipped with extra ammo for their autocannons in their internal weapons bays, as the exhausted and battered squadrons that she had launched earlier returned for rearmament and refueling, the fresh squadrons forming up with the fairy pilots of the spitfires and hurricanes, a wombat squadron forming up with each of the friendly propeller plane squadrons. 

“This is Spitfire-Alpha from Ark Royal, glad to see we got some of the new kids with us.”* One of Ark’s pilots radioed over to a Wombat with nose art of Serrice on it. 

“Lets give these dumbasses a black eye, and show them why they should fear the Wombat!”* The Squadron leader, the pilot of said Wombat UCAV replied, leading her Squadron into a turn, her engines suddenly vectoring, sending her plane banking to the right, screaming towards the incoming abyssal jets. 

\----

As soon as the planes made contact with the new hostiles in the sky, a fleet of abyssal heavy cruisers and smaller ships, along with a pair of abyssal carriers appeared on the horizon below. The defending shipgirls scowled, as they began sailing out to face the enemy, Serrice began to launch her other aircraft, loading them up for anti-ship operations. 

“Fuck, an abyssal fleet! They must have been planning this.” Ark Royal said, positioning herself next to Serrice, who scowled as small hatches on her armored rigging opened up, revealing missiles. “They caught us by surprise.” 

“Well then, they haven't been doing their research, as we have some little surprises for them.” Serrice said, as her VLS cells erupted in flame, each one launching a single anti-ship missile, the missiles intended to take out the abyssal destroyers and heavy cruisers. “Even though missiles have shit accuracy, volume of fire is still effective, Especially with laser-targeting.” She commented, gesturing to Nagato who was holding a laser designator, pointing it at the abyssal fleet. 

“We really need to get you to spend more time here.” Ark Royal said, grinning happily. “Even though you’re just one ship, and can't be everywhere at once, innovations like that will help everyone across the globe, no matter how small.” 

\--------

Meanwhile, in the skies above the coast, a vicious battle was occurring, the Wombat UCAVs capitalizing on their absurd maneuverability and speed to pull out of dives that the pursuing abyssal jets couldn't, leaving the enemy bombers sitting ducks for the fairy-manned propeller planes to shoot down. 

The Wombats began leading the abyssal aircraft into traps, letting the abyssals get on their tail before suddenly going to VTOL mode and letting the abyssal jets scream past, before the Wombats shredded the enemy jets with their autocannons, and returning to level flight just as easily. 

The abyssal jets managed to claim their fair share of kills, but the ratio was always in favor of the Wombats, their advanced systems allowing them to dance around the abyssal aircraft, like they were standing still. 

The abyssal aircraft began acting sloppy, more animalistic as the Wombats continued to taunt them. The fairy pilots of the British carriers began taking advantage of that, punishing mistakes with vicious attacks. 

As the aerial battle raged, the abyssal fighters being obliterated to nothing, the Wombats began to fall upon the abyssal bombers with a vengeance, their autocannons tearing into the lightly armored airframes, while the fairy piloted prop planes with them followed suit.

\------

While the aerial battle began winding down, the battle on the sea was just beginning to heat up. Serrice’s missiles screamed towards their targets, most of them impacting the water in front of the abyssal cruisers, while a few of them hit right on target, their warheads blowing holes in the abyssals. 

“You command the battle Ark Royal, it's your home we’re defending.” Serrice said, deferring to Ark’s experience in the area. 

“Hai.” Nagato said, concurring with it as her batteries prepared to fire.

“Right!” Ark Royal said, smiling happily. “ATTACK!” Ark Royal ordered, pointing towards the abyssal fleet, as her fellow carriers began launching attack craft, which flew towards the enemy ships, while Serrice’s own attack craft began their attack runs, laser-guided ATGMs zipping towards hostile destroyers, impacting upon their torpedoes and causing a detonation, while the Sparrowhawks began strafing the enemy cruisers, their autocannons mangling anti-air mounts. 

The British cruisers and destroyers advanced, Nagato forming up with the Battleships to begin firing. “Target sighted, FIRE!” Nagato said, her 16 inch guns roaring as they fired, their shells creating great geysers of water as they impacted. 

Serrice smiled, as her deck gun loaded a pair of APFSDS shells, and targeted the lead abyssal heavy cruiser, the sharp bark of the two darts flying towards their target the only sound as she fired, the projectiles tearing through the unarmored abyssal cruiser’s conning tower, fragmenting and ripping it apart. Her deck gun returned to AA duty, and began spitting bursts of high-velocity HE rounds at incoming abyssal aircraft, the explosions and shrapnel shredding abyssal torpedo bombers. 

As the Shipgirl Battleships got the range on their targets, their shells began impacting and destroying the enemy ships, the large caliber rounds sinking ship after ship. Nagato smiled, enjoying being able to display her firepower. 

“Don't let those carriers get away!” Ark Royal said, pointing at the pair of abyssal Wo-class carriers fleeing the scene, flanked by a pair of destroyers. 

“Permission for cruise missiles Ark Royal?” Serrice asked, grinning madly as three of her VLS missile hatches opened up, revealing a trio of missiles. 

“Granted.” Ark Royal said, smiling as Serrice launched the missiles, the trio of cruise missiles screaming towards the fleeing abyssals, each abyssal carrier impacted by a single one, while the third hit one of the escorting abyssal destroyers. “Impressive.” 

“Thank you.” Serrice said, holding her flight deck level as her aircraft began to return to her. “Hopefully that was the last major strike for a while.” She said, watching the burning hulks of abyssal ships.


	23. Chapter 21

\-------

A few weeks later  
A naval base in Florida.

“Why the fuck is there a bunch of people waving signs outside the gate?” Serrice said, as she looked at the crowd of people outside the entrance to the base. She and her wives had just arrived after escorting a convoy from Britain, and sailing down along the east coast. 

“They’re Floridians.” Winter said, pinching her nose. “They’re here because some conservative talking head on the news or radio thinks that shipgirls are the spawn of the demon.” 

“So… they’re just uninformed idiots then?” Nagato said, pinching the brow of her nose. “Bakas.” 

“So what do we do?” Sonja asked, dodging a tomato that had been thrown over the fence by the crowd. 

“The only reason that i can think that there would be this much of a crowd would be…” Serrice’s voice trailed off, as she decided against voicing her thoughts. “We need to find somewhere private before I voice my thoughts.” 

Winter’s eyes widened, as Serrice began walking over to the docks, far enough from the crowd that they could talk freely. “You aren’t implying…” 

“I’m starting to think that some people are thinking that the abyssals are gods, and are forming cults.” Serrice said, sighing as she pinched the brow of her nose. “For the love of whatever deity is out there, it was bad enough that we now have to deal with the abyssals developing advanced aircraft tech such as jets. Now we have abyssal-worshipping cults.” 

“Lets just hope that some of them can be influenced by you.” Sonja said, smiling as she hugged the other three. 

“Lets hope.” Winter said, sighing. “I’m gonna go see if i can make contact with the local division of Project Artemis, try and figure out what’s going on.” 

“Good luck, and Winter… be careful.” Serrice said, patting Winter on the shoulder. 

“Don't worry, i will.” Winter said, smiling and kissing her wives. 

“Don't make a girl a promise you know you can’t keep.” Serrice said, smiling and watching Winter walk off. 

\------

Several hours later.   
In the designated meeting spot. 

‘Something’s up.’ Winter thought, as she felt her amulet vibrate slightly against her chest. ‘The team leader for Task Force Voodoo should be here by now.’

As she looked around, she spotted the team leader approach her. She smiled, nodding to him. “There you are.” She said, before recoiling in horror as the team leader walked out of the shadow of the alley. “You… oh no.” She said, moving to draw her pistol and snap off a round, before hearing a soft pop, as a tranquilizer dart hit her in the neck. ‘Son of a bitch.’ She thought as she fell unconscious.

The former team leader began to speak, his voice sounding inhuman, as if he was not human anymore. “You will be the bait for the biggest prize.” He said, as he hefted Winter’s limp body over his shoulder like a potato sack. 

“The betrayer will suffer.” Was the last thing he said, before he returned to the darkened alley.

\-----

A few days later.  
The UN.  
A war room.

“We have some distressing news and a delicate situation.” A man in a black suit and tie said. “A few days ago, at 18:30 hours, Specialist Winter was reported missing, by her wives after she failed to return from a meeting with the leader of Task Force Voodoo. We have reason to believe that he and the rest of the task force may have been compromised, and kidnapped Specialist Winter.” 

“Shit.” A man in an American uniform said, clenching his fists. “How are the three taking it?” 

“Nagato and Sonja are holding Serrice back from deploying her marines and showing the kidnappers UNSC counter-terrorism tactics, she has already summoned her hull and has it ready to launch fighters if need be.” The man in the black suit said. “This is our fault for not realizing that cults would form, so we need to clean it up.” 

“So, we need to find and rescue Specialist Winter?” A man in a British uniform said, taking a sip of tea. “Easier said than done.” 

“Agreed, the cult could be almost anywhere by now.” A man in a German military uniform said, before reading through the reports on the table. “Could we deploy local teams to deal with this?” 

“No, we can't rely on the locals.” The man in the black suit said, sighing. “We need to get forces that aren't local to the area.” 

“I can probably convince the Pentagon to let us have some paratroopers.” The man in the American uniform said, smiling. “Maybe we could get the Helljumpers to help?”

“That could work, but we need to find the kidnappers.” The man in the black suit said, pacing back and forth. “Wait! Of course! If they’ve subverted Task Force Voodoo, they would be working out of it’s HQ.” 

“We need to place a call.” The man in the american uniform said. “I’ll get the paratroopers moving. One of you alert Serrice’s marines.”


	24. Chapter 22

A few hours later.   
The naval base in Florida.  
Serrice’s hull. 

Radovan sat on the edge of the bed, watching Serrice cry and whimper in worry, he gently pulled the blankets of the bed over the shivering carrier, before standing up and turning to Nagato and Sonja. “You two, please keep her company. We’ll handle it from here.” He said, saluting the two ships, who began comforting their wife. 

He walked outside of the room, closing the door behind him, and headed straight for marine county, to meet with his squadmates. “Fucking terrorists.” he muttered, as he walked, crewmen moving out of the way of the grumpy Helljumper. 

As he walked inside the barracks, he saw a squad of US Paratroopers playing cards with his Squad. “Why the fuck are paratroopers in here.” Radovan said, glaring at the lead paratrooper. 

“We’re here to help you deal with the cult.” The lead paratrooper said, standing up to shake hands with Radovan. “We’re from the 101st Airborne.” 

“Good, means you aren't green as grass.” Radovan said, shaking the paratrooper’s hand. “Gunnery Sergeant Radovan, 105th Shock Troops Division.” 

“Nice to meet the Helljumpers, the brass described you as SAS but a lot more reckless.” One of the paratroopers said, leaning back in the chair. “So, what’s the plan?” 

“Alright, do any of you know what a SOEIV is?” Radovan asked, grinning happily. 

“Nope, explain for us airborne folks.” The paratrooper said, smiling. 

“Single occupant exoatmospheric insertion vehicle.” Radovan said, smirking. “Single person drop pods, it's how helljumpers usually deploy. We get tossed out of a perfectly good spaceship in orbit, and in our pods, we go from space, to the ground, no parachutes, only aerobrakes to slow us down. We impact the ground hard, we have high casualty rates, but we make up for it in sheer shock and surprise.” 

“Jesus, that’s insane.” The lead paratrooper said, his eyes wide. “But you don’t have orbital capabilities at the moment, so why are you telling us this?” 

“I’m telling you this because we’re going to be using a pelican dropship to perform a similar insertion. The pelican is capable of reaching orbit, so, we are going to take one up, then let it freefall down to the target, and have it slow down with it’s engines right before it hits the ground.” Radovan said, crossing his arms. “It’ll give us the element of surprise, and, if the enemy does have RPGs or MANPADs, the speeds involved will keep them from getting a lock on us.”

“I have to ask, why the fuck is this one dame so important?” A paratrooper asked, twirling his knife around. “She knew the risks when she became a spook.” 

Radovan whirled around, throwing his knife into the wall next to the paratrooper, his eyes narrowed and his voice trembling with rage. “She is so important because she is Serrice’s wife. If she dies because we fucked up, or because we didn’t put our all into this op, what do you think will happen?” 

“Not to mention, she’s an honorary Helljumper. And we never leave a comrade behind if we can help it.” Radovan growled, walking over and yanking his knife out of the wall. “Clear? This is not your op. You’re just helping us with it.” 

“Crystal.” The paratrooper said, sighing. “No offense meant.” 

“Good to know. We gear up in ten. Everyone grab your kit and head to the flight deck. Embla, grab a suppressed DMR, Boris, get your drone. Paratroopers, you get your gear and meet us up top.” Radovan said, as he grabbed his helmet and armor, and began putting it on. “MOVE!” 

\-------

Shortly after.   
Low Earth Orbit. 

“Everyone green?” Radovan said, looking at the paratroopers sitting across from him. 

“Ready for insertion.” The lead paratrooper said, slamming a magazine home into his rifle. 

“WE ARE GO!” Radovan roared, grinning as the brief roar of the engines of the pelican signaled for course adjustment, and the rumble of re-entry shook the troop bay. 

“JESUS CHRIST!” One of the paratroopers yelled, tensing in his seat. “How can you be so fucking calm!” 

“It comes with having done this hundreds of times before in single man pods.” Embla said, screwing the suppressor onto her DMR, and slamming a magazine home. “Just relax. We’ll be on top of the target in a few minutes.” 

“Alright, to repeat our objectives and rules. First off, retrieve Specialist Winter. Second , if they have other hostages, we rescue them as well. Third, gather intel if they have paperwork. Rules, flashbangs only, check your targets, semi-auto or burst fire only, we’re gonna be fighting inside a building, we don't want to risk over-penetration. Finally, if we find that winter has been mistreated or in any other way has been hurt, we are weapons free, and the rules are suspended after we have secured her.” Radovan said, unbuckling his harness and grabbing one of the overhead handholds as everyone else did the same. “We are not taking prisoners here, anyone who is actively hostile is to be shot, any other unexpected discoveries will be addressed as they come up.” 

“OPERATION TREBUCHET IS A GO!” Radovan said, as the roar of the pelican’s engines as it came to a hover over the roof of the target building. The rear door ramp opened, as the team jumped out onto the roof, forming up and sweeping the roof. 

“Got a service door!” one of the paratroopers said, flanking it for breaching, before his eyes widened as radovan kicked it down, and began leading the team down the stairs. 

As the team descended into the depths, they saw weird symbols written in blood on the walls, and what appeared to be bloody mutilated corpses impaled on spikes. “The fuck…” Radovan said, his helmet lights cutting through the darkness. “Shit.” 

“We got a room here!” Embla called, flanking the door as she pulled out a skeleton key, unlocking the door with it. She opened it carefully, taking a peek through, and motioning for the team to halt, her eyes widening as she saw the painting in blood on the far wall of the room. “Jesus Christ… is it just me, or does it look like that’s a painting of a vietnamese forest spirit on that far wall, you know, the kind that raped girls.” 

“That doesn't bode well, anything else in there?” Radovan asked, as Embla cautiously entered the room. 

“Yeah, Winter’s amulet, sidearm, and knife.” Embla said, picking the items up and stashing them in her pack. “Nothing else.” 

“Alright, so we keep moving. Lets go.” Radovan said, as he began leading the team further down the stairs. 

“Jesus Christ, i thought this was gonna be a simple rescue op.” The lead paratrooper said, keeping his eyes peeled. “Now there are mythological spirits and demons in the mix?” 

“Winter led a project researching this shit, seeing if there was anything that could be used to help normal humans fight abyssals.” Radovan said, as they descended deeper into the building, quickly going into the basement levels. 

“We’re underground now, so be careful.” Radovan said, as they reached the bottom, with a long hallway in front of them. “Hallway, we go down it, clear each room.” he ordered, as the team began moving down the hallway, coming to the first room. 

“Holy shit..” a paratrooper said, as he looked through the window in the door. “Thats… Jesus, they’re making abominations.” He said, holding back the urge to vomit, at the sight of a mutilated corpse, that had been fused with abyssal scrap. 

“Fuck, we got a section three here.” Radovan growled, pulling an incendiary grenade off his belt, and opening the door to the room, and chucked the grenade inside the concrete room, the flames consuming the monstrous scene as he closed the door. 

“We need to keep moving.” Boris said, as his drone scouted ahead. “There is a large room at the end of the hall, and we have a hostile patrol coming out of a side room.” 

“Alright, everyone, get ready.” Radovan said, the team falling to a firing stance as they readied to shoot. 

The door to the side room opened, revealing a group of five red-robed men, all holding rifles, with a monstrous hulking fusion of abyssal machinery and human flesh behind them. Radovans eyes narrowed as he pulled the trigger on his rifle, a burst of fire followed by his teammates opening fire as well. “FOCUS ON THE BIG ONE!” Radovan roared, as the abomination began to reel under the sheer amount of fire, before it roared. 

“WHEN YOU GO TO HELL! TELL THEM THAT THE 105TH SENT YOU!” Embla roared, before unslinging a grenade launcher, and firing it at the big one, the 20mm APHE rounds blowing the beast to bits, as the others switched targets, cutting down the red-robed cultists. 

“We’ve lost the element of surprise, move!” Radovan said, rushing towards the door at the end of the hall, the team running after him. “BREACH!” He yelled, kicking the door down, snapping his gun onto a cultist who was standing over an unconscious Winter who was tied down on an operating table, her body covered in blood and bruises with several scars across her abdomen. 

“Who dares interrupt the holy work!” The cultist said, his robes decorated with gold and jewels. “Blasphemers!” 

“Not the first time we’ve been called that. Step away from her, now.” Radovan said, keeping his gun trained on the cultist, as the team filed into the room, Embla untying Winter and lifting her over her shoulder. 

“No! The holy work is not finished! The abyss ones will be angry at their prize being stolen!” The cultist said, waving his hands around and spitting, gesturing to winter. “She has not been ordained as one of us!” 

“VIP secured, we’re moving out. WEAPONS FREE!” Radovan yelled, shooting the cultist dead with a burst of fire. “Move, now!” 

The team began falling back to the roof, leaving grenades as they retreated, the muffled explosions echoing up the stairwell, followed by screams as roars, as other cultists began chasing the group.

Radovan nodded, as the team finally reached the roof, before he saw the Pelican come back to a hover, its rear door open with a pair of UNSC Marine Corp medics inside, as Embla laid Winter down on a stretcher, her hands covered with Winter’s blood, a pair of sparrowhawks escorting it. “Here is exfil.” 

“What’s going to happen to the building.” One of the paratroopers asked, as they climbed inside the back. “I don’t think it’d be good to leave that standing.” 

“That’s what the Sparrowhawks are for.” Boris said, pointing to the Sparrowhawks, which fired their entire load of ATGMs into the building, the explosions turning it into rubble. 

“Jesus, you guys don't do anything by half.” The lead paratrooper said, as the Pelican flew back to Serrice’s hull. 

“Welcome to the club.” Radovan said, smiling and lighting a cigar, before taking off his helmet and smoking the cigar. “This is how the Helljumpers do things.”

\----------

A few days later.   
A UN war room.

“So the operation was a success.” A man in a black suit said, putting a pile of reports on the table. “What did we learn?”

“First off, the abyssal cults are dangerous.” A man in a British uniform said, sipping his tea. “Specialist Winter is still unconscious and in Serrice’s care, and Serrice, Winter, Sonja, and Nagato are going to be on their way back to Yokosuka, by way of over-land travel to the west coast, after winter wakes up.” 

“Also, these cults are making abominations.” A man in a German uniform said. “It’s reminiscent of Mengele.”

“Agreed.” The American said, pinching his nose. “But shit, how many of these cells were behind the terrorist attacks that happened in the months leading up to Blood Week.” 

“We don't know.” The man in the black suit said, pinching his nose. “But we can only hope that Winter wakes up.”

\-------


	25. Chapter 23

\-------

Unknown location.   
Unknown time. 

Winter was floating in an inky blackness. There was nothing, other than a single spark that was getting closer, and brighter. Winter suddenly was standing, and she groaned from the sudden shift. “What the fuck…” 

“Well, this is unexpected.” The spark said, as it shifted into a large white wolf with red markings. “Do not be afraid child, I am not of the fae.” 

“Who are you?” Winter asked, tilting her head. “What are you?” 

“I am Amaterasu, but you can call me Ammy.” The wolf said, as it’s form changed again into a Japanese woman with white wolf ears and a white wolf tail and wearing a white kimono with red markings. “I have been keeping an eye on you, as a favour to Wotan, as he is still unable to influence anyone outside of the germanic or nordic regions.” 

“..... Why me?” Winter asked, sighing and sitting down. “Am i dead?” 

“No, you are not dead.” Amaterasu said, sitting down as well. “You are just unconscious. And as for why you, well, your bravery during Blood Week caught Wotan’s attention as it also caught mine.” 

“You are a unique person, and given your relationships, and how deep your love runs, I would rather you stay alive.” amaterasu said, smirking. “So, before you go, I will leave you with a gift. The gift of being immune to any and all attempts to subvert your free will.” 

“That could have been useful.” Winter said, sighing. “But, thanks. Goodbye.” 

\---------

Serrice’s medbay.

Winter woke up with a jolt, her body sore all over. “OW!” she yelled, wincing at the pain. 

“Oh thank god.” Serrice said, hugging Winter tightly, with Nagato and Sonja doing the same.

“Sorry about that.” Winter said, hugging back. 

“Never make me worry like that again.” Nagato said, kissing Winter on the lips. “Now, you need to rest.”

Winter smiled, and laid back down in the hospital bed, relaxing as her wives sat back down. As she relaxed, she thought about the encounter. ‘Thank you, good doG.’

\------

A few days later.   
Serrice’s room in her hull. 

Winter groggily yawned, before blinking at the sight of Nagato’s chest pressed against her own. “What.” She muttered, trying to get up, only to be yanked back into a hug by Serrice, who was behind her in bed. 

“Oh, cuddle pile.” Winter said, sighing and slumping in the pile, blushing as she noticed that none of them were wearing clothes. 

“Mm… warm…” Serrice said, as she pulled Sonja, who was next to the cuddle pile, into the cuddle pile. “Safe… Winter is safe...” 

“D’awww…” Winter muttered under her breath, kissing her wives before getting her phone off the nightstand, not without some effort, so she could read while she waited for her wives to wake up.

\------

A few weeks later.   
Middle of nowhere   
Georgia.

“Just our luck.” Serrice groaned, turning a paper map around in her hands, the car she and her wives had been driving was pulled off the side of the road. “We get ordered to take a vacation and we get lost.” 

“Hey, at least we have a nice car.” Winter pointed out, as she sat on the hood of the car and watched the birds. “Also, Sonja! No trying to fish in the rivers!” 

Sonja pouted, and trudged back to the car, grumbling. “But there are so many fish! And they look so good!” 

“Sonja-chan, no, some of those fish are endangered species.” Nagato said, sighing. “Still having trouble reading the map?” 

“Not my fault that the only hardcopy maps I know how to read are nautical ones!” Serrice snarked back, frowning. “Well, I give up.” 

“So we ask someone for directions then.” Winter said, as she walked over to the side of the car facing the road, and flagged down a passing car. 

As the other car pulled over to the side of the road, Winter leaned against the rear bumper of the car they were driving, a civilian version of a M12 Warthog LAAV that serrice’s crew had made using Serrice’s internal fabrication facilities. 

The driver of the other car, a pickup truck got out and walked over to where Winter was standing. “You need help fixing something little missy?” He asked, putting out a cigarette as he speaked. 

“No, just need directions to the nearest town.” Winter said, smiling politely. “My friend can’t read a map to save her life.” 

“Well then, it’s about ten or twenty miles down the road to the nearest exit, after that it's around 20 miles to the next state.” the man said, smiling. “Though the locals in the next town might be a bit interested in your ride, given that it looks pretty pricey.” 

“Well, we built it ourselves.” Winter said, as Serrice, Nagato, And Sonja got back in the car. “Have a nice day!” she called out to the man, as he got back in his truck and drove off. 

“Alright, off to get some food!” Nagato said, smiling as they started the warthog, driving it down the road. 

\-----

Shortly after.   
A diner in a small town. 

“Here you go, hope you enjoy your food.” The waitress said, as she put the plates of food down on the table in the booth that Serrice, Nagato, Winter, and Sonja were sitting in. 

“Thanks.” Winter said, as she began eating her food with a smile. “This is good food.” 

"Yeah it is." Sonja said, as she shoveled fries into her mouth. "It's very good."

"Slow down your eating." Serrice said, smiling. "Don't want to eat everything in the diner." She said jokingly.

"It happened one time." Sonja muttered in-between bites. 

"Yes. And we won't let you forget it." Serrice said, giggling. She smiled as she ate her food, and got out her wallet to pay. 

"Check please!" Serrice said, paying for the meal as the check arrived, and the group got up to leave.

"Hope you enjoyed the meal!" The waitress said, as she took the money and the check, watching the four women leave the diner. 

Shortly after, outside, Winter's jaw dropped, as she watched a bunch of teenagers trying to lift the hood of the warthog. 

"... What the fuck are you doing to my car." She said, walking up and getting in-between them and the car, glaring at the group of teenagers. 

"Just wanted to take a look at your ride." One of them said, smiling and trying to be smooth. "Looks pretty expensive."

"Only about as much as a pickup truck." Winter said, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, as she noticed the car was lower than before, as Serrice, Sonja, and Nagato had gotten in.

"Bullshit, a car like that, it's gotta cost as much as the entire town." The teenager said, leaning in.

"What's your game kid?" Winter said, moving her hand to her jacket pocket, where she kept a knife. 

"Just making small talk." The teenager said, smiling. "You don't look like you're from around here. Where are you from?" 

"Northern Germany." Winter replied, her instincts on edge. "Please back off, I've got to get going."

"Naw, I bet a pretty girl like you needs a nice man to show her a good time." He said, moving to put his hand on Winter's. "How about I buy you a drink and we get to know each other better."

"How about we don't." Winter said, as she grabbed the teenager's wrist, before pushing him backwards. "Some advice? Women can think too." She said, as she got into the driver's seat of the warthog, and drove off.

\----

Later that night.  
In a camping spot in Alabama.

Serrice sat in the small sleeping compartment, cuddling her wives as the rain bounced off the roof. "How are you holding up Winter?"

"I'm fine…" Winter said, burying her face in Nagato's cleavage, and sighing happily.

"Winter, you sure you don't want to talk about what happened?" Serrice asked, clasping Winter's hand lovingly, her brow furrowed with worry. 

"You aren't going to stop are you." Winter sighed, turning over to look at the roof. 

"Nope, my Helljumpers showed me their helmet cam footage." Serrice said, trying to stay calm.

"I barely remember anything. I spent most of my time in that place while unconscious. But… what I do remember was horrifying. I heard screams, and I saw the people who were assigned to that task force being tortured and turned into monstrosities." Winter said, shivering as she tried not to panic. She took a deep breath and firmly grasped Serrice's hand. "And the last thing I remember seeing before I fell unconscious again, and before waking up in the medbay, was the face of the task force lead, but his jaw was covered with blackened steel."

"Kami, Winter." Serrice muttered, rolling onto her side to kiss her wife. "I could have lost you…"

"I know…" Winter said, sighing as Serrice kissed her. "But I'm alive, thanks to you and everyone else."

"I don't want to lose you." Serrice said, as she smiled. "You, Nagato, and Sonja, are the only real family I have."

"Serrice, you, Nagato, and Sonja, are going to out-live me for a long time." Winter said, sighing. "You happy now?"

"Yes, I am my love." Serrice said, kissing Winter. "The headaches dying down?"

"Heh, I'm starting to think that Amaterasu tried shoving some futuristic anti-virus and data security programs into my mind, and broke the interface when making it also apply to spiritual shit." Winter said, smiling at the joke. 

"That's not an answer." Serrice said, patting the head of Sonja, who was sleeping on Serrice's chest. 

"No, it isn't." Winter said, smiling. "The headaches are starting to go down."

"Good." Serrice said, smiling and just listening to the sound of the rain hitting the roof, before she closed her eyes to sleep. "Night Winter, hope you get some sleep."

"Guten nacht, Serrice." Winter replied, before falling asleep.


	26. Chapter 24

\------

The next morning.   
The same campsite.

Winter smiled, as she watched Nagato put on her jacket, before kissing her. "Morning honey."

"Morning Winter, you get some sleep?" Nagato asked, pulling out a thermos of coffee and pouring some into a mug before handing it to Winter. 

"Yep, was nice and warm." Winter said, smiling as Serrice and Sonja sat on the edge of the sleeping compartment entrance. "You riding shotgun today?"

"You know it." Nagato said, smiling as Serrice and Sonja climbed into the sleeping compartment, the bed having been folded up into a pair of seats, converting it into a second passenger area. "Was Serrice's turn yesterday, and Sonja's the day before that."

"Yeah, now let's get going." Winter said, walking over to the driver's seat and getting into the car, as Nagato got into the other seat. 

"Let's go." Nagato said, grinning as she buckled her seatbelt, the sound of gravel under the wheels piercing the air as they drove out of the park.

\----

Later.  
At a gas station. 

Nagato sighed as she walked through the aisle in the convenience store, looking for some snacks to buy for her wives, while Winter filled the gas tank on the car. She grabbed a few bottles of soda and a couple bags of chips, before heading to the counter.

"Will that be all?" The clerk said, ringing the items up. 

"Yes, that is all." Nagato said, pulling out her credit card to pay, and handing it to the clerk who slid it through the reader. 

"That'll be $10.99." The clerk said, as he handed the items back to Nagato, who took them and nodded politely before leaving out the door, as a battered pickup truck pulled up and parked against the curb. 

Nagato sighed, as she walked over to the Warthog, ignoring the catcalls from the truck, putting most of the snacks in the back, before putting a bag of chips and a pair of soda bottles in the cup holders in the front. 

Winter smiled, as she finished pumping the gas, before paying for the gas with her card. "No issues?" 

"Hai." Nagato said, smiling and holding Winter's hand, before they both sucked in reflex, as a rifle round pinged off the hood of the car. "What the…"

"Gottdamnit, I thought this wasn't real." Winter said, as she looked out from behind the car. "Great, drunk americans with guns." She grumbled.

"Whoo!! Get outta here ya sinners!" One of the men in the pickup truck yelled, swinging his rifle around. 

"Fucking Gaijin, no offense meant Winter." Nagato said, taking a deep breath. "Let's just get out of here."

"Yeah, let's." Winter said as she climbed into the driver's seat, turning the car on as Nagato calmly walked around to the other side of the car, ignoring the bullets pinging off of her head.

"You Gaijin are idiots." Nagato spat at the pickup truck and it's occupants, fed up with the stupidity she was seeing. She shortly climbed into the passenger seat, closing the door behind her as Winter began driving.

"I don't think I've ever heard you call someone Gaijin before." Winter said, taking a swig of soda as they continued driving. 

"It translates to foreigners but it can be used as an insult." Nagato said, popping a chip into her mouth. "I don't like to use it, given that it was used as a derogatory term during the war… but… it was the only word I could think of to describe those idiots."

"Yeah, god I hope the next state is better." Winter said, sighing as she drove. "Whose idea it was to go through the south of the US?"

"Mine, but to be fair, I didn't believe that anyone could be that stupid, ignorant, and just plain discriminatory." Nagato said, sighing. "So, we're gonna be heading to Louisiana tomorrow?"

"Yep, New Orleans is gonna be where we spend a day." Winter said, smiling and continuing to drive. 

"Yeah." Winter said, smiling as they drove.

\------

Later that night.  
A campsite in northern Louisiana. 

Winter hugged Nagato tight, smiling as her wife returned the hug, happy as both Serrice and Sonja had already fallen asleep. 

"Hey mein liebchen?" Winter said, her voice muffled by Nagato's breasts.

"Hai?" Nagato asked, rolling Winter over and kissing her. "What is it?"

"Thank you… for not giving up on me." Winter said, kissing Nagato back. 

"I would never give up on my family." Nagato said, rubbing Winter's leg, as she knew it hurt occasionally from an old injury.

"Still, thanks." Winter said, blushing as her leg relaxed. "I love you all."

"I know." Nagato said, pulling Winter deeper into a hug. 

"Up for some fun?" Winter asked, whispering into Nagato's ear. 

"As long as you stay quiet~" Nagato purred, as she moved her hand to the inside of Winter's leg, teasingly rubbing her fingers against the outside of Winter's pussy. 

"Ah, I'll do my best." Winter gasped, moaning quietly, biting her lip and whimpering happily, as Nagato massaged Winter's legs, paying special attention to her scars. 

"Don't want to wake the others~" Nagato teased, kissing Winter before suddenly inserting a finger into Winter's pussy, eliciting a moan from the white-haired woman, as Nagato continued fingering her wife. 

"Hnnn, right there." Winter moaned, as she began feeling up Nagato, moving her hands down to Nagato's pussy lips, and beginning to finger her back.

"Ah, eager aren't you~" Nagato moaned, adding another finger to the one already plunging between Winter's folds, grinning at Winter's squirms and eager moans. 

"Yes, just make me cum already~" Winter panted, her voice cracking as she curled her fingers inside Nagato's pussy, her fingertips poking her wife's g-spot, causing the busty battleship to moan as she came, coating Winter's hand with her juices.

"AHH! Oh, now that's dirty~" Nagato purred, before roughly curling her fingers and speeding up her movements, giggling as Winter climaxed, the smaller woman's inner walls tightening around her hand as she pulled it out. "Much better."

"Fuck, that was amazing…." Winter said, panting heavily as she fell asleep on Nagato's chest. 

"It was. Goodnight honey." Nagato said, smiling and kissing the top of Winter's head, before falling asleep.

\-----

The next day.  
New Orleans.

"Wow that's a lot of people." Sonja said as she walked down the street. 

"Well, this is a port town." Winter said, smiling as she watched the birds.

"Hai, also the food is pretty good." Nagato said, as she snacked on some fried dough. 

"Yeah, it's also the most superstitious city in America." Winter said, taking a deep breath. 

"Fuck, headache." Winter cursed, as they passed by a shop advertising charms.

"The protections acting up?" Serrice asked, putting her hand on Winter's shoulder.

"Probably, let's just get lunch and get out of here." Winter said, before leading the group to a restaurant.

\----

Shortly after.  
In the restaurant. 

Serrice smiled, as she ate her meal, enjoying the taste of the gumbo. "Mm. This is good."

"Yeah it is." Winter said, grinning as she ate her own meal.

"Lobster tastes better when cooked." Sonja said, as she ate her lobster platter.

"I'm not going to ask." Winter said, sighing as she watched Nagato eat her meal.

"Hai, she's right." Nagato said, smirking at the looks she got from Winter and Serrice. "Early in the war, the US shipped us a bunch of lobsters, which nobody knew how to cook, so all of us shipgirls got it to eat, letting the normal humans eat the other foods."

“Huh.” Winter said, as she finished eating. “Well, that's interesting.” 

As the group waited for their check, they looked out the window, to watch a mob of rednecks marching down the street. “You don't think….” Nagato said, turning to winter. 

“I’m not sure.” Winter said, as she pinched the bridge of her nose, before checking her phone. “Yeah, they caught the guys in the pickup truck. They stole from a gas station outside the city, and got arrested for both that, AND shooting at us.” 

“And the mob?” Serrice asked, sighing as she paid for their food. 

“Probably a bunch of rednecks wanting them to get off scot-free.” Winter groaned, slumping in her seat. 

As Winter said that, Serrice sighed and pinched her nose, realizing the political implications of this. “No matter what happens, there will be a shitshow in international and American politics due to this. I almost wish i was back in the middle of the battle for earth.” She said, as she finished her drink and put her credit cards back in her wallet.

“So great, we’ve gotten ourselves into the middle of a political fight.” Nagato commented, as she sipped her drink. “Any idea what to do?” 

“I honestly don't have a clue.” Serrice said, sighing. “American politics in the 21st century are not what I'm used to. By their standards, I would be hopelessly liberal, but by the standards of the 26th century, I’m quite conservative and moderate.” 

“...... Why not just kill them?” Sonja asked, tilting her head in confusion. 

“It's… not that simple Sonja.” Serrice said, sighing. “Humans want to at least have a VERY good reason for shooting someone that is not shooting at you.” 

“Oh. so i cant shoot them?” Sonja said, pouting. 

“Sorry, you can't, but i will try and figure out what’s up with this mess.” Winter said, as she moved to stand up before a brick crashed through the window. “Great, it’s a riot.” 

“.... fuck it.” Serrice said, as she ducked behind the wall, looking to her wives for advice. 

“Let's just get out of here.” winter said, as she turned to serrice. 

“No, I know the signs of an insurgency brewing, this is one of them.” Serrice growled, as she closed her eyes and focused, her hull manifesting off the coast. “I’m gonna nip the in the fucking bud before something happens.” 

“.... This is gonna be so much paperwork.” Winter groaned, sighing and opening her phone to place a call. 

Serrice smirked, as she stood up and walked outside, slapping a thrown brick aside as she watched the local police try to keep the mob under control. “If you want a job done right, do it yourself.” 

As she said that, she whistled, and a squadron of pelicans began hovering behind her, dropping off squads of her marines and a group of her 6x6 IFVs. Radovan walked up to her, exchanging looks with her. “.... we’re gonna have so much paperwork.” 

“I don't care. They are rioting, and throwing bricks at people.” Serrice said, as her marines formed up, blocking the path of the mob. She smiled as she watched her wives climb into a pelican, before it flew off, heading towards her hull. 

“ATTENTION! DISPERSE IMMEDIATELY AND YOU WILL NOT BE FIRED UPON!” Radvoan roared, as he had climbed on top of one of the IFV’s that had parked itself behind the line of marines. 

“FUCK OFF!” one of the rednecks yelled, as he threw a brick at the marines, as the crowd began doing that as well. 

“Play stupid games, win stupid prizes.” Radovan groaned, as the marines loaded their weapons with TTR munitions.

“Fire.” Serrice said, watching as the hail of TTR rounds plastered the mob with pink paint, immobilizing any hit within seconds, as the autocannons on the IFV’s barked, their paint-filled shells bursting among the crowd, covering everything with paint. 

Serrice scowled, watching the riot begin to disperse, before she sighed and waited for a Pelican to come by. “Why the fuck is this a thing I have to deal with?” She groaned, before climbing into the landed Pelican, which flew back to her hull.

\--------

A few days later.  
In the Pentagon. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” An Air Force general yelled, as he gestured to the news article on the screen.

“Now you know how I feel.” The Secretary of the Navy said, as he took a sip of coffee. “To be fair, they did manage to shut it down with zero casualties.”

“Did the rednecks even think things through?” An Army General said, pinching his nose as he flipped through the reports on the table. 

“Apparently not.” SECNAV said, as he read through a folder. “On one hand, we have a major political issue nipped in the bud by an ally, on the other, people are trying to use this as justification for discrimination and hate towards shipgirls.” 

“Didn’t Iowa say she’s gonna run for president post war?” The air force general said, as he leaned against a wall. 

“Yep.” SECNAV said, as he laced his fingers together. “How is it that even with this shit, things are simpler than before the war?” 

“No clue. Though I really want to get my hands on those paint rounds.” The Army General said, smiling. 

\-----


	27. chapter 25

\--------

One week later.   
The Carribean.  
Serrice’s hull. 

Serrice sighed, as she watched a group of her pilots play volleyball on one of the elevators as her wombats circled overhead, keeping up a CAP. Winter chuckled and hugged her wife, before smirking at Sonja who was sitting on the edge of the walkway watching the aircraft fly by. 

“Enjoying the view mein liebchen?” Winter said, looking at Nagato who was eyeing the hatches of Serrice’s three ANVIL-2 silos, with a thoughtful expression on her face. 

“Hai, just… wondering about the missiles.” Nagato said, looking at the hatches. “How are they loaded?” 

“Internal magazine system, and the standard warheads are high explosive.” Serrice said, smiling and gripping Nagato’s hand.

“Your hull is weird.” Nagato said, looking over the flight deck of her wife’s hull. “And massive. And you sure your aircraft don't need the catapults to help them take off unless in combat?” 

“Yeah, they were designed that way.” Serrice said, smiling. 

“They look very interesting.” Winter said, as she patted Sonja on the head, giggling at the squeak the submarine made. 

“Yep.” Serrice said, chuckling at the look on Winter’s face as one of the sparrowhawks with nose art of her flew by the bridge. “I’m glad my crew has adjusted well to the new reality.” 

As she said that, a squad of her marines ran across her deck holding a basket of clothes, while they were chased by a group of her pilots, mostly female. Serrice facepalmed as she watched the marines get tackled by the group of pilots, before she watched them run over to an aircraft elevator that was being lowered down to lift another one of her drones up top. 

“Most of them.” Serrice added, pinching her nose. “They can act like children sometimes.” 

“.... you sure you and your captain is fine with them fraternizing?” Winter said, as she watched the ground crews do maintenance on aircraft parked on deck. 

“Yep, we are fine with it. Besides, Radovan and his team are still the local command for my marines.” Serrice said, chuckling as she watched the birds fly by. 

“That reminds me, didn’t your captain sent an angry letter to my father?” Winter said, as she unbuttoned her jacket, and turned to face Serrice.

“Yeeppp.” Serrice said, sighing.

\----

Meanwhile.   
Jaques Schnee’s penthouse. 

Jaques opened the letter on his desk, and began reading it. “What the hell?” He muttered as he unfolded the crisp white paper. 

“Dear Mister Schnee, I am Captain Rakel of the UNSC Serrice, CVNX-03, this letter is a warning, if you continue messing with the marriage of my ship, I will send more than just a vial of thioacetone. Enjoy having your penthouse stink for months.” Jaques read aloud, as he shook the envelope, as a small vial fell onto his desk, shattering and releasing a small amount of a brown liquid onto his desk, before he began gagging. “WHAT IS THAT STENCH!?”

\-------

Meanwhile.  
Back at Serrice’s hull.

“... I don't want to know any more.” Winter said, groaning and pinching her nose. 

“He won’t kill him, he’ll just give him a bad day.” Serrice said, smirking at the expression on her wife's faces. “What? My crew has a strange sense of humor.” 

“Strange is right.” Winter said, as she looked over her wives in their swimsuits. “You do remember what the helljumpers did to the SAS?” 

“How could I forget, they took a pelican on a sub-orbital trajectory and buzzed their barracks.” Serrice said, chuckling. “I guess they wanted to mess with the people that do the closest things to them.” 

Nagato rolled her eyes, and watched the clouds overhead as her wives talked. “Sonja?” 

“Yes?” Sonja said, turning to look at Nagato. 

“Thanks for being here with us.” Nagato said, patting the submarine’s head. 

“You’re welcome.” Sonja said, chuckling, as she turned to Serrice and Winter. “So, any ideas for something to do?” 

“Sunbathing?” Serrice offered, as she began walking down the stairs, heading to the flight deck, with her wives following her. 

“Sure, why not.” Winter said, as she smiled and walked down the stairs, her hair blowing in the breeze. “Never got to do so before I met you girls.” 

Serrice turned to look at winter, with an eyebrow raised. “.... what.” 

“I was raised in germany, we didn't get many opportunities to go sunbathing.” Winter said, as the group walked over to the section of the deck that had been set aside for recreation, and began laying out towels to lie on. 

“Oooh.” Serrice said, smiling. “That makes sense.” 

Sonja smiled, as she laid down on a towel, and closed her eyes and relaxed, falling asleep into a nap quickly. Winter chuckled, and sat down on a towel of her own, to watch the ocean waves as the ship sailed. 

Serrice chuckled and sat on a towel of her own, before kissing Winter on the cheek and laying back to look up at the clouds as she bathed in the sun. “Perfect weather for this.”

“Hai.” Nagato said, enjoying the view of her wife's bodies. “It is purrfect weather.” Nagato purred, chuckling at her own joke. 

“Goddammit.” Winter groaned as she facepalmed at the joke. “That was bad.” 

“Nice to see you are lightening up Nagato.” Serrice said as she looked at the clouds. 

“Thanks to you, Winter, and Sonja.” Nagato replied, smiling as she looked up at the sky. 

Winter sighed, and closed her eyes as she began to reminisce. Her mind drifting off to the past. 

\-----

4 years ago.   
2023.  
The city of Bremerhaven.   
Northwestern Germany. 

Winter looked up from the picture in her hand, of her and her sister together, and turned to her GSG-9 team, the entire group riding in the back of an armored van. One of them spoke up. “Hey ice queen, look alive. We’re moving into the city.”

“Alright, everyone ready?” Winter asked as she put the photo in a pocket and looked at her team, smiling as everyone checked their gear. 

“Yep, we’re ready.” One of her team-mates said, as the van was rocked by an explosion, the motion rattled the group as the front was torn through by an artillery shell.

“EVERYONE OUT!” Winter yelled, strapping her helmet on and grabbing her gear. As she jumped out, and ran into cover, her eyes widened as she noticed the color of the sky. “Blud… blud rot.” 

She shook her head and snapped out of it, looking down the street at the ghostly apparitions of nazi soldiers, her blood boiling at the sight. “Nazis.” She cursed, as she pulled her taser out of it’s holster and shot it at one of the Nazis, before throwing it at the enemy line. “LETHAL FORCE IS AUTHORIZED!” Winter called to her team, the rapid pop of their G36 rifles adding to the cacophony of the scene. 

As her team began cutting down the enemy forces, slowly advancing and searching for civilians, she heard the sound of rough German, and the screams of people being slaughtered. 

“Schiesse.” One of her teammates cursed, as he looked around the corner, before ducking as a hail of bullets whizzed by. 

“How many.” Winter asked, moving up next to the team member. 

“At least three or four, a group of civilians huddled in the corner, and this weird….. Whale-looking thing with what appears to be heavy guns.” The team member said, cursing as the loud roar of cannon fire signaled that they had gotten the attention of the enemy group.

“Fuck.” Winter growled, her vision beginning to go red, as she looked around. “When will the Bundeswehr get here?” 

“20 minutes until the main force is at the outskirts, they’re having trouble with enemy vehicles but they have sent small groups of tanks ahead, first spearhead of Leopards will be here in five, the American bases are also deploying their forces.” One of her squadmates called out, as he punted a grenade back at the enemy. 

“Too slow.” Winter growled, her teammate’s reply drowned out by the pounding in her ears, as she emptied her rifle into the cover of the enemy side, pulling out a knife and grabbing a grenade from the belt of a fallen enemy panzergrenadier and shoving her rifle and spare magazines into the arms of her teammate, and yelling, “GIVE ME COVER!” 

As she did so, she wheeled around the corner, holding a knife and grenade in one hand, and her side-arm in the other, firing at any nazis she saw, her thinking completely overridden by a berserker rage, her yell like the howl of an angry wolf. 

“CHOKE ON THIS YOU SCHWEINHUNDS!” She yelled, as she charged the abyssal Destroyer, throwing her pistol at the head of an enemy soldier, cracking his skull. 

The abyssal destroyer roared in pain, as Winter stabbed her knife into its eye, jamming the grenade into its mouth, the pin pulled. She began to pull her knife,trying to slash through the skin of the abyssal, as the grenade detonated. 

As the explosion rang out over the city, the blast threw her against the wall of a building, as the ammo inside the abyssal began to cook off. The torpedoes warheads and the artillery shells detonating in a show of fireworks; the explosive blast causing the wall to collapse on top of her, as her vision faded to black.


	28. Chapter 26

\-------

Three weeks later. 2023.  
A hospital in Berlin.   
A hospital ward set aside for military personnel. 

Winter slowly opened her eyes, her vision adjusting to the light, as she smelled the scent of a hospital room, spotting her teammates on the other side of the room, some with casts, and others with bandages and missing limbs. 

“Are… are the civilians okay?” Winter croaked out, slowly sitting up and looking at her team, frowning sadly as she saw that they were missing two of their number. 

“You saved them, Winter.” One of her teammates smiled, as he handed her a glass of water. “The docs dug shrapnel out of your chest.” 

“The Bundeswehr?” Winter asked, as her team turned on the TV. 

“Pushed the enemy back, the Americans deployed their CAS jets to help deal with the panzers, and it was kind of cathartic to watch nazi schwine get shredded.” One of her teammates said.

“Ja.” Winter said, watching the news on the TV, her eyes widening as she saw a clip of a beautiful Japanese woman with strange equipment firing heavy cannons at the abyssal forces in the ocean. Her heart pounded in her chest as she asked her teammate. “Was ist das?” 

“Shipgirls, they appeared while you were out, and they’re friendly. That one's name is Nagato.” Her Teammate replied, smiling as Winter leaned back and relaxed. watching the news. 

"Nagato." Winter mumbled, her eyes glued to the TV screen, as she fantasized about the woman.

"Oh also, your father called." Her teammate said, snapping her out of her fantasies of being hugged and kissed by Nagato.

"Damnit, didn't what happened the first time teach him enough?" Winter groaned, sipping her water.

"The docs told him to go fuck himself." The teammate said, smirking at Winter's laugh.

"Even my jackass of a vater is scared of the medics." Winter snarked, smiling and closing her eyes.

"About that….." the teammate said, as he removed things from winter's reach. "Winter. Your mother died in the attack on New York."

Winter's eyes widened, and she began sobbing uncontrollably. "JUST MY FUCKING LUCK!" she screamed, tearing her pillowcase in half and beginning to curse loudly, as her team began to cautiously file out of the room.

\------

One month later.

Sunday.

A training camp in Central Germany.

Winter groaned, as she laid down in her bunk, cursing her luck. "Great, juuuust great, I got put through crash course basic, just to prepare me for some…. Gott knows what I'm supposed to do as part of Project Artemis."

"At least I finished the accelerated basic training, and today, I get the briefing of what exactly I'm going to be doing." She grumbled to herself.

Suddenly, the door to the barracks slammed open and a burly drill sergeant stormed in. "WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE BOOT?!"

Winter jumped to her feet, standing attention. "THEY'RE OFF DRINKING SIR!"

"AND WHY ARE YOU NOT OFF DRINKING!" The sergeant barked, glaring at Winter.

"BECAUSE I'D RATHER NOT GET DRUNK SIR! AS WELL AS I AM GETTING MY ORDERS FOR ASSIGNMENT LATER TODAY SIR!" Winter replied, taking a deep breath.

"AT EASE!" The drill sergeant barked, before smiling. "I've got to say, you are the best recruit I have ever had the pleasure of working with."

Winter relaxed before smiling and nodding. "Thank you sir. I still have a lot to learn though."

"That feeling will go away, and besides, from what I've heard, your assignment is one that will make you see that as a good thing, since you will have less to unlearn." The drill sergeant said, before handing winter a manilla envelope. "There is a helicopter waiting for you on the training field, you can open the packet once you're on it. Don't ask me why, I have no clue. NOW MOVE!"

Winter snapped off a salute, before grabbing her duffel bag and rushing to the training field as fast as she could. "SCHIESSE!"

As she clambered into the helicopter and sat down in one of the seats, she groaned in exhaustion, stowing her duffel bag under her seat. "Let's see what the fuck this is."

As she read it, she blinked in confusion. "UN special project Artemis?" She muttered, before continuing to read. "Tasked with trying to find ways to fight the Abyssals more effectively, as well as looking into old myths and legends....." 

"Welcome to your new job!" The helicopter pilot said, chuckling at Winter's expression. 

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into?" Winter grumbled, as she continued reading through the packet.

\------

A few weeks later.

Mount Fuji.

"GET BACK HERE!" Winter cursed, as a small red fox ran off with her notebook, disappearing into the bushes.

"Damnit, not again." She groaned, before returning to inspecting the small shrine she had found along the trail. "Let's see here.."

"So, roughly translated, this says that a sessho-seki is somewhere in this area." Winter remarked, before looking up the trail at the rocky slope. "I'm gonna need a hazmat suit. Or a remote EOD bot." 

She marked the location down on her phone, before continuing to walk up the trail. As she walked, she looked around for anything unusual, or out of place. A strange cloud alone in the sky.

As she walked, she noticed a monkey standing on top of the cloud, holding a small stone. “Oooohhhh shiiit.” she said, her eyes widening, as the monkey noticed her in return. 

“Oh! A fair maiden!” the monkey said, jumping down to talk to Winter. “I am Sun Wukong! The monkey king! May I know your name?” 

“Specialist Winter, Ex-GSG-9, currently member of UN Special Task Force Hachiman.” She said, glaring at the monkey with the staff. 

“..... he’s gonna kill me.” Sun wukong said, looking around hastily. 

Winter glances at the stone briefly, suppressing her shock at the sight of a sessho-seki being used as a fidget toy. “What are you holding.” 

“Oh this? It’s just a souvenir.” Sun wukong said, smiling. 

“That's no souvenir. Thats a sessho-seki.” Winter said, glaring at the monkey. “How are you not dead.” 

“How are you not dead after stabbing a water demon of darkness to death?” Sun wukong said, glaring at Winter. “Seriously, the pantheons had a major argument about if you were a demigod or not, after sorting out the… thousand other people who did similar things.” 

“.... what the fuck?” Winter said, scratching her head as Sun Wukong flew off, laughing maniacally the whole time. “Well, I guess I have to go fill out that paperwork my idiot superiors wanted me to do, in order to request access to the grasscutter… I’m gonna die so much…. Fuck.”

\------

A few weeks later.  
Takamagahara

“Hey, Amaterasu.” Hachiman said, walking into Amaterasu’s room.

“What is it this time?” Amaterasu said, groaning. 

“You know that girl you, I, and Wotan took a liking to?” Hachiman said, sitting down on a pillow across from Amaterasu. “She’s been ordered to try and get access to Kusanagi no Tsurugi.” 

“What.” Amaterasu said, dropping her teacup. “THEY WANT HER TO DO WHAT?!” 

“I said, get access to Kusanagi no Tsurugi.” Hachiman said, sighing. “Suggestions boss?” 

“.. I’ll go deal with this.” Amaterasu said, before transforming into a white wolf with red markings. 

Hachiman groaned and facepalmed. “You love that game way too much.”

Amaterasu transformed back into her humanoid form, before grinning happily. “Actually, I have a better idea.” 

“... you’re going to call in that favour aren’t you.” Hachiman said, sighing. “You do know that your counterpart there is very lonely.” 

“I know, I’ll bring her some tea and snacks. But i’m gonna call in that favour.” Amaterasu said, before disappearing. 

\-----

Takamagahara Haloverse  
2553, in a parallel timeline.  
(the -omikami denotes the local one.)*

Amaterasu-omikami sighed, looking at the picture of the Earth she was sketching, frowning sadly as she began painting the scarred landscape of Africa. 

“Hey! Me! I’m calling in that favour.” Amaterasu said, appearing out of thin air next to her counterpart, wearing a t-shirt and pants, unlike her counterpart, who was in a kimono.

“Can’t it wait? Africa just got ravaged, and Earth was attacked.” Amaterasu-omikami said, turning to her counterpart and glaring. 

“I’m having similar issues, why do you think I’m calling in the favour.” Amaterasu said, sighing and pinching her nose. 

“Fine. here. Take this soul.” Amaterasu-omikami said, handing her counterpart a grey ball of energy, with an image of a ship inside it. “She sank while trying to keep Nippon safe from enemy attack.” 

“Ah, her crew is included?” Amaterasu said, smiling, and putting a bag of treats and snacks on the table. 

“Hai, now get!” Amaterasu-omikami said, smiling as her counterpart disappeared. 

\-----

Shinto heaven

2023

“I’m back!” Amaterasu said, grinning. “And I’ve got a bit of a boost.” 

“.... you brought a ship-spirit’s soul from your counterpart’s universe.” Hachiman said, sighing. “How does this fix things?” 

“You do know how that girl has been looking at Nagato, well, I'm gonna link them together with this one. A nice happy family.” Amaterasu said, giggling manically. “Plus, it’s just gonna accelerate it. And since they’re gonna get in a relationship, she’s not gonna be punished for filling out that paperwork.” 

“... This is incredibly convoluted.” Hachiman said groaning. “Go ahead.”

As he said that, Amaterasu tossed the grey glowing ball into the pacific, a storm forming around it as a woman appeared off the coast of an island. “There! That should do it!” 

“This is gonna be entertaining.” Hachiman said, as he watched the event, before turning to Amaterasu, who was staring at the woman with wide eyes. 

“Canned sunshine…” Amaterasu muttered, her eyes glowing. 

“Oh no. NOT THIS AGAIN!” Inari groaned, facepalming and smacking Amaterasu across the back of the head with a pillow. 

\------


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
\------

Present day. 2027.  
Off the coast of South America. 

“Hey, Winter.” Serrice said, as she stared out at the coast of South America. “Would you believe that i’ve never seen a rainforest before? I mean, an actual non-man made one?”

“What?” Winter said, turning to her wife. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m serious.” Serrice said, sighing. “I was built after the Rainforest Wars, and launched in 2340.”

“What does that have to do with…. Oh.” Winter said, blinking as she realized what that implied. “The forests burned didn't they.”

“Yes.” Serrice said, sighing as birds flew overhead. “South America was a major battleground.”

“Wow…” Winter said, her eyes wide as she looked out at the forest. “I guess you’re seeing a lot of things for the first time aren’t you.”

“Yeah.” Serrice said, holding winter’s hand. “Yeah I am.”

\-------

Several weeks later.  
Yokosuka.  
Goto’s office.

“Winter, you are being placed on mandatory leave.” Goto said, smiling sadly. “Not my decision, the higher-ups are paranoid about the fact that the cult could have put something in you.””

Winter whimpered, before looking down at her feet and leaning against Serrice, trying to calm down. “I understand.” She managed to say, before swallowing and nodding. “If you need me, I will be with my wives. Sir.”

As Winter left, Goto frowned, looking down at the piece of paper on his desk. “I guess I’ll have to tell all four of them to go to the main shrine.” Goto remarked, sighing and taking a swing from a hip flask.

“Damnit, we should have been ready.” He remarked, turning to Kongou, who had walked in.

\-----

The medbay.  
Serrice’s hull.

The medic looked through the X-rays of Winter he took, double-checking for anything foreign. “Wait… oh god..” He muttered, looking at the damage he had healed.

“Thats…. Jesus christ.” He cursed, before turning to the ship’s intelligence officer, who had just walked in. “hey Jack, look at this.”

Warrant Officer Jack Rejin, ex-ONI, took the X-rays from the medic, his face twisting into an expression of hate at what he saw. “Does she know?”

“No, but I have to tell her.” The medic said, sighing and clenching his fists. “What they did to her...”

“I know.” Rejin said, grumbling. “If i had gotten my hands on them… well, lets just say I would bring out my old bag of tricks.”

“Yeah Jack, you want to tell Weiss that her sister is alive and okay, or should I?” The medic said, groaning.

“You do it. I’m gonna go tell Winter.” Rejin said, before walking off, heading towards the quarters where she was staying.

As he walked, he passed the marines, who nodded respectfully, as he nodded back. “Hey Winter?” He said, walking into the room where Winter was.

“What is it?” Winter hissed, looking at her hands, as she sat in a chair.

“The cult….” Rejin said, sighing. “Here, just look.” He said, handing the X-rays to winter.

As winter looked through the x-rays, she began barfing, small shards of shrapnel coming up. “Oh, so that’s where that went.” Winter groaned, looking at an old rusted piece of steel.

"Winter, you okay?" Rejin said, turning to the woman who nodded. 

"I'm fine. Not looking forward to the family dinner I have upcoming." Winter replied, sighing in exasperation.

"Alright, just remember you're gonna have some fairies with you." Rejin said, putting a hand on Winter's shoulder. "And maybe spend some time with your wives before you go."

\----

A few days later. 

The carrier dorms. 

Serrice’s room.

Winter sighed happily, snuggling into the cuddle pile she and her wives had formed. "Hey, my loves?"

"Yes?" Serrice said, smiling and hugging Winter tight.

"I have to go to a family dinner in a few weeks." Winter said, before sighing and cutting her wives off. "Alone. It's my father's side of the family."

"No." Serrice growled, her eyes glowing red. "I am not letting you go anywhere alone ever again. Not until the war is over."

"Hai." Nagato said, hugging Winter tightly. "We will be sending some of our crew with you. And we will not budge."

".... You don't know my father's side of the family. They are vindictive, and expect women to take everything that happens to them in stride, and to be submissive to a male." Winter said, sighing as she buried her face in Sonja's chest.

"So misogynists." Serrice said, groaning as she stroked Winter's hair. "You sure you're gonna be okay? What they did to you…"

"If it comes up, I will let the fairies deal with them." Winter said, sighing and cuddling her wives. "Trust me."

\-----

A few weeks later.

A penthouse in New York.

"Winter!" Weiss said, rushing over to her sister, hugging her tight. "I was so worried."

"Relax sis, I'm okay." Winter said, smiling as her handbag shifted a little bit, and her hair rustled a bit.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, and walked alongside her sister, heading towards the snack bar. "Winter, you have the same look you had after blood week. Something's wrong."

"Weiss. Not. Now." Winter said, clenching her fists as she calmed herself down, her hair rustling as a pair of Nagato's marine fairies began scanning the room. "Sis, I've been through a lot, since we last talked, none of it appropriate for this venue."

"Fine, but I want to know what happened, and why I got a bunch of people in black suits knocking on my door." Weiss whispered to her sister, holding her hand tightly. "But I'm here for you."

"Thanks sis…." Winter said, smiling and grabbing a drink, thanking the waiter for their work in the process. 

"How have you been doing?" Weiss asked, grabbing a drink as well.

"Been doing good, having a good time with my family." Winter said, smiling and taking a sip of her drink. "Cuddlepiles are fun. You?"

"Been fending off suitors." Weiss said, sighing and glaring at the young man on the other side of the room. "Too bad you weren't there to brandish a knife."

"Who says I didn't bring a knife?" Winter said, grinning at her sister. "Besides, I have some tricks up my sleeves."

“That’s my sister.” Weiss said, smiling and chuckling. “You arrived just in time, we’re about to actually have dinner.”

“Lead me to the table then, sis.” Winter said, smiling as she followed Weiss into another room.

\-----

A few hours later.  
The dining room.

“So, Winter, your brother tells me that you are in the military?” One of the guests asked, as Winter began cutting into her steak.

“Yes, I am.” Winter said, popping a bit of meat into her mouth, and sneaking a second one to the fairies hidden in her pockets. “I am currently on leave.”

“Well, I would like to know how the war effort is going, it seems like the abyssals have stopped being a threat.” The guest said, as he chewed. “Is it possible we could negotiate a peace treaty?”

Winter blinked, before narrowing her eyes. “Unless we can cut the head off of the snake, and ensure we get a reasonable and friendly abyssal to take the place of the current abyssal command, no. Not until we have smashed their forces into scrap.”

“But surely, there must be more friendly abyssals out there other than the three already known.” Another guest said, leaning forward.

“Hoppou is a child, the so-class submarine is friendly because her princess is friendly, and the storm supercarrier princess is friendly because she swore an oath on her life, and she is married to a shipgirl.” Winter said, sighing. “And well, I don't think it would be that easy to negotiate a peace treaty without first figuring out what their war goals are.”

“But we must have something they want.” Another guest said, oblivious to Winter’s simmering rage and frustration. “Trade is universal!”

“No. it is not.” Winter said, taking a deep breath. “The abyssals have shown know inclination towards trade or wanting to negotiate, the only ones that have done so are considered traitors by the rest, and are powerful enough, or allied with one that is powerful enough, to successfully break away from the rest.”

“Then, how do you suggest we make peace?” A guest asked, as Whitley and Jaques looked on.

“I suggest that we need to keep fighting, until we can crush the enemy leadership and get them to the negotiating table.” Winter said, sighing as a headache began pounding in her head, as she scowled before taking a sip. “So keep supporting the people who are fighting to protect us.”

“Well then, on that note, I suggest we have some dessert.” Whitley said, as the table was cleared and cake was brought in, as Winter’s headache began hurting more, as she looked at the statue on the other side of the room.

“Hold it little brother.” Winter said, as she stood up, the fairies jumping out of her pockets and hair, landing on the table. “Someone topple that statue.” she said, as one of the fairies fired a shot at the statue, causing it to crack, and reveal a spider-like creature.

Winter’s eyes widened, as she began diving for cover, yanking her sister and brother with her. “FUCK! JOROGUMO” She cursed, her eyes wide.

As she did so, the spider demon began shooting webs everywhere, the group of fairies peppering it with fire, their rounds causing damage as fast as the damage was healed. Whitley turned to Winter, who was rummaging through her handbag. “What is that thing!”

“If I’m right, it’s why our father has been such a jackass.” Winter grumbled, bringing out her pistol and slamming a magazine home. “DOWN!” She roared, as she began shooting the monster with SAP-HE rounds, the bullets blowing it’s legs off.

“A jorogumo?” Weiss muttered, hiding behind an overturned table.

“Yep.” Winter said, as one of Nagato’s two fairy marines that had come with Winter began slashing at the monster with a sword, the other fairies pouring fire into the creature’s head, it quickly falling to the mass of fire. “It's dead.” Winter said, as she shot the monster’s corpse in the head twice, to make sure.

“Winter.” Whitley said, frowning. “I’m sorry.”

“It's fine. Brother. What is family for. Besides, this thing was probably messing with father’s head.” Winter said, kicking the corpse. “We good now?”

“Yeah, we’re good.” Whitley said, shaking Winter’s hand.

\------

A few weeks later.  
The carrier dorms.

Serrice sighed, relaxing into the impromptu cuddle pile that Hosho had dragged Her, Winter, Nagato, and Sonja into. “Thanks mom.” Serrice said, sighing.

“No problem.” Hosho said, as she brushed Serrice’s hair. “You are a carrier, so you are a child to me anyways.”

“Yeah… I know.” Serrice said, sighing and stroking Winter’s hair. “You think this war will ever end?”

“I don’t know.” Hosho said, smiling at Serrice. “But i know that you and your family will live long lives.”

“I guess so, and i hope this war ends soon.” Serrice said, smiling and falling asleep.

\-----

EPILOGUE.  
Unknown forest.  
Many, many, many years later.

“Momma, did this really happen?” A young woman asked, their long striped tail swishing under the moonlight. “Did you help save the world?”

“Once my child.” a tall female figure said, patting the girl on the head, ruffling their hair and hugging them tight. “I did so once.”

“But.. what happened next? And I’m not a child anymore!” The girl asked, tiger stripe patterns on their skin faintly visible in the light of the campfire. “What did you do next.”

“That… is a story for another time.” The Figure said, as she helped the girl into the sleeping bag. “Come on, let's get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow.”

“Night momma.” The girl said, falling asleep as they curled up in the warmth of the sleeping bag.

“Night my daughter.” the woman whispered, her glowing red eyes softly illuminating the area, as she put out the campfire, her metallic horns reflecting the moonlight. “And I hope you learn from my mistakes.”

As she said that, she looked up. “And never repeat the mistakes of the past.” She remarked, staring at the sight in the sky of the remnants of a shattered moon. “Because if you do… I don't know what will happen.” And with that, the last remnant of the Grimm Abyss stood guard through the night, over a single small life, doing her best to fulfill an ancient oath.

\------

THE END.


End file.
